


The Girl Who Went Missing

by W01FS0NG



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friend Yumichika, Fullbringer Arc, Gen, Grimmjow can be a stubborn dick, Grimmjow doesn’t know when to give up, Hueco Mundo Arc, Ichigo’s friends are ofc’s friends, Implied Child Abuse, Kenpachi the brute, Long lost family members, Lots of fights, Mayuri’s a creep, Mention of Kidnapping, Not sure what to call her relationship with Grimmjow, OFC is a Fullbringer (but she doesn’t know that), OFC is kind of crazy, Reigai Arc, Slow To Update, Switching Sides, Who’s creepier? Gin or Mayuri?, Yammy is a rage monster confirmed, don’t like Luppi, don’t like Nnoitra, mention of murder, ofc grew up with arrancars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 64,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: My name is Vanderlyle Sado. I was abducted when I was only ten by an Arrancar.This is the story of a character who grew up with arrancars, and how she navigates her life when Aizen takes over.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Vanderlyle Sado. I was abducted when I was only ten. I was taken by an Arrancar. My spiritual pressure hadn’t even awoken yet. I was really only taken because one of the Espada wanted a pet. He had to make sure that I had food though, so he got a lifetime supply for me, not that anyone thought I’d live a full lifetime.

He treated me well. Well enough, really. It was with some low level of kindness. That’s what everyone thought. That’s how we appeared when other people were around. No one knew what went on behind closed doors. 

I was dressed like them, I lived with them. The girls would almost always play with me, and the guys would either just smile, or they would be totally mean to me.

It wasn’t until around the time I turned thirteen did my spiritual powers awaken. One of them had aimed a Cero at me. It was traveling so fast. I wasn’t really thinking. I just stopped it with my bare hands. Well to be more specific, my hand collided with the red ball of energy open-palmed, and the Cero exploded away from me. I had dispersed the very thing that was meant to cause me harm. My master noticed and started to belittle my powers with his spiritual pressure. 

Afterward, I began to notice that I had a certain control over souls, in a sense. I found that everything has a soul, even inanimate objects do, though quite small, and incredibly weak. I can man an object move by pulling on its soul without even physically touching it. The pendant around my neck, as well as its chain, could easily become a weapon.

My master, Menomaru he didn’t want me to realize the full extend of my power, so he would always try to suppress my spiritual pressure. 

At fifteen, and in secret training sessions when Menomaru wasn’t around, I could shoot this light out of my fingers and anything the laser beam touched would be disintegrated. Well, really since the line was so thin, it would only cause a circle mark that went right through the head. It’s worked at hollows a number of times. It wasn’t until later that I realized the lasers were actually souls I confined into a tiny ball that I then shot out at my target.

I could also Sonido, although I’m not sure it’s the word for it. I could pull on the soul of the ground beneath my feet, in doing so, that increases the ground’s elasticity, which in turn greatly enhances my jumping ability as a result. By also doing the same to the air, I could accelerate greatly. Each time I used this power, a green light surrounded the objects. Those were their souls.

When I was just about seventeen, this man named Aizen, as well as two others by name of Tōsen and Gin took over. It was weird. They added a roof. Baraggan detested roofs. They made new Espada with the Hogyoku and deranked the old Espada. Even going so far as to kill or banish the ones that would not submit.

My master was one of the few who retaliated against him. Once they found me, they brought me to that giant room.

Roughly, they made me get on my knees. Once that part of my body hit the ground, I looked up to see a man in a chair.

“You’re master, is dead,” stated the man in the chair. My eyes widened. “Now the question is, will you join him in death? Or will you serve me, Lord Aizen?”

I stayed silent. My thoughts were all over the place. He’s dead? He’s really dead? Then, all these people here are the ones who decided to serve this man? Who is this person anyway? Why did he replace the Espadas? Wait, if he’s dead then that means-.

My thoughts were cut short by a cero aimed at my head. It never reached me, however. Due to my very strong spiritual pressure, the red ball of energy halted in its tracks, ten feet away from where I kneeled. It violently vibrated in place. I stood up as it exploded, looking at the very spot where it had been. “Huh,” I said simply. “Usually I’d have to deflect them with my hands.” I smiled to myself. “Guess the person who fired it, was weak,” I taunted in a projected voice.

“Why you!” The Arrancar shouted. He leaped forward from where he stood, ready to draw his sword. My smile turned into a smirk. He played right into my hands.

Before he even reached the ground, I aimed my hand in a finger gun position towards him. Immediately after, a white beam of souls whizzed right into the man’s skull, making a whistle as it flew. He had no time to react. 

All around me were the faces of shock. “Oops,” I said trying not to laugh. Slowly, I turned my head towards that Aizen character. “Sorry about that. It just slipped out.” My eyes were glowing with darkness.

A battle cry emanated from another Arrancar. He was attacking from behind and was farther away from the other one. That gave me enough time to gather enough spirit energy at the tips of my fingers and start spinning like a ballerina. Thus creating a spinning shield. Once I’m like this, no one can hope to get past this wall of spirit energy.

He tried to penetrate it, but after minutes, he jumped away, so I stopped. Next, he started rushing towards me. I said the name of my power coolly. “Medallón de la Guerrera.” I turned my necklace into a pole. Once he got close enough, I swiped the pole under his front leg and lifted, making him fall on his back. Before he could get back up, the tip of the pole turned into that of a spear. I pointed that end inches away from his face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” One of the old Espadas yelled at me. 

“Well, since the old fart really is dead,” I reasoned, turning to face them. The Arrancar took this chance to get out before he died. “I figured I’d try my hand at the idiot who would fire a cero. Then this dufus decided to go and attack me.”

“Aren’t you angry at them for killing him?!” She asked. That was a good question. Am I really?...... nope.

I shrugged. “Not really,” I deadpanned. My eyes glowed still but less so than meat seconds ago. The arrancars around us started murmuring. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, I continued speaking. “Obviously you don’t know what went on behind closed doors. I hated his guts.” I paused before adding, “If you care so much, Cirucci, then why are you up there?” I heard no answer. To that, I smirked.

My body turned back to the man in the chair. I genuflected, saying, “I will serve you, Lord Aizen.” Now, my eyes were normal.

“Good,” was all he said. I got up just in time for them to bring in another Arrancar.

Not wanting to get in the way, I moved to the wall and watched the madness unfold. 

I overheard the lightly grey-haired male ask Aizen why he didn’t just keep me as a pet and give me to one of the new Espada, he said, “It would be better to have her as an ally than a pet.”

Where I ended up standing, was right near an Espada by the name of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was about to whisper something, but I stopped him, saying that I didn’t want to talk.

* * *

A few months after that, I’ve been able to at least be on good terms with the new people around me. Well, most of them, anyway. Aizen lets me hang around, so does Tōsen and Gin. As far as their concerned, I just live here, but Will occasionally be of use to them. Some of the women, who have already known me beforehand, still like me. Others, who were more or less created by Aizen didn’t. They didn’t agree with someone who isn’t an Arrancar staying in Las Noches. 

I’ve also been able to keep those perverted bastards at bay.

Among other things, I just felt the need to train. I’m sure that Aizen was watching at some point, but I didn’t care. I just thought that I had to get stronger.

I had been training a lot since the death of Menomaru. Sometimes, when I did my version of a Sonídoed, I started to notice a green light that pulsed at my feet. 

  
  


Once, numbers one to twenty were in the throne room. I was there too. We were discussing our plan of action in terms of the world of the living. Di Roy was really getting on my nerves. He asked me something. A question, which I didn’t answer. So he, believing I hadn’t the heart to answer such a question, thought I was weak. Once he voiced that, in mere seconds, a sword was placed right on his neck. It was my sword.

“Don’t mistake my silence for weakness,” I told him. His laughter stopped as he looked at me. My eyes glowed with that darkness again. “No one plot’s a murder out loud.”

Most of them stayed silent, however, there were a few who spoke in hushed whispers.

“Is that a threat?” Grimmjow called. Di Roy was his fraccion after all.

“Oh, no, I’m not planning on killing him, I’m planning to kill someone else,” I said so nonchalantly.

“And who might that be?” The eleventh Arrancar asked.

“Hmm,” I hummed in thought. “I don’t know yet.”

A few audible small gasps, murmurs, and hubbub could be heard. “What you mean you don’t know?!” Grimmjow half-shouted.

“I mean, I don’t know.”

That comment seemed to have gotten me on Tōsen’s watch list. He was always observing me. Asking me certain things. I could tell he was judging me with clouded goggles. He couldn’t see what was right in front of him, in this deep dark ocean.

“You wanted your master to die, didn’t you?” He asked almost accusingly once.

“Yes,” I admitted. “I thought about killing him so many times. Yet, I knew I wouldn’t be strong enough to do it. . . You’re a man of justice aren’t you?” I asked him.

He hesitated, before confirming that fact.

“You call for there to be justice. What good is justice when justice isn’t enough? What he did-” A tear threatened to roll down my cheek. “It’s not enough to warrant just a killing.”

He stayed silent. His goggles might have changed. They might have become a little less foggy, but the water is too dark to see ahead.

“I know what you’re doing. What you must think of me. Yes, it is true, I am not a pure soul as you claim to be. Neither is anyone else here. Don’t judge me, unless you have looked through my eyes, experienced what I went through, and cried as many tears as I have. Until then, back off, ‘cause you have no idea.”

The two of us were in his control room. He was monitoring things. I sort of found it a little bit funny. He was watching them, and yet he was blind.

Uh, Tōsen?” I asked after I realized that silence had engulfed the room.

“Yes?” He responded, not looking at me.

“How can you know what is around you, if you cannot see?”

“I use my spiritual pressure in such a way that I can see.”

“Huh.” 

* * *

It’s been two months since then. Now, Two of the Espada, Ulquiorra (number four) and Yammy (number ten) went to the world of the living. I waited like the rest of the high ranking Arrancars and Lord Aizen. When number four showed us what happened, I couldn’t help but feel curious. 

There was a guy who had the same brown skin tone as me, as well as the same dark brown wavy hair. His power was strange, as was mine. He also seemed familiar to me, I just couldn’t quite place it. That girl, however, the ability to heal. Or is it the ability to turn back time? I guessed that we wouldn’t know.

Then there was hat and clogs and that woman. Boy were they a pair. They even managed to take Yammy’s arm. 

“I understand,” Aizen stated. His eyes closed. “So I see that you have decided he wasn’t worth killing.”

“Yes,” Ulquiorra told him. “The orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle, and we learned that there was no one.”

I squinted my eyes at that. “Careful, Ulquiorra,” I said out loud. I sat not too far from Aizen’s chair. “That estimation might come back and bite you.”

“You doubt my observations were correct, Vanderlyle?” He asked, turning his head towards me.

“No, it’s not that,” I said. “After seeing them, judging by the orange top guy, I’d say that he’s the type who feels like he has to protect his friends. Now that you’ve hurt one severely, the next time any of you meet him, he’ll be stronger. Although It’s hard to say by how much.”

To that, he said nothing. All of a sudden, a shout was sounded. “Soft!” Number six called out. “You’re soft, Ulquiorra.”

Both number four and I turned to see the cerulean haired male. “If it had been me, I’d have killed both of them with the first strike.”

“Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra started to say.

Number six continued. “What the hell were you thinking?! If kill him was the order, then obviously you and that oaf should have killed him, right? Right!?”

“And I agree,” that was Arrancar 11. “The boy stood up to you. I say you should have killed him, be he worthy or not. It would seem that Vanderlyle Sado agrees as well.”

“And look at you Yammy,” Grimmjow taunted. “You’re a mess. Then you come back and tell us that he wasn’t worth killing? Looks to me like you guys couldn’t kill him!”

“Grimmjow, it was clear,” Yammy reasoned. “I know you saw what happened. The guy wearing clogs and that damned dark-skinned girl beat me up.”

“That is so pathetic,” the bluenette told him. “A guy wearing wooden shoes and a female beat you up!”

Silently, I took offense to how he phrased that. It seemed that number ten was offended as well. He stood up, yelling, “Pathetic, huh?”

This would have turned into a senseless brawl if number four didn’t step in, saying, “Enough. Grimmjow, I don’t think you understand. That boy is no danger to us. Yet.”

“And it’s the yet that bothers me,” I projected.

He looked back at me for a slight moment before continuing, “Lord Aizen isn’t worried about what his current abilities are. Vanderlyle, you were right. It is his growth rate that is the problem. As we learned, the boy has tremendous potential. Right now his power is extremely unstable, but I sense that if he doesn’t self-destruct, he might prove useful in the future. That’s why I let him live.”

“I still maintain that you’re soft!” The panther hollow retorted. “How can you be so sure he won’t become stronger than you predicted and will turn against us? What about your plan then?!”

The pale male didn’t even blink. There is no emotion currently emitting off of him. “Should that occur, I’ll get rid of him. That’s all.”

To that, the cerulean gasped slightly. I wasn’t surprised by it, no one else really was. 

“You can’t complain about that, can you?”

“And what makes you think he’ll even switch over?” I asked him. “You attacked two of his friends, I’m not sure he’s going to let that slide.”

“Then, we’ll make it so that he can’t refuse.”

“Yes, well.” It seemed like Aizen wanted to wrap this up. “Do whatever you deem best, Ulquiorra.”

“Thank you, very much sire,” the blackhead bowed slightly.

Grimmjow couldn’t help but grit his teeth in hatred. 

* * *

After the meeting adjourned, Grimmjow, Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Nakeem, and Di Roy all went off on their own. I had a sense of what they might do, so I did my best to avoid them. Since it seemed that I somewhat agreed with them, they might try and seek me out, ask me to join them. I already knew that I would decline. They knew that too.

So, I tracked their spiritual pressures and made sure to avoid them.

Me being kind of bored, I went into Tōsen’s control room. Just to see what that cerulean man was up to. I just somehow knew that Kaname would be watching him.

Sure enough, he was watching him alright. “How are they doing?” I asked Tōsen. For some reason, I had always done this when I was bored. I’ve gone over to Gin’s control room too, but I find myself going to Tōsen’s more often than not. Neither of them minds my presence though. Plus, it seems that Tōsen has stopped judging me. Or maybe it’s that my impure soul wanted to hang around his self proclaimed pure one. And he recognized this and allowed it, even somewhat welcoming it.

“Not well,” he told me, not taking his eyes off the controls. “Everyone except Grimmjow is dead.”

“Really? Figures,” I sighed. “I knew what they were doing was stupid.” Curious, I walked towards the controls. It showed Espada number six battling the orange head. As I watched the events unfold in the world of the living, The orange top, Ichigo Kurosaki, has released this dark energy from his sword. “That’s new,” I commented.

“Not to us,” the blind man stated softly. I hummed in acknowledgment. 

“We should probably do something before that cerulean idiot does another stupid thing,” I suggested.

“I’ll go. You stay and monitor things,” the dark-skinned man commanded in a gentle tone.

“Gotcha,” I confirmed, stepping closer to the controls. Ever since we’ve had that conversation a while ago, we seem to have gotten on a new level of understanding each other, he seems to trust me. 

When they got back, I left the control room and headed towards Aizen’s first throne room. The one with the chair on top of that large block. 

When I got there, I saw that the panther’s left arm had been destroyed. “The hell happened to you?” I asked, even though I knew the answer. It was definitely Tōsen. 

“Tōsen, who do you think?” Jaegerjaquez retorted.

“Of course.” The two of us walked down the corridor. “Will you be removed from your position as the sixth Espada?” He stayed quiet. A sign that he will indeed be removed. “Well, I guess that’s what you get when you go on a rogue mission which gets almost everyone on the team killed.”

“Yeah, Yeah, Whatever.” His hands were shoved in his pockets.

I laughed a bit. “The hell’s so funny?!” The cerulean man barked at me. That only made me laugh more.

“You’ll never change, huh?”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?!”

I continued laughing for a little. The puzzled look on his face was like the confused look of a kitten. Soon though, he shrugged it off. 

We continued walking until we reached my room. The two of us said our goodbyes and turned in for the night. What even is my relationship with that man?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, she’s a fullbringer with an affinity of turning her necklace into any kind of weapon, (but she doesn’t know that).
> 
> Also, just for reference, she has the same skin tone and same colored curly hair as Chad. Her hair is short, only reaching to her shoulders. She’s shorter than him too.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a few months since the Grimmjow incident. Since then, they’ve replaced the guy with Luppi. Gin seemed to take a liking to him. Tōsen seemed to be impartial, even though he appointed the man as the new Sexta Espada. I don’t like him much. It’s not because he replaced Grimmjow. 

Grimmjow was okay, he is short-tempered, impulsive, brutal, yet laid back. He’s blunt, sarcastic, and sadistic. He is also quite rude and disrespectful. He has little respect for authority. He is cunning and could take a taunting, though. 

We may or may not consider ourselves friends, or we may or may not consider ourselves acquaintances. He knows I’m not a defenseless human living off the protection of the Arrancars. He also knows and has sometimes cared about what my old master did to me.

Luppi is a different story. Over everything else, he’s arrogant. He continuously insults people, adding a sarcastic sorry somewhere in there. He likes to note the odds against his enemy out loud for them to hear, just to toy with them. He hates being taunted but loves to taunt.

He likes to toy with people, which is probably why Gin and he talk frequently.

He and I, however, don’t talk.

For some reason, Aizen decided to send me to the world of the living to monitor things. Specifically, he also gave me a bracelet with a minuscule video recording device in it. 

While there, I noticed a mock Arrancar was loose. Not really wanting to have anything to do with it, I left its side. Although I kept my sensors up.

I’m guessing he only sent me with this recording device on my wrist because he wasn’t going to send any of his Espada or Arrancars. With them, he would normally send recording spirit bugs. 

Now that I’m here, that I’m back, I decided to go do some exploring, but I always kept myself alert Incase anything happened to me or that thing.

Surprisingly, many of the people in this town had a spiritual marker. A lot of them were weak though. I bet most of those people only had the capacity to sense something, but not see it. 

I walked by some high schoolers who had somewhat decent spirit energy. The boy more than the girl, however. I don’t even think they’re aware. The brunettes seemed content with living a normal life.

I saw the high schooler that was part of the people Yammy sucked out souls. It must not have been taken. Her spirit energy is also weak, although not weak enough to not see Shinigami and hollows, much fewer arrancars.

From what I remember of Ulquiorra’s report, the colored man’s spiritual pressure was weak, but it had a unique signature. I felt around, and he seemed to be in the presence of a few with quite a hefty spirit energy. 

* * *

Huh? Something’s going on with that mock Arrancar’s spiritual pressure. It multiplying and dividing is normal, but what isn’t normal is it mixing with another person. Wait a minute-

I sonidoed to its location as fast as I could. The green light pulsed under my feet. When I got there, I saw that it had revealed its true self to the soul reapers fighting it. I hid and watched, recording the scene in front of me. Disguising the notion by clutching my necklace. Making sure that none of them noticed me, I made an effort to hide my spirit energy.

The little girl was yelling at the boy to run. He wasn’t budging. All of a sudden, a burst of spiritual pressure erupted from the girl. Her scream was almost deafening.

Suddenly, the Arrancar fully devoured her and its other copies. I smiled. 

The mock Arrancar was about to get the boy when a red-headed soul reaper aimed Kido at it. Effectively momentarily stopping it. It was the first time I had ever seen a soul reaper. Her outfit contrasted mine color. A sword, her Zanpakutō, was placed at her hips.

Now, both of them had their Zanpakutōs out and clashing. 

“Obviously, you don’t know who I am,” the redhead stated. All of a sudden, a burst of spiritual pressure comes from the soul reaper as she pushes the Arrancar back. “I’m the lieutenant of Squad 10. My name’s Rangiku Matsumoto.”

“A lieutenant?” The Arrancar questioned. “Good. Now I’m looking forward to eating you!”

As that was said, the two of them engaged in battle. They slashed and jabbed at each other in the air.

Suddenly, the lieutenant managed to land a hit on the hulking Arrancar. The force of her next blow threw him onto the ground. 

“Now to finish you off!” the soul reaper shouted. “Growl, Hineko!” Her sword became like a mist, traveling towards its target at a fast pace.

“Don’t underestimate me!” The Arrancar shouted, sprouting more clones out of his Zanpakutō.

The woman preoccupied herself with destroying and dodging, that she failed to notice him move. Clones went after the boy as he surprise-attacked her.

Thinking he was winning, the Arrancar laughed evilly as he slashed at his opponent's sword, which blocked his every move.

He had managed to push her back some. “Now, which one of you should I eat first?” He wondered.

“Not gonna happen,” the soul reaper told him.

“Rangiku!” Came a voice from above. It looked to be another soul reaper. This one, however, had a jacket of some kind on. “Rain over the frosted heavens! Hyōrinmaru!” All of a sudden an ice dragon appeared. It went right past the Arrancar and froze the clones.

“What’s this?” Stupidity asked the giant Arrancar. Shortly after, the head of the beast bit into his shoulder. Making him be pushed down onto the ground. 

“Captain!” Rangiku recognized. 

_ “Interesting,” I thought. “So does that jacket mean he has captain status?” _

“Get Shota,” The captain ordered.

The lieutenant did as told, flying down to the ground. The boy, Shota, ran up to her.

“Are you alright?” She asked as soon as he’d hugged her.

“Rangiku,” the boy must have been released.

“Get ready,” The captain told them, flying to the ground as well.

The ice broke and the Arrancar roared. “Who are you?” He asked. That question was meant for the captain it seemed like.

“I am the captain of Squad Ten, Tōshirō Hitsugaya!” He introduced himself.

I smiled slightly. At least I was right about one thing.

“A captain?” The Arrancar gawked. 

“Since you seem to have no idea that we are in the world of the living,” The captain continues. “I doubt that you’re taking your orders from Aizen. So then, I guess that also means that you must have mutated after absorbing the girl's spirit energy.

The Arrancar stepped back, slightly shocked. “You bastard.”

Rangiku aimed her sword at the monster once more. “As I Said," she told him. “Prepare to die.”

“Uh, uh, are you sure you want to do that?” The Arrancar was nervous now. Steadily, my whip became more and more prominent in my hands. “If you kill me,” he went on. “That girl will go down as well.”

The boy seemed to freak out over this. However, the captain, stride forward cool and collected. “I know,” he projected. His voice stern. “We already figured that out based on the results we got from the Soul Society. But you and all of your weak threats don’t mean a thing to m-“

“No!” Came the boy’s voice suddenly. He ran in front of the soul reapers and outstretched his arms.

“Shota, What is it?” Asked the redhead.

“Yui’s still alive,” he told them. His voice is desperate. “She told me to run away, but I have to try and save her!” Oh, how sad. That simply can’t be done.

“I’m afraid I cannot save one life at the risk of losing the entire city,” captain Hitsugaya noted.

“No, you have to!” The boy grabbed the captain’s sword.

The lieutenant advised him to stop while the Arrancar laughed and I looked at the scene with annoyed eyes. I found the boy’s voice to be so increasingly annoying.

The Arrancar leaped up into the air. The captain followed, ready to land a blow. However, the mock Arrancar went through a portal and could not be seen. “You missed your best chance to defeat me.”

“Oh, yeah?” Hitsugaya challenged.

“As long as I’m in this subspace, you won’t be able to find me. But I can hide my spiritual pressure, attack souls, and make as many clones as I want. Behold, my army of servants.”

The sound of a stampede could be heard. The captain’s eyes widened as he saw that heard of clones come barreling towards him. 

All of a sudden, two more soul reapers came in. I heard the captain call them Ikkaku and Yumichika.

“Where did they all come from?” One wondered.

“No wonder there was no end to them, no matter how many we destroyed,” noticed the other.

Laughter could be heard from the unseen mock Arrancar. “I can multiply up to sixteen times a day. Unfortunately, it took you too long to realize that. With this many of me, it’ll be impossible to stop them all. Plus, I keep making more every day. I’ve eaten most of the souls of this town already. I guess I’ll have to eat the humans next.” With that, the many clones that had circled the group turned around and dispersed. “See you around!”

“Come back here!” The soul reaper with the spear shouted.

“Ikkaku, wait,” commanded the captain. “We’re never going to end this. Even if we were to cut every one of them down.”

“You may be right,” Ikkaku acknowledged. “But we can’t allow them to run around free…. Squad 11 specializes in combat. I’d rather be a man of action. So let’s crush them until we run out of spirit energy. Let us go. Please.”

“In the meantime,” the other one (who must be Yumichika) stated. “You can think of a way to deal with them.”

After little thought, the captain allowed it, saying, “Alright, go.”

The two Shinigami (presumably from squad 11) went off in one direction, hoping to cut some of the clones down.

The captain came down to the ground. Rangiku was semi-comforting the boy. Hitsugaya called someone. He seemed to be reporting in. But to whom, I wasn’t sure. He’s trying to track the mock Arrancar. The small man closed his phone and looked back at the other two. It was at that point that I stopped recording for now. Once the device stops, the feed is directly sent to a designated location, a control room.

Shota was still crying. Rangiku decided to tell him what Arrancars were. She put her hands on his shoulders saying, “I want to give you some information about the arrancars we’re fighting. Originally, they were identified as hollows. They’re very much like a fallen soul. A soul that still has an attachment to the world and becomes corrupted. It then loses its heart and becomes a hollow. We soul reapers exist not only to save souls but to save hollows as well. We do that, by cutting the hollows with our Zanpakutō. But this sends them back to the Soul Society. It’s sort of like cleansing hollows of their sins in order for them to be reborn.” She paused. “I’m so sorry that we couldn’t protect your little sister. But it’s not too late. We can still save Yui’s soul.” Her hands fell off his shoulders and down to her sides.

“O-okay,” The boy accepted.

“This time, It’s gonna be your turn.” She unhinged her sword and sheets from her belt and placed the sword on the ground. Handle face up. “Hold on to this,” she said, as she did the same. “I think that you and I should save Yui’s soul together.”

“‘Kay,” was all he said as he placed his hand on the sword as well.

“Are the two of you finished talking?” The captain asked as he approached. They didn’t respond. The two of them just looked at him, so he continued. “Let’s get going.”

“Right,” they said in unison.

Apparently, this thing can call and receive messages. The bracelet started to buzz, so I pressed a button, and it activated a video call. 

“Vanderlyle,” It was Tōsen’s voice.

“Yes?” I asked into the voice.

“We want you to follow the captain. Don’t follow anyone else.”

I assumed that the ‘we’ meant Gin and Aizen. 

No sooner when I followed the captain, lieutenant, and the spirit did the captain put on his Bankai along the river. From the shadows of the bridge, I recorded. 

Water shot out, and ice froze over everything. The captain was aiming for a specific spot, which everyone presumed to be the mock Arrancar's special barrier. They’re trying to smoke him out. 

After a few minutes of relentless and seemingly pointless attacks, a whistle sounded. It wasn’t my spirit laser, no it was the mock arrancars barrier. With aid from the spirit, the captain found that point and struck it.

Now, the Arrancar had released his zanpakutō, and the two engaged in battle. Hitsugaya landed the first hit, but due to the Arrancar's protective armor, it didn’t do much damage.

The mock Arrancar tried to get him with his tail but failed as he dodged. I heard the captain call out something, but as they were high up in the air, I couldn’t quite see it. With another strike, it didn’t seem like he landed anything. However, as the seconds passed, ice enveloped the Arrancar's tail. Then it blew into bits.

All of a sudden, the Arrancar fell from the sky and cracked the ice. Try as he might, he will never escape it. The ice kept slowing him down until eventually, he couldn’t move.

“Rangiku, finish him off,” the captain yelled. 

Right!” Her and the spirit grasped the sword together and leaped upwards. The sword hit the Arrancar square on the head. The redhead kept her promises, it seemed. She and that spirit ‘saved’ his sister.

Although I’m not sure if I would ever call it saving, I would call it killing. 

With that over and done with, I stopped recording. I wanted to leave, but the spirit boy was digging in the dirt for something. When he finally fished it out, I realized that that was the thing making all that whistling noise. Most likely, it was also one of the girl spirit’s possessions.

He seemed to be ready to pass on now, so I left.

* * *

When I got back, the first person to see me, was Gin. “So~,” he said, “How was the world of the living?”

“It was fine. I see some appeal in it,” I told him. “But not much.”

“Interesting~,” the tall and somewhat creepy male noted. “Great job on the videos by the way.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Without another word, I went back to my quarters. However, there was something bothering me though. Why had Aizen decided to send me there in the first place? Was it due to that stupid mock Arrancar? If so, then, well, whatever. Whatever man. I just want some sleep.

Although sleep couldn’t come to me that easily. I kept thinking about Chad. I kept trying to remember my life before I was taken. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Some of the arrancars have wanted to go against Aizen for a long time now. Every high ranking Arrancar, including the Espada, and I, knew this of course. I went down to the second throne room, the one that has the Hogyoku, just to see who would pop up. I saw that the container that held the Hogyoku was open. That must mean that Aizen’s zanpaktō had already worked the room.

Sure enough, Patros showed up in the room. I started masking my presence. Cautiously, he went to the chair and noted that no one was standing in it. He then looked to the hogyoku. “Ah, just as I expected,” he said out loud. “It’s here.” he reached to grab it but was stopped by Ulquiorra.

“What are you doing?” was all the number four Espada asked. “This is not a place you should be entering, without Lord Aizen’s permission, Patros.”

“I’ll tell you something,” Patros started to explain, turning around to meet him. “I’ve grown tired of your suck up attitude.”

“Regarding?” Ulquiorra was only slightly puzzled.

“Lord Aizen,” Patros answered. “Always with Aizen, and the Espada and _ that girl _ are all following suit as well.” Silently, I took offense. “I don’t get it. It makes no sense. It’s an unpleasant feeling. He’s nothing but a Soul Reaper. Why should powerful hollows have to take orders from a Soul Reaper? It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever.”

I wanted to say something, but I knew that would foil Aizen’s plans. 

“Hollows eat souls, and crush Soul Reapers!” he continued, clenching his fist. “Why?” He Sonidos away for a second, but then appeared in front of number four, ready to hit him. Ulquiorra, of course, dodged.

“Tell me why our freedom was taken away, for someone like him?” he asked in a softer voice. “You know Aizen used hollows in his experiments?”

“I know,” number four stated in his usual tone. “So what’s your point?”

“Ever since he appeared, this place has changed. I have no intention of following a soul reaper.” With that, Patros strode back to the hogyoku. 

“I see,” Ulquiorra responded. 

“Ulquiorra, why don’t we use the Hogyoku ourselves and control the world? Doesn’t that make more sense?”

“Don’t bother.” The fourth Espada wandered a little. “How can you control the world and become an Espada?”

“So,” his hands were directly over the gem. “I don’t have your support…. Fine, then I have no choice.” In just a few seconds, the pale man was struck in the back.

He tried to hit him, but he moved away. Another guy of larger frame came up behind him and stabbed him in the heart.

“Fortunately, I already have two supporters.” 

“Patros,” number four said, almost panting. The taller Arrancar sonidoed right in front of him. “You’ll never get away with this.”

“It’s really too bad,” Patros told him before he cut the man down. 

Ulquiorra fell to the floor, as the three traitors appeared in front of him. “Without a doubt,” Patros noted. “The Espada have fallen. I never really hated you though.”

“Heh, easy,” that was Menis’s voice.

“Yeah,” Aldegor seconded. “Pretty pathetic for an Espada.

“We’re going to make Aizen regret the day that he decided to strengthen us with the Hogyoku. And then,” the leader paused. “I will become king.”

With that, they left and went to the world of the living. 

Soon, Aizen’s illusion dissipated, and the man himself stepped into the room. “Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu.” 

He then went up the steps and into the throne, as I got off the railing, and strode closer.

“What an elaborate scheme you cooked up, Captain Aizen,” stated Gin, coming in after him.

“Gin,” Aizen acknowledged. The lights turned on.

“Even if they did collaborate, and were up to no good,” Gin continued. “Making them believe that they had killed Ulquiorra, and letting them take the Hogyoku. There was no need to do this in such a roundabout way.” He stepped closer to the throne. “You should have just had Ulquiorra kill them immediately.” The man stopped at the steps. “What were you thinking?”

“Don’t worry about Ulquiorra,” Aizen told him. “I have something else I need him to do.”

“If you prefer, we would be happy to kill them for you if you just give the word.” The slightly grey-haired male was referring to himself, most likely.

“Thanks for the offer, but that would be boring,” the leader stated plainly.

“Oh,” was the only thing Gin replied with. That made Aizen’s lips twitch up.

“It’s no real surprise, is it?” I asked, stepping closer. “I mean, what’s the point in killing them right here, if we could just let those Soul Reapers take care of them. Besides, it’ll be fun seeing them crash and burn.”

“You know, we never got to finish our conversation that day.”

“Oh?” I took a few steps closer. 

“What _ are _ your thoughts on Shinigami?” He asked, eager to hear my answer.

“Well,” I considered, resting my chin in my hand. “They’re kind of stupid.”

“And why would you say that~?” Ichimaru whined.

“I get that they don’t need to upset the balance of the souls in the world of the living, but why even have a seal on their powers if they’re going to end up breaking it anyway?” I folded my arms. “Besides, if they didn’t have a seal, then that lieutenant and captain could have ended that whole mock Arrancar fiasco much sooner.”

“While that is true,” Gin seconded. “Countless souls would have been affected. Not that I really care. It’s best not to even break the seal if they can.”

“Joder, tienes razón.” The grey-haired man didn’t respond. He doesn’t know Español very well. I just shrugged him off. “Maybe if you took the time to know el Idioma de Arrancars, you people would have better control over them, and would be on better standings.” I paused. “Although, I guess I feel more akin to those Arrancar characters. Since my powers are closer to that of hollows than soul reapers, and due to the fact that I’ve lived here for a good portion of my life.”

I took that as my time to leave.

After I left, Luppi came up to me. “So, that’s really your standing on Soul Reapers?”

“What’s it to you?” I asked him. My walking pace speeds up a little.

“Are you that attached to Grimmjow that you would avoid talking to me?” The new number six asked me, acting as if he was appalled. 

“You care that I don’t talk to you?” I asked him, my brows slightly raised.

“No,” he scoffed. “I couldn’t care less what a human thinks of me.” I smiled slightly. He’s lying. I seem to be hurting his ego. I said nothing to him. He gave out a sound of disgust and left me alone.

As I walked along the halls, I was joined by another Espada, Nnoitra. I used the souls in the floor to propel me a few hundred paces forward. The green light pulsed at my feet. It seems that he followed. 

“Go away!” I shooed at him. He wouldn’t budge.

“Didn’t you hear la pequiña señorita?” Grimmjow asked, revealing his position in the doorframe.

“Hey! I’m not little!” I’m only eight inches shorter than him. (He’s 6 '1 {186 cm}. I’m 5 '5 {165 cm}). Still, he likes to call me small. 

“What are you going to do?” Nnoitra taunted him. “You’re no longer an Espada.”

“Yeah, but I can still kick your ass!” The cerulean haired male cracked his knuckles and readied himself for a fight.

Both men had been staring each other down that they failed to notice I had readied a scourge whip. It had three ends, each with blades at the end of them.

I should note, that the necklace itself is a Mexican coin with a leather string.

I swung it towards the fifth Espada’s head. He dodged, making the weapon wedge into the wall. “Leave,” I said. My tone stern and unwavering. They looked at me. My eyes were dark with a gleaming murderous tint to them. They both know that tone and expression. They’re the ones that I use when I’m seriously going to try and kill someone. 

“Tch,” He gritted his teeth. Thankfully, he knows when he shouldn’t stir the pot. “You got lucky this time.”

My eyes lost their gleam as I collected myself. “Goodnight, Grimmjow.” That was supposed to be a signal from him to leave. I then went into the bathroom to ready myself for bed. 

“What, no thank you?” the panther hollow asked with outstretched arms. I came out of the bathroom to grab something from my wardrobe. 

“You didn’t really do anything,” I stated bluntly. 

“Oh really?” He was now stepping closer into the room.

“Yeah,” I said, as I closed the bathroom door. After a few seconds, I walked out of the bathroom, revealing myself in more comfortable clothing. “Will you just go already?” I half snapped at him. 

“Alright, alright, fine,” the male said with his hands up in defense. “Geez.” He then turned around and left. “I’m going.”

Now that he’s gone, I can focus. As I lay in bed, again I tried to think of something from my past. I began thinking of my grandmother.

_ My cousin and I were in Mexico, visiting our grandparents. He, being the brat that he was, was out in the city. Meanwhile, I had stayed in the house. _

_ That dude’s been gone for more than he should have, which bothered us. I went off to find him, but something sinister found me instead. _

_ It was a monster. A ghost. It was trying to eat me. _

_ “No toques a mi nieta, Hueco!” It was my grandmother’s voice. I looked back at her, to see that she had a weapon in her hand. A sword. _

_ Quickly, she slashed at the Hueco and it disappeared. Disintegrated. _

_ “Abuela!” I shouted as I ran up to her. We embraced for a few seconds before she broke the hug. _

_ “Are you alright?” She asked me in Japanese. _

_ “Sí.” We started to walk back to the house. Something was bugging my tiny little mind, so I stopped. “Abuela, What was that?” _

_ Noticing that I had stopped, she stopped as well and turned towards me. “That is a hollow. Un Hueco. They start off as spirits. But when they’re on this earth for too long, they become distorted, corrupted. They begin to look and act like monsters. You get it, honey?” _

_ I hummed in acknowledgment. “Good, now let’s get back. Maybe Yasutora has come back already.” _

_ “Okay.” _

That’s right. I was seven when I first saw a hollow. Yet it would be a few years before my powers fully awakened.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I decided to go down to the chamber where arrancars are made.

It seemed I came in before Ulquiorra and Yammy.

Aizen welcomes me as I sat down. Number nine, Aaroniero Arruruerie, six, Luppi, three, Tier Harribel, and Grimmjow were already there. It wasn’t long before Number four and number ten was welcomed as well.

“Welcome, Ulquiorra, and Yammy,” Aizen stated. “It won’t be long now.” He placed the gem into its hold.

“What’s the status of the Hogyoku?” asked the pale Espada as he and the larger male walked in.

“50%,” Aizen answered. “It is going to awaken exactly when the Soul Society expects it to. But, there’s a secret. A secret that only those who have actually possessed the Hogyoku are aware of.” Our leader’s hand inches closer to the gem. “I have my doubts that even Kisuke Urahara, the man who originally developed it, has the slightest clue about this unusual secret. When the Hogyoku, in a dormant state with its seal removed,” Sōsuke’s flesh had now connected with the gem. Its color was black as it reached out to touch Aizen’s hand. “Is joined with someone who possesses twice the spirit energy of a captain, for a very short time,” the gem glowed. “It’s full power is suddenly released. As if the Hogyoku were completely awakened once again.”

The glass broke and blew away as the new Arrancar took its shape. He was blonde, short, skinny frame. A piece of his mask stayed on top of his bangs.

“Can you tell me your name, new comrade?” Aizen asked the newcomer.

“Wonderweiss,” the newcomer stated. “Wonderweiss Margela.”

Satisfied, our leader turned to Ulquiorra. “Do you remember the order I gave you approximately one month ago, Ulquiorra?” He asked him.

“Yes,” was all the number four Arrancar said.

“It is time to carry it out. I will even give you a choice, and take whomever you like with you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Aizen walked around Wonderweiss and looked to Grimmjow, who sat lonely on a high perch. “Oh, by the way,” he said. “Would you like to go as well, Grimmjow?”

Of course, he wants to go. “Yes,” He said almost evilly. 

“Will you go as well, Vanderlyle?” Aizen asked, turning towards me, who was sitting next to Harribel. The two of us are friendly towards each other. Most of the time, our personalities can balance each other out. While we are both calm most of the time, she can be taciturn, while I would be spouting some crazy shit. She’s a lot more analytical than I am and prefers not to fight. She cares for her Fracción, which is nice to see. Contrary to how Grimmjow ran his.

“No thank you, sir. I think I’ll stay here, and welcome her when she comes,” I answered.

“So be it.”

With that order in place, we all went our separate ways.

Wanting to watch the chaos unfold, I went over to Tōsen’s control room. There, he had two cameras placed on the Espada. One on Yammy, and one on Luppi.

“Tōsen, I have to ask you something.”

“Yes, Vanderlyle? What is it?” He asked, again not turning his face away from the screens.

“Do you really think that Wonderweiss was ready?” I asked him, stepping closer to the screens. The question received no answer. As I said that, the kid fired a Cero at the hat and clogs guy. “Hmmm. That man, he’s the same man who Yammy fought before, isn’t he?”

“Yes.” 

I watched as the man deflected and dodged the ceros with great power and speed, almost like how I had learned to do.

A few minutes later, we had gotten word that Ulquiorra’s part was successful. Pretty soon, we had called a Negación on them, bringing them back to Las Noches. Now, it was just another twelve hours until that girl comes.

When Grimmjow and the others got back, I remembered that Tōsen didn’t have an eye on the panther. 

“So, how’d round two come along?” I asked them. “Well, really, round one, for the new guys.”

It seemed that my wording pissed new number six off. He would have said that it would only apply to Margela, but instead, he went with, “Fuck you,” Luppi said to me, to which I replied those same words back to him.

“It went fine,” Grimmjow told me before leaving the group.

“I trust that everything went smoothly with Orihime?” I asked Ulquiorra. 

“Of course,” was all number four said.

Deciding to go check up on Grimmjow, I left the group to their own devices.

I found the man in his room. He was deep in thought. “Did your reunion not go as well as you hoped?” I asked him.

“No,” he said, with a disinterested tone. 

“Well then, what is it?”

“He, he had this power with him, that he didn’t have before… it-it was like he was becoming a hollow.”

My brow furrowed. “Becoming a hollow?” I repeated, stepping closer to him.

“Yeah, he had this mask on. It resembled a hollow, but he wasn’t quite a hollow. He was crazy powerful with it on.”

“Really?” I asked as I sat on the couch next to him.

“Yeah, but he could only have it on for eleven seconds.”

“Well, then I guess he doesn’t have that much control over this ability.”

“Seems like it.” Silence has washed over the room. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, yet it wasn’t uncomfortable either. We didn’t talk for at least two minutes, and at that point, I had taken to looking around the room. “Hey, Vanderlyle?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you shoo me out of your room yesterday?”

“I just had something on my mind I needed to work out. That’s all.”

“Really? Like what?” He shifted where he sat and perched his head on his hand.

“Just old memories ... the days before I was brought here.” 

“And what do you remember? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Just something about my grandmother”

“Really? Like what?” 

“I went into town to look for my cousin, while along the way being confronted by a hollow. Mi Abuela took care of it.” After some silence, I said, clutching my pendant, “I think she’s also the one that gave me this.”

Finally, after twelve hours of senseless waiting, (a few of those hours deleted by sleep), the girl had come. Ulquiorra had brought her to the first throne room, where all the Espada and myself were waiting for her. I stood next to Grimmjow.

“Ah, welcome,” Aizen said from his throne as the girl walked in. His head perched on his hand. “This is Las Noches, our palace.” All she did was stare. There was a hint of fear in her eyes. “Orihime Inoue, is that correct?”

“Yes,” The ginger said shyly.

“Sorry to rush you, Orihime. But, will you show me your power?” 

“Uh, yes, I-“ The girl was shaking. Poor thing. 

“It seems there are certain people here who would much perfect it if I had not brought you here to Hueco Mundo. Isn’t that right, Luppi?”

The short man with pink makeup averted his gaze from the lord. “Yes, of course, I don’t like it,” he admitted. “Our entire battle has meant nothing. All of it was little more than a diversion,” frustration in his voice rose. “So that we could bring this girl here. Frankly, it only makes me disgusted with her.”

“It was shocking,” Aizen said with literally no emotion in his voice at all. “I was surprised to see you beaten so severely.”

Luppi scowled.

The hand holding his head fell as Aizen leaned forward, saying, “Oh, I know what we should do. Orihime, demonstrate the strength of your power for us. I want you to heal Grimmjow’s left arm.”

Audible, short gasps could be heard from the girl, Grimmjow, and me.

“Impossible,” Luppi stated. “That’s crazy Lord Aizen.” Fear for his life slowly rising. “It can’t be done. Grimmjow? Director-General Tōsen turned his arm into ashes. How is she going to heal something that doesn’t exist?” At that, Orihime started walking towards the cerulean haired male. “She’s not a god!” Luppi scoffed.

When she came up to the panther hollow, it seemed like she was about the same height that I was. He almost towered over her. Grimmjow’s eyes still held the shock in them.

“Soten Kisshun,” was all she said before these mysterious things with wings and some orange glow surrounded the space where his arm should be. “Now I-I reject,” she said softly as she put her hand on the glow.

“Hey! Are you listening to me, girl?!” Luppi shouted. “If you’re putting on an act in a pathetic attempt to save yourself, you might as well stop it!”

“Just shut up,” I said sternly with an annoyed tone. “Let her work. Besides, your bickering is getting annoying.”

“Why you-“ before he could even finish, I had Sonídoed right in front of him, the souls I collected at my fingertips actively acting as a small blade.

“I said stop talking,” my tone was dead serious. When he looked into my eyes, he saw that look. That look I gave people with my eyes glowing, full of murderous intent. He shut up immediately.

Because I had threatened him, both of us were too busy to see that Grimmjow’s arm had indeed healed. The whistle that the glow gave off had stopped. I looked back to see his arm in its place.

“Oh damn, it worked,” I said, my tone less serious than it was seconds ago. I let my hand drop and the white light at the tips of my fingers disappear as I walked to Grimmjow’s side.

“H-how?” Luppi asked no one. Grimm stares at his arm in sheer shock and amazement. “This is-this is beyond the point of healing. What sorcery is this? What did you do, girl!?” He shouted.

As he talked, I went on my tiptoes to whisper into the cerulean haired male’s ears. “You should have her heal you where your tattoo was,” I whispered. No one else heard it but him.

“Don’t you understand?” asked Aizen. “Ulquiorra thinks it’s temporal or spatial regression. Both are interesting theories.”

“Yes,” number four agreed.

“It can’t be,” Luppi, stated, still in denial. “No human could have such advanced power. It’s completely impossible.”

“It is neither one,” our leader stated as if Luppi hadn’t even spoken. “Temporal or spatial. It rejects all forms of phenomenon. Her power limits, rejects, and negates what has happened to an object. She has the power to return things to the state they existed in before events changed them. It exceeds temporal or spatial regression. Effortlessly, it overcomes the limits of all established phenomena. It knows no borders or barriers. In fact, it oversteps the limitations set by gods.”

Grimm took one more look at his hand before saying, “Hey girl,” he had turned his back to her and pointed at his scar there. “Come heal one more thing for me.”

Without much hesitation, she went up to him and said those same words she did when healing his arm. Immediately, the pink flesh turned back into his normal skin. The tattoo of the number six reappeared.

Luppi gasped before he asked in a harsh tone, “Just what do you think you're doing Grimmjow?” 

The panther turned to him with a wicked smile on his face. “Huh? Didn’t Vanderlyle tell you to shut up?”Just to get Orihime out of the way of them, I pulled her aside. In one split second, he had lodged his hand into the Espada’s chest. 

“Grimmjow,” Luppi struggled to say, “You bastard.”

“Your days are done,” The cerulean Espada told him evilly as a cero formed in his other hand. “Goodbye, Mr. ex-number six!” The cero fired. With Luppi dead, Grimm started to laugh in the evilest manner I’d ever heard him. “It’s back!” He said between the laughter. “My power is back! The sixth Espada is Grimmjow again!” Grimmjow, the Espada’s embodiment of destruction was whole again.

After his laughing fit was over, Aizen had Ulquiorra take her to a cell, but he had me bring her clothes. He also said for me to make routine check-ups on her because we’re both human and he thinks that will bring her some comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked towards Szayelaporro’s room to get Inoue’s clothes, I couldn’t help but wonder about how the pink-haired Espada feels about Yylfordt. The former is alive, an Espada, and the younger sibling, while the latter is dead, was an Arrancar, and the older sibling. 

Although, maybe I shouldn’t mention the man’s older brother. Not that I was planning on talking to him anyway. He hates people who are non-hollow, me included. Oh well. It can’t be helped, I guess.

“I’m here for Orihime’s clothes,” was all I said as I entered the room.

“Yeah,” He said as he tossed me a white garment. I caught it with ease and walked back to Orihime’s room.

Right now, Ulquiorra is probably bringing the girl back to her room. Aizen had just shown the Hogyoku to her, while then asking her to use her power for him. It was a risky move, I noticed. Showing her that gem could instigate thoughts is stealing it, or worse, destroying it. She does indeed have the power to do that.

“I’m back,” I announced, as I walked in. The girl’s been sitting by the barred window. She turned toward me and got up. “Put these on.” I threw the garment in her direction, semi-hoping that she’ll catch it. She did it at the last second. “I’ll be back,” I tell her as I walked away.

All of a sudden, a mix of reiatsu and the world-shaking put me on edge. Everyone in Las Noches felt it. I knew, or at least, could most likely guess what this meant. Her people had come to save her.

In less time than anyone really expected, the group had destroyed the farthest outpost. The twenty-second underground passage.

As Nelliel most likely knew, it’s a little over a three day’s walk from there to the castle. I wonder how that small Arrancar is doing. I haven’t really seen her since Szayelaporro and Nnoitra tricked her. Oh well, knowing her, she’s probably met up with some hollows and made them her Fracción. Although, she wouldn’t call them that, she would probably call them family. That silly little child.

Anyway, if they only just got here, and landed in that bunker, aww man. They’re gonna have so much trouble out in the open.

Not five minutes after then, did a meeting between the Espada and Aizen take place. A meeting in which I’m not invited and therefore don’t care for.

Either Grimmjow or Harribel will tell me what happened. For now, I think I’ll go to Kaname’s control room. If the people are in fact here to rescue Orihime, then I have a pretty good idea about who they are. They’re the boys from Ulquiorra’s report approximately one month ago.

However, as I walked by Orihime’s room, I noticed number four was there. “Your friends have entered Hueco Mundo,” he told the ginger. I stopped to listen. By doing so, I made the souls of the walls stretch thinner so that I could hear what they said.

“Why would they come here?” Orihime asked, completely clueless. She’s already given up.

“Why, you ask?” Ulquiorra said. “They have come to save you.” She gasped. “Why else would they choose to come here?” There was no emotion in his voice. “They have no other reasons.”

“So they came here, just to save me?” She asked, still processing that information.

“Yes, that’s right. But that no longer had any meaning for you. By wearing these clothes, you are no longer the person you once used to be. You are one of us now. In body and in spirit. That is reality, Orihime Inoue.”

“Yes,” She said quietly. 

“Tell me,” he went on. “Who does your body and spirit belong to now? I want to hear you say it out loud.”

“They—they belong to Lord Aizen and are for his purpose and use.”

_ “Damn,” _ I thought. She’s already broken down. It took me longer than that. This girl, while brave, and having that special power, she is still weak in the heart and mind. If she’s not careful, she could get ideas about escaping. She’ll die. Then again, I’ve been ordered by Aizen to spend time with her so that such thoughts don’t come to mind.

When Ulquiorra came out of the room, I returned the walls’ souls to normal. I also started to walk in the direction I had before, which seemed to be the opposite of number four’s. I heard Nnoitra say something, but I blocked him out.

When I had gotten to Tōsen’s room, five cameras were already on the intruders. Wonderweiss was in the corner.

“So, where are they now?” I asked as I stepped into the room.

“They just reached the rooms of the former Espadas,” Tōsen answered her.

“Ooh~,” Said I as I searched for that colored man.

“Ah, Kaname, and Vanderlyle, I see you’re spying on the intruders~.” Gin said. He stood right by the door. “That’s not a very sporting thing to do.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite,” Tōsen said to him as he looked back. “You only came down here to chat because you were interested in how they were progressing. Same as us. Isn’t that right, Gin?”

“I was just joking~,” Gin told him. “Don’t get so upset. You take this much too seriously.” Gin was about to step further in the room before Margela grabbed his cloth. The man groaned in complaint. “Kaname, do something about this crazy kid, will you?”

“That’ll do, Wonderweiss,” Tōsen told the new Arrancar. His tone was gentle. Just like that, the blonde let Gin go.

The kid then proceeded to put his thumb up to his mouth as he again struggled to make words.

Ichimaru walked in a few steps before looking back at the blonde. “That kid’s a strange one,” he noted. “But he’s really taken a liking to you hasn’t he?”

Now, Tōsen turned his full body towards the other former soul reaper. “I believe those with pure intentions are drawn to each other. The only problem is, I haven’t quite figured out what his intentions are, pure or otherwise.” I stayed silent. I don’t know if my intentions are pure, I haven’t figured that out for myself yet.

“Not being a person of pure intentions myself, I can see why he doesn’t get along with me.”

“That must explain why your very presence makes him so nervous.” 

That comment just made me wonder. How does he view me?

“Come take a look,” Kaname told the man as he went back to facing the screens. “The five of them have split up.”

Ichimaru leaned in closer. “Oh, you’re right,” he said. “But that’s good. They’ll have a lesser chance of success if they’re each on their own… I wonder if these kids have any idea as to the extent of their strength levels.”

“Indeed,” the long-haired male seconded. “It looks like they’ve stumbled onto an interesting area of Hueco Mundo.”

“Ah, yes, they’re passing through the Den of Tres Cifras.”

“Tres Cifras, ohhh,” Margela repeated.

“Yes,” Kaname told him. “Since you haven’t been here very long, I’m sure nobody’s bothered to tell you about it. Here’s what it means: Tres Cifras, is three digits. If you mean an Arrancar with a three-digit number, that being is inferior and has been demoted. That means it’s done something unforgivable and had been stripped of his rank. All those with a three-digit number are called Privaron Espada.”

“Speaking of Privaron Espada,” Gin interjected. “Vanderlyle, why don’t you ever hang out with them? They are the ones you grew up with are they not?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure,” I answered. “I’m not sure about any of this.” I didn’t look up from the screens once.

“What do you mean?” Tōsen asked me.

“Why did Aizen choose to bring Orihime here, if she could just wipe the Hogyoku out of existence?” I asked particularly no one. “Plus, from what I’ve heard, that carrot top boy, he has a hollow mask. It gives him a boost in his powers, but by how much, I’m not sure.” In fact, the kid is doing that right now. “See? look, he’s doing it now.”

As I said it, I noticed a small girl with them. As I squinted my eyes, I thought I was seeing things. But I wasn’t. _ “Why is there a small child with him?” _ I wondered.

The two men turned to the screen that held his image. The boy wore a hollow mask with red lines on the left side of the face. 

“Oh~, how strange,” Ichimaru notes.

“Vanderlyle, how did you come across this information?” Tōsen asked. Both of them turned towards me to hear my answer.

There was no getting around it now. “Grimmjow,” I said truthfully with nothing else, not even context.

“I’ve told you not to hang around him. He-“ Kaname Demi scolded before I cut him off.

“He’s a bastard with a sadistic personality and who holds little respect for Lord Aizen and your authority. I know,” I tell him.

To that response, Gin smirked. 

After a few seconds, I went back to watching the dark-skinned boy. He’s failing in his battle miserably. As I watched, I tried to figure it out. Exactly why I feel like this person is so familiar, and why he has a similar power to mine. Ichimaru noticed this of course.

“Having a crush on the enemy are we?” The light grey-haired man mused.

“What?” I asked as if appalled by the idea. “No, he just, seems familiar. I-I can’t quite place it.”

“Sure,” he accepted.

The room fell into silence, so him being bored, Gin left.

I had also taken a break. I was right near Aizen’s second throne room when I heard of Dordoni’s passing. Oh well, he’s gone now. I never really liked him, although he seemed to be more like a fun-loving uncle than anything.

“Apparently it was a bit harder for the boy than I thought it would be,” I heard Aizen say. “I assumed defeating someone of Dordoni’s skill level would have been less of a challenge, and far easier for him.”

“Lord Aizen, if I may,” I say as I step inside, not bowing, like the messenger Arrancar. “The boy can hollowfy, and he only wanted to reserve that power for the real Espada. It took him longer than I thought to realize he had to use it no matter who he faced.”

“How interesting,” Aizen stated. His gaze turned to the messenger. “Regardless, there’s something you failed to report to me isn’t there,” our leader asked him. 

He whimpered, not wanting to give the answer, which prompted Aizen to bring down his spiritual pressure on him. “Tell me,” he continued, “Who specifically sent the Exequias out to eliminate the boy?”

“I-it-It,” he struggled.

“What’s the problem?” The brunette asked him. “Didn’t I make the question clear enough for you?”

All of a sudden Szayelaporro stepped into the room. Far away from me. “It was me, Lord Aizen,” he claimed.

Aizen stopped putting down his spiritual pressure and looked to the Espada. “It was you Szayelaporro,” he repeated back to him, a dark stare showed on his face.

It took him a second, but he finally went down on his knees. “My humblest apologies, sir,” he said as he sipped his head. “I wanted to make sure we eliminated him while he was injured. I thought it was a rare opportunity, so I ordered them to go at my own discretion, my lord,” he explained, never once facing Aizen. The grey-haired man paused. “I realize now lord Aizen, that even though I did it for you, I was wrong not to ask permission. I’ll accept any form of punishment you wish to administer.”

Curious as to what Aizen might say, both Gin and I looked to him.

“That won’t be necessary,” our leader told him. The Espada gasped and finally looked at him. Aizen sat back down in his chair. “Just as long as you had a good reason, there’s no need to punish you.”

“Thank you very much, my lord,” the grey-haired man got up. “I should return to my duties.”

Aizen once again rested his cheek against his hand. “However,” he continued, making the man stop. “In the future Szayelaporro, I want your reports to be more detailed and accurate. The data that you collected from Dordoni, regarding the intruder, will it be of any help with your research?”

I couldn’t exactly see since his back was turned to us, but Szayelaporro was fearful. A sweat might have dropped. “Yes, it will,” was all he responded with.

“That’s splendid,” Aizen praised with no emotion in his voice. “Keep up the good work.” With that, he finally left.

“Interesting, you seem to be having quite a lot of fun,” Gin noticed, as Aizen turned his chair around to look outside. “Even though one of your subordinates was just killed.”

Aizen got up from his chair and walked forward. “Do I look happy?” Our Lord asked Ichimaru.

“You seem to be amused,” The grey-haired male explained. “I think maybe energized is the right word. Excited that those kids are winning fight after fight, overcoming your defenses, and making their way to your inner sanctum.”

“Amused, you say?” The brunette looked up at the sky. “Maybe so. I suppose I do feel something akin to that emotion.” He then turned towards Ichimaru. “Do you find that strange, Gin?”

Ichimaru’s lips twitched up slightly. “Not at all my lord. Oddly enough, I feel somewhat the same myself.

“Humph,” I took that as my leave.

It will take a while for the intruders to get here.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

After that incident, I followed Ichimaru back to his control room. He always likes to change the passageways. No one ever really gets lost, unless your Yammy, that is.

When I was right at the door frame, I could see he was already starting to change them. I smiled slightly. Those Ryoka will have a harder time, now that the passageways have changed.

Just as I was about to leave, Gin spoke up. “Oh, Vanderlyle?”

”Yeah?” I asked, turning to face him. He stood and walked towards me.

Then, he dug through his pocket and held out this small device. “This is a device that will allow you to go to and from Hueco Mundo freely. I swiped it off of Aizen and told him that I wanted to keep it. I’m giving this to you. Don’t tell anyone.”

”Uh, okay,” I said, taking the device and pocketing it. “Not a word,” I said as I left the room.

What the hell was that all about?

“Huh?” By the change in the surrounding spiritual pressure, I can see that Cirucci Sanderwicci has been defeated. Yet, she’s still alive.

Wanting to find out who took her down, I went back into Tōsen's control room.

Once I found the monitors, I said, “Rewind,” to find out exactly which one took her down and how she did it.

Alas, it wasn’t a soul reaper or that colored boy. It was the other one. The one wearing white. He calls himself a Quincy. “I see,” I said out loud. “So he chose to let her live, while also weakening her power. Interesting.”

As I watched, I saw that not long after that Quincy walked away, the Exequias came for her. “Oh well,” I said out loud.

Now that both her and Dordoni are defeated, I turned my gaze to that dark-skinned boy, to see how he was doing.

Gantenbainne, Privaron Espada, number 107, was really doing a number on him. The human keeps trying and trying to land a hit, but always fails, and gets pushed back.

Since the human doesn’t have a weapon, this is just a straight-up fistfight.

If this is really the extent of the colored boy’s power, then Gantenbainne doesn’t even have to draw his sword.

The two of them collided again, and ended up a few feet from each other, facing back to back. All of a sudden, the human lands a hit on Gantenbainne’s face.

He actually manages to punch the Arrancar into the wall.

Now, it seems neither is holding back as they exchange blows. They must be at an understanding to end this quickly.

“Oh no,” I said in a sort of downbeat tone. Gantenbainne had released his weapon and his rapid-fire punches. He goes all the way up to 100, counting in Español all the way up (mostly in his head). With the final blow, the human got punched into the ground, indenting the surface. Even though the bugs aren’t built for audio, just visuals, I make them hear the next few words.

“Get up Yasutora Sado,” Gantenbainne said. At the mention of that name, I froze. My hold on the spying bugs seared out of shock. That was the name of my cousin. Yasutora Sado, the brat that used to run away during our visits with our grandparents. He would get into fights in the city. Grandpa always used to have to save him. Could this boy really be him? Could he really be Chad? I was brought out of my thoughts by a crash.

I gasped as he got up from the ground and got a hold of the Arrancar’s arm. Chad’s right arm began to change. It seemed that his full powers have been awakened, now that he is here. He’s realized what this world can provide for him. If he’s anything like me, he will be extraordinarily powerful.

All of a sudden, a gargantuan blue light erupted from the back of Chad’s right arm. He drew it back, and in one swift motion forward, that blue light was thrust upon his opponent. That created a giant whip in the wall and pushed Gantenbainne into the next room.

Number 107 Sonídoed away before attempting side kicking Chad’s face, which failed as the human blocked the attack.

Once again, Gantenbainne was thrust into a solid object. Well, actually, this time it was a few solid pillars. Even so, now the man started going on the defensive and running. He is losing this fight immensely. 

Now, the Arrancar Sonídoed away, but Chad caught up to him, using the same technique that I use to Sonído. I wonder if he is even aware of what he’s doing. He would also most likely be able to awaken his left arm if he continues to be here.

It’s almost hard to watch, Gantenbainne being beaten so badly by this, and yet I’m not sure I can look away. This battle should end quickly, and then, the Exequias would come for him as well.

But for now, they’re just throwing punches. Now, it seemed to be a game of chase, as Chad warmed up his right arm again.he fired, and again his opponent was knocked into a pillar.

As the smoke cleared, Chad and I, we both saw that he was now in his released form. On top of that, he also released his attack. Chad had no time to react, however, I knew he was okay.

The boy had used his right arm as a shield, exactly how it looked to be. This power of his is defensive. In that split second, his left arm had also awakened. This arm would be his offensive arm.

Both are very different in appearance alone. El Brazo Derecho was black with a magenta stripe down the middle, while El Brazo Izquierda’s color was white with red accents (primarily, a stripe down the arm and at the fingertips).

The Arrancar kept throwing energy attacks at him, and he just kept crushing them with his left hand.

He tried again with an even more powerful version of the same attack, it still didn’t work.

Next, the Arrancar tried to Sonído kick him in the face, but Chad caught his foot and flung him into one of the last demeaning pillars.

Again it had turned into a fistfight. With his right arm, he pushed the man back against the wall. His left hand had developed this blue glow around his fingertips. They very much resemble lightning. Then, he balled his hand into a fist and punched the Arrancar.

The wall Gantenbainne cracked, then his released form cracked out of existence. In the next instant, a dent shaped like a devil’s skull imprinted itself on the wall. The outside part of that wall, crumbled. The human walked out into the sunlight.

Gantenbainne’s body lay on the ground as Chad walked to it. Although I could feel it, the Arrancar wasn’t dead. Chad went off, to go further into the castle.

“Still spying on that one are we~?” Ichimaru asked.

“Yes,” I admitted. “What of it?”

“Well, I’m not sure, I just find it peculiar.” At the lightly grey-haired man’s words, I left the room. “Oh, so now you don’t want to talk about it?” He guessed.

“No, I’m just going to check on Orihime,” I told him.

There was no response that I could hear. However, I’m sure I had stayed in his presence, he would have smirked that strange evil smirk of his.

I genuinely did want to check on the girl. Well, I was, until I felt a change in spiritual pressure and energy.

_ “Oh no,” _ I thought as I ran outside. _ “That damn Nnoitra!” _

When I had gotten outside, I saw a figure lying on the ground, and Nnoitra and Tesla walking away. “Nnoitra, What the hell!” I yelled as soon as I got close. As I did, I felt a rise in Aaroniero Arruruerie’s spiritual pressure. But that didn’t matter now.

“He’s not dead,” number five said matter of factly. With that, the two left.

_ “That idiot!” _ I thought. _ “He wasn’t supposed to engage with them.” _

All of a sudden, Chad spoke. “Stop there!” He Yelled weakly. He struggled to even get up on his knees. Even then, he was still bleeding. “We’re not finished yet. I won’t let you go. Not while I have strength left in my body.”

Nnoitra turned around. “Oh, you can still move, I see,” the Espada noticed.

Chad was just about to punch him with his left arm, when Tesla blocked him, saying, “I will not allow a weakling like yourself to land a blow on master Nnoitra.”

The human weakly cursed at him as he fell.

“Now, shall we leave, my lord?” the Fracción asked. However, his master’s answer was pointing his weapon right on his subordinate’s throat.

“Tesla, who told you to interfere?” Nnoitra challenged.

“I’m terribly sorry, my lord,” Tesla apologized. “I couldn’t hesitate. I saw the enemy put all of his strength into a final attempt to defeat you. I was afraid of the possibility of you being injured.” He sounded scared.

“You were wrong,” the fifth Espada criticized harshly. “Nothing was going to happen. No one in the universe is my equal. No one can break this body.”

_“Well, except for Espada's numbers one through four,” _I thought_. “And also Lord Aizen, Gin, and Kaname.”_ If I Said that out loud, I would not see tomorrow.

While I thought that, the mad Espada had pressed his weapon tighter against his Fracción’s throat. “Never forget that,” he hissed. “I am the most powerful Espada ever created!... Let’s go,” he said coldly.

The two left. Leaving me outside with Chad. Just what should I do with him?

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

I decided that I would go back into my room, and find my first aid kit. It’s really just a bunch of things I’ve stolen from the good doctors. They don’t seem to mind, however, and I know how to do a lot since watching them six up my old master.

When I finished patching him up to the best of my ability, I Sonídoed away. I’m not ready for him to know me yet.

Guess I’ll be going to Orihime’s. 

When I got there, I saw there was a tray of food for her to eat, but she wasn’t eating it.

“What’s the matter?” I asked as I stepped closer. “Not willing to eat?” She didn’t answer me. “I get it,” I continued. “I did the same thing. But you have to eat. You have to stay alive. If not for yourself, then for your friends. If they came here and saw you dead due to starvation, then them coming here would have meant this entire trip was a waste. Now, I know that you’re friends mean a lot to you, so please, eat.”

She didn’t even say anything as she finally reached onto the tray and started eating. 

When half of the food was gone, Ulquiorra came in. “Oh, you’re eating,” he observed. “Good.”

I stood up to leave, but Orihime grabbed my hand. “I never got your name,” she said quietly as if doing this made her feel afraid. And yet, she was doing this anyway.

“It’s Vanderlyle,” I told her, before shaking off her hand. “Vanderlyle Sado.” I heard her gasp as I exited the room. 

“Huh?” I wondered out loud. _ “Someone must have fallen into Szayelaporro’s trap room,” _ I thought. _ “Why else would there be a sudden momentary flash of the eight Espada’s spirit energy? The Espada of Madness. Heh. Whoever’s up against him is in deep trouble._”

In the next instant, it seemed that one of the Ryoka had fallen. Or at least, she was very weak. She was Aaroniero’s opponent. Yet, she wasn’t completely gone. Maybe she still has some Will to fight.

Or maybe not. One of the heads of that creature is dead. The other one is rolling around screaming for help which won’t be given to it. Actually, scratch that, it just died. Their spiritual pressure is no more. A Ryoka has killed Espada number nine, the embodiment of greed: Aaroniero Arruruerie.

He’s dead, and everyone can feel it. I imagine Yammy would shrug it off and call him weak, although that seems more like something Nnoitra would say. Starrk probably wouldn’t care. Harribel might though. Regardless, something might be done. I say might, because he was only the ninth Espada.

His opponent is very weak. I’m debating on whether or not to go help her. Maybe I shouldn’t. I’ve already helped one. Aizen and the others might get mad at me.

If I keep stalling like this, then she’ll die. I guess she’ll die then.

With nothing else to really do, I went over to Orihime’s again. 

“Orihime, I’m coming in,” I tell her as the door opens. 

I found her looking out the window as per usual. “Are you okay?” I asked her.

“Huh?” She turned her head to face me. Maybe she was thinking heavily on something.

“Two of your friends are gravely injured. One of them is on the brink of death,” I elaborated as I walked further into the room. “How are you feeling?”

She didn’t answer. “It’s an honest question,” I continued. “I genuinely want to know.”

“I’m fine,” she lied. I saw right past her smile. Her voice was a bit shaky as well. She feels like she needs to act strong around us, around me. 

“No your not,” I challenged her. “It’s okay, you know, to cry about them around me.” I stepped closer. “When I was taken, I kept wondering if or when my people would come for me. As you can see, I’m still here. They never did. But your friends are here. They are trying to get you out. And honestly, I’m debating on helping them.”

“Why?” Orihime asked. “Just who are you?” Now, her entire body faced me. The girl’s voice still shook. “You say your last name is Sado, but none of us have ever heard him talk about anyone in his family other than his grandfather.”

“Of course he would,” I sighed. “I’m not surprised. I’m the reason our grandmother died, and I have been missing for about seven years. He probably might think that his dear cousin is dead. I’m a touchy subject for him to talk about.”

She gasped slightly. I looked at her, but she averted her gaze. 

“Would you like to get out of here?” I asked her. 

“W-what?” she asked, stunned that I would even ask such a question.

“I can tell that you’re thinking about your friends. So let’s go.” 

Just as she was about to step closer to me, she stopped. I knew why. One of her friends had just released an immense spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra had engaged in battle with him.

“Ichigo,” she said. Her voice heavily worried. Her knees were growing weak and she was about to fall. Luckily, I caught her before she was able to reach the ground. “First Rukia, and now Ichigo?” By the sound of her voice, it seems as though she couldn’t bear it. I held her tightly as she wept in my arms.

All of a sudden, the door crept open. Two lower-ranked female arrancars were at the door. “Aw man!” one of them whined. “The princess isn’t alone!”

“What do you two want?” I asked. My voice laced with malice.

“Just some fun,” Menoly Mallia said. “My, my, this is a fancy room isn’t it?” She noticed as she walked closer inside.

The one with long dark hair, Loly Aivirrne lay on the couch. “I guess Lord Aizen must really like you a lot. The Arrancar pet the pillow. “Isn’t that the truth, princess? You’re the girl of the hour, everyone is talking about you. You _ must _be important. It’s amazing that five people came to save their princess. That’s wayyy more than it seems Vanderlyle is worth.”

“What was that?” I asked, gritting my teeth. Inoue is frozen in fear.

“Tell me, princess Orihime,” Loly came up to the ginger, completely ignoring me. “Do you think that everybody should kneel down to worship you?”

“Hah, loser,” Menoly taunted.

“Think you’re special?” pigtails continued. “Think you deserve all this attention?” She started backing her up into a wall.

“I don’t think that,” Orihime told them softly.

“I’m sorry, what was that? You’ll have to speak up princess. I couldn’t hear what you said.” Now, she actually was up against a wall.

“I don’t think that!” Inoue shouted.

Pigtails laughed. “You hear that?” she asked the blonde. “You hear what she’s saying? She doesn’t think that.”

“How shocking,” Menoly stated with little emotion.

All of a sudden, Loly and placed a hand on the wall close to the human’s face. “Let me give you a little piece of advice, Miss, Orihime, princess.” The Arrancar then caressed her cheek. Next, she yanked on her hair and flung her to the ground.

I placed my necklace in case this went too far.

“Don’t start thinking you’re so special,” Loly told her as she walked over to her. “You’re nothing but a human. You don’t deserve the honor of being at Lord Aizen’s side.” She then turned her gaze to me. “At least Vanderlyle’s earned it. Even if she’s a human.”

I gritted my teeth again. I hate these two. They always feel like they have to bring people down. Now, Loly’s foot was on Orihime’s shoulder. I’m drawing the line. “That’s enough,” I told them.

“What?” Loly deadpanned, returning her attention to me.

“I said,” my necklace turned into a scourge whip. “That’s enough.” My eyes glowed their dark glow. “Now leave.”

“No way,” Loly challenged. 

“Alright,” I accepted. “Then you leave me no choice.” In one split second, I had pinned her against the wall so hard it left an indent. Her back faced me. She was about to move, but my soul laser pierced the wall just inches from her face. “Don’t even try it,” I warned. “Or do you want your pigtails cut, and your face to be scared, _ again _?” I then looked to Menoly and swung my whip.

She gasped before raising her sword to block it. However, my whip had wrapped itself around the sheath. With that done, I yanked the blonde towards me, making her feet go off the ground. When her face was close enough, I punched it square on the cheek. She was sent flying into the wall. K.O. A few bones may or may not have cracked before her body went limp and crashed into the floor. “Now, do I need to repeat myself?” I asked them both. No answer. “Huh?!” Now, my whip had changed itself into a knife as pressed it against Loly’s throat.

“N-no,” she dark-haired girl said softly. 

“What was that?” I asked in a volume louder than necessary. “You need to speak up!” I had bound her wrists together with my free hand and pushed her harder into the wall. 

“I told you to leave,” I said in a calmer voice that was teaming with malice. “So leave.” I let Loly go. The woman tried to attack me again, but I flipped her and flung her against the ground right next to Menoly. Loly couldn’t get up. I guess I broke her leg.

I then walked over to Orihime, who was still on the ground. “Are okay?” I asked her gently.

“Y-yes,” she confirmed, getting onto her feet. “Why did you do that?” She asked me.

“Because they’re annoying as hell. There’s no reason for their actions.”

Next, Grimmjow appeared in the door. He looked around. “Well, it seems like you’ve made a bit of a mess in here haven’t you, Vanderlyle?” he asked me.

“Well, I had to. They were trying to get a message across to her which she already knew,” I told him, dusting off my outfit a little. “Besides, they were annoying.

“Why you-,” Loly started to say. I cut her off with a stare. She stopped talking immediately.

“Why are you here anyway?” I asked Grimmjow, ignoring the Arrancar with pigtails.

“Well, I was going to return and ask for a favor, but I guess that’s out the window,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I need her.” The Sexta Espada told me, taking a few steps closer to us.

“Why?” I asked. _ “Why does he want Orihime?” _ Then it came to me. “You want her to heal Ichigo, don’t you?”

“Yep.” He picked her up by the color of her outfit. She gasped. “Let’s go,” he commanded. In silent protest, she swatted his hand away from his clothes. Now that she was free, she walked over to Loly.

“What? Wait a minute, what are you going to do to me?” the Arrancar asked her. Then, she became afraid and slapped Orihime.

The ginger only responded by activating her power and healing her. I saw Loly’s expression twist into shock and horror as Orihime moved on to heal Menoly. 

With both of them healed, the three of us, Grimmjow, Orihime, and I went in search of the carrot top. Although we both felt the need to conceal her as we moved through the castle, Grimmjow thought it would be best if we bound her too.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

When we got there, he was lying face down. A little child was trying to crawl to him. That same small child I saw with him earlier.

As soon as Grimmjow entered the room, he got in the little girl’s path. Scowling at her saying, “Hey, Kid, beat it.”

She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. “It’s really you, Master Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada number six,” the girl said while trembling. 

I walked over to them. “What’s going on?” I asked both of them.

“Nothing,” Grimmjow told me. He then flipped Ichigo’s body over. There’s a hole in the human’s chest. “Tch, I figured things would be like this.”

In one fluid motion, Grimm released Orihime from the bag and cut her gag. She fell to the floor with the very sight of her dear friend lying dead on the floor.

“Ichigo,” She said as she stared in disbelief.

“You know what I brought you here to do,” Grimmjow told her as he sat down in some rubble. I continued to stand. “Now heal.” The panther commanded.

She looked back at him with wide eyes. Or was it, through him? 

Either way, she got to work quickly.

The little kid sobbed as she explained what happened, using the name Nel instead of I. It was strange. Does she know Nelliel? Was she here? Did she take that name as her own?

It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because her babbling was getting annoying.

“Quiet!” Grimmjow Yelled From his seat. “Or else you’ll be picking your teeth up off the ground. That clear to you, kid?” She gulped and nodded her head. “You can stop all your damn noise. He’s gonna be healed anyway.”

“This energy, I can’t reject it,” Orihime said out loud.

“It was Ulquiorra,” Grimmjow explained. “He’s got a style of fighting that is his, and his alone. It’s very particular to him, like a signature, but I doubt he’s aware of it.” Ulquiorra was what caused the hole in Ichigo’s chest.

“When he finds prey who catches his eyes,” I continued. “He stabs them in the same spot where his hole is.

Grimmjow stood up, saying “I’m gonna teach him something about the nature of punishment for taking someone else’s prey.”

All of a sudden, Ichigo’s hand twitched. The four of us all saw it, and we each gasped slightly.

Color started to come back into his eyes.

“It’s Nel, and Orihime,” the boy noticed while staring behind him.

“Ichigo!” The ginger sounded to relieved. Nel climbed over her shoulder and said the same thing. I smiled at them. They looked cute.

Grimmjow apparently didn’t think so, as he stomped his foot into the ground. “Shut your mouth girl,” he commanded. “If you have time to make a fuss, then just heal him already!” Clearly, he’s itching to fight the boy again, and growing ever so impatient for the doctor to do her work.

“Will you be patient for once, Grimm?” I asked of him. “Is it that hard to be so much as patient for a stupid fight?”

“I’ve been patient and this fight isn’t stupid!” He countered.

“Sure,” I said, still calm.

“What the— Grimmjow,” Ichigo noticed. “Why are you with Orihime?”

“He brought her here, to heal you so that the two of you could fight again,” I told him.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” He asked me.

“My name’s Vanderlyle Sado,” I tell him, kneeling down a bit. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Is that the only reason you brought me here to heal him?” Orihime asked us in shock. 

“Oh, quit your complaining. If it wasn’t for me letting you save his life, he’d be dead. Now get back to work! And hurry. Ulquiorra will catch on to what’s happening sooner or later and come back. And before he does-“ He didn’t get to finish his sentence. The fourth Espada was already there.

“Grimmjow and Vanderlyle,” Said the man. We both turned to face him. “What’s going on here? What are you two doing?” We didn’t answer. He stepped farther into the room. “It seems like a simple question,” he told us. “Perhaps I need to rephrase it. Why are you healing an enemy that I’ve already defeated?”

Grimmjow’s lips curled up slightly. “You refuse to answer?” Number four questioned us further.

Orihime averted her gaze from him. “Fine,” he continued speaking. “Have it your way. Regardless, the bottom line is Lord Aizen has entrusted that girl to my care. Hand her over.”

Part of me wanted to hand her over. Part of me wanted to explain what was happening. Yet, it wasn’t really his business what was going on here.

“I don’t think I will,” Grimmjow told him. “What about you, Vanderlyle?” The panther and the bat both turned their gaze towards me.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave it to Inoue,” I stated, looking to her. “Orihime,” I said gently. “Would you like to return with him, or stay here?”

“Uh,” she seemed like she couldn’t make up her mind.

“Enough,” Ulquiorra stated. “I’m tired of this. Let’s go, Orihime.”

“I don’t think she’ll be going anywhere,” Grimmjow told him.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me.” The panther's smile was getting ever so wider. “But just so we’re clear about my position here, let me demonstrate!” As soon as he said those last words, the ground gave in a little.

Ulquiorra’s eyes widened, but only for a split second.

Grimm unleashed a Gran Ray Cero, Which Ulquiorra deflected. “Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on with you, Ulquiorra,” he said. “You’re scared of fighting me. You’re afraid you’ll lose and be crushed!” In the next instant, he fired a normal cero at the pale Espada.

Again, it was deflected. “You deflected that one. How many will it take before I get you?”

The bar Espada Sonídoed above him and fired a green Cero. That was caught by Grimm, this creating a giant swirl of mist. 

The ceiling was destroyed, and both Espadas were in the air.

The panther came up behind him and inserted a Caja de Negación into Ulquiorra’s whole. Instantly, white and purple light surrounded the Espada. 

“Damn it,” Ulquiorra cursed.

“What did you just do, up there?” Orihime asked him as he floated to the ground.

“Aizen gave each one of the Espada something called a Caja de Negación, which we could use to punish our subordinates,” The panther Espada answered. “I used mine just now.”

“Caja de Negación?” Orihime repeated.

“It’s a powerful tool that puts the victim into another dimension,” I explained. “It’s power is limited, though. It’s not made to use against Espada, Considering the strength of their spiritual pressure,” I took into account. “We have about two or three hours before he breaks free.”

“There’s no time to waste,” Grimmjow interjected. “Come on, hurry up and heal your friend!”

“I won’t!” She responded.

My eyes went wide as I gasped a little.

“Perhaps you didn’t hear what I said, but it wasn’t a request,” Grimmjow told her while having his hand around her neck. “Get to work!”

One of her hands tried to pry off his as she protested. “I refuse,” she said. “If I heal Ichigo, you’ll just turn around and hurt him some more,” she complained. Her voice breaking slightly, as she struggled against the Espada’s grip. “I won’t do it!”

“You damn tramp!” I was about to do something, but Ichigo beat me to it.

“Let go of her,” the carrot top commanded Grimm as he yanked his hand away from her neck.

“Ichi—“ She tried but was cut off.

“Orihime,” He said. “Please, heal me.” 

“Huh?” She asked.

“I’m asking you to heal my wounds,” Ichigo elaborated. “And, I want you to heal his as well.” My eyes wandered to Grimmjow’s burnt right arm.

_ “So he wants this fight to be as fair as it can be?” _ I wondered.

“Listen, kid, you’ll find that’s a big mistake,” Grimm told him. “I don’t need your pity.”

“Oh, it’s not pity,” Ichigo assured. “I assume you want us both to fight at full strength, right? Or am I mistaken? Do you plan to use your injuries as an excuse for when you finally lose?” He taunted.

That was it. Both men drew their swords and were now in a deadlock.

“Alright then, bring it on, let’s have a fight to the death,” Grimmjow said, mild excitement present in his voice.

The two pushed each other back. “Sounds good to me.”

Grimm smiled.

Orihime’s… Whatever they are started flying around all over the place, healing both of them.

Ichigo started to comfort Nel.

“Trust me, I’ll win,” the boy said to Orihime before standing opposite his opponent. “Let’s take this battle elsewhere, Grimmjow.” 

“Fine by me.”

Simultaneously, the two boys blasted off to some other location, kicking up a lot of dirt and dust and leaving us three girls to our own devices.

Ichigo landed on top of a building with his Bankai present. Grimmjow landed on a higher building.

The two kept clashing swords in the same way for three strikes. When they pushed off each other, they hit the buildings surrounding them.

Nel covered her head and wept for the carrot top until Orihime comforted her by placing her own hand on the girl’s mask. “It’ll be alright,” The ginger reassured her. “Ichigo will win the battle.”

“But you don’t really know that for sure,” Nel reasoned, trying not to let her tears fall.

“But I do,” Inoue smiled. “He said, trust me, I’ll win.”

“Everyone says things like that! There’s no guarantee,” the small child told her, getting onto her feet and flailing her arms. “You can’t tell anything from those words.”

Just as Orihime was about to say something, I interjected, stating, “She has a point, Orihime. I guess we’ll just have to let this battle play out.” I wasn’t even looking at the two of them. My head was faced forward, my hands were shoved in my pockets. I stopped listening to them talk, as I stared at the battle. Wishing for a stalemate.

The two fighters clashed and clashed and clashed. Neither one landed a blow. 

Grimmjow was about to fire a point-blank cero when Ichigo was about to fire a Getsuga Tenshō. 

However, Grimm caught the attack with his sword and deflected it before resuming his cero attack. It hit, and it was fired with immense power. Even the three of us down on the ground could see it.

Grimmjow’s laugh was almost maniacal. “Nice!” He said. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this. A chance to crush you while you’re at full strength! And you feel the same way, don’t you, Ichigo Kurosaki?”

“You’re wrong,” the carrot top told him. “I didn’t come to take you on so that I could crush you.”

“Don’t give me that pathetic lie! Now say it! Say that you can’t wait to get a hold of me, and rip me apart for tearing up that friend of yours. The truth is, you want to kill me, don’t you? 

“Now I get my revenge,” The panther continued. “You’ll understand why I kept this scar on my chest, to remind me of my humiliation. Let’s get started. I’m gonna choke the life out of you, and finally prove which one of us is stronger!” He drew his sword.

Neither was going in for the attack. “What now, you little weakling?” Grimmjow half taunted. “After all this, you still don’t look like you want to kill me… You’re so pathetic.”

“Is that right?”

Grimm didn’t answer the question. Instead, he Sonídoed to right behind him. Before the Espada could strike, Ichigo jumped out of the way.

Now, they clashing swords again. Sliding across the lower building’s roof.

“I have a question for you,” Grimmjow continued speaking. “Why did you bother coming here in the first place?”

“Are you some kind of idiot, Grimmjow? I came here to rescue Orihime.”

“Well if that’s true, then why didn’t you grab the girl and run the moment you saw her? Tell me, were you released to see that she was unhurt? Or at least appeared to be on the surface?” Ichigo’s eyes widened. “Were you born naive, or did you just grow up thirst way?”

Ichigo trust but was blocked, creating a deadlock again. “You bastard! What did you guys do to Orihime?”

“Good, that’s more like it, Ichigo.” The two pulled apart. “You said you care her to save that girl, right? Let me enlighten you since you didn’t seem to get it. You’re wrong. The only reason why you came to is to fight. Come on, Ichigo. Are you even aware of the path your instincts lead you?”

_ “That damn panther, almost always thinking about himself,” _ I thought. _ “You always think people are thinking in the same way as you, idiot.” _

“You’re a soul reaper,” Grimmjow continued on. “I’m a hollow. The loser of this battle will be slaughtered. It’s been that way for over a thousand years! That’s all the reason you need to fight, got it? So come on, it’s pure and simple. The last one standing gets to live!” With that, the panther advanced towards the man.

Again they engaged in battle. It was clash after clash until it became Getsuga Tenshō against Cero. The cero won, but Ichigo dodges it.

Next, Grimmjow Sonídoed right behind him, unleashing another Gran Rey Cero.

As Ichigo started to fall to the sand, Grimmjow whizzed past the man and cut him, landing first.

Next, he stated the very ground he stood on and left his sword implanted there. “You got a nice, murderous look in your eyes now,” he noticed. “But,” he cut himself on his own sword before picking it up again. “That’s not good enough! You’re not at the level yet where I want this battle to take place.” Another, more powerful Gran Ray Cero formed in the Espada’s hands.

“This is the ultimate Carl which only the Espada can use!” He explained. 

Ichigo turned to us, and look at Orihime. “Hold on, the boy yelled. “Don’t release it!”

But it was too late. “Gran Rey Cero!” The giant light blue attack was released. 

After the smoke cleared and the sand settled, it revealed Ichigo with his hollow mask on. When I felt it, this sudden rise in spiritual pressure earlier, I knew it was immense, but I wasn’t sure by how much. The boy was too far away. But now. Now that I’m seeing this up close, it’s horrifying. His power is immense. Although, it seemed like it wasn’t enough to stop Ulquiorra.

“Ichigo,” both Orihime and Nel said, worried for him. 

I stayed quiet. _ “Oh so now he brings it out.” _

Ichigo growled. Then, he looked back at Orihime to see her frightened face. “Sorry,” He said. “This frightens you, doesn’t it?” His voice was gentle, yet distorted somewhat. “I know it’s pointless not to worry when I look like this, but I’ll tell you anyway. There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll finish this quickly.”

The sixth Espada laughed maniacally, making jaw his mask split. “It’s about time,” Grimmjow stated. “Now we can get down to business.” He picked up his sword and touched the blade. It flowed a blue light.

I knew what he was doing. Worry, fear, and excitement courses through my veins. 

The wind blew violently around him as he called out, “Grunt, Pantera!”

He slid his fingers off his sword upwards, and with that motion, went a gust of wind and sand.

“Orihime,” Ichigo stated. “Use your Santen Kesshun to protect you and Nel until this is over. No matter what happens, don’t take it down.” There was a pause. “Do it now.”

“Yes, of course, Ichigo,” She said, as she readied herself. “Santen Kesshun, I reject!” Just like that, a triangular golden shield was placed in front of herself and Nel. 

I could take care of myself. I’ve been around Grimmjow’s Resurrección. I know how to handle myself to make sure I don’t get hurt.

When the wind and sand cleared, Grimmjow’s hair was longer, his ears were long and had greenish fur. His limbs and appendages were more animalistic. He actually had visible large canine teeth.

He screamed and sent a giant shockwave upwards. 

In the next instant, he Sonídoed to right where Ichigo was flying and kicked him so hard that he crashed into a couple of buildings.

He kept doing that, kicking him around, until finally, he released a Gran Ray Cero.

There was so much smoke. It was hard to see if the ginger-haired boy would be coming up.

“What’s wrong with you?” Grimmjow asked him. “You can do better than that. Come out and fight.”

In the next second, the hollowfied boy appears behind him, releasing a Getsuga Tenshō. It was larger than any of the other ones I've seen him release.

Grimmjow blocked it of course, while again, laughing maniacally. When the smoke cleared, the panther spoke. “Yeah, Ichigo. That’s what I’m talking about. Those eyes,” he half-laughed. “I hate those damn eyes! And that’s why you gotta die!”

They exchanged blows and created shockwaves faster than anyway could recover from the last shock wave. Both of them were pouring their hearts, souls, and bodies into this fight. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that Ichigo was an Espada himself, and not a human.

Speaking of not being human, he’s been able to keep that mask on for way longer than Grimmjow told me he could keep it up. Either that panther was lying, or that boy’s time had increased. Either way, this was almost beginning to be fun to watch.

Now, Ichigo has been pinned to one of those red pillars. They were too far away, so I couldn’t really hear them. However, in no time at all, Ichigo had sliced at the Espada’s chest. Shocked, he moved away from the half-hollow. 

That is until Ichigo pushes off the wall to cut him again. The two went back to exchanging blows.

Then, all of a sudden, Grimm knocked the soul reaper out of the sky and into the sand.

He laughed again. “Come on, Ichigo Kurosaki. Is that all you got?” I heard him yell, before diving down to meet him.

However, the boy was ready for him. He sliced at the Arrancar’s armor as he passed. They ended up ten feet away from each other, before colliding again.

We couldn’t even tell what was going on at that point, there was so much smoke, and sand being kicked around.

When it finally cleared, it revealed Ichigo standing alone. Where was Grimmjow? That question was answered when I saw a paw-like hand reach out for the carrot top.

He fought the panther off, however. A few swings of the sword and high kicks later, they seemed to be pretty evenly matched.

Grimm circled his opponent for a moment before striking again. 

A few blows later, Ichigo was again knocked into another red pillar. Although, this time, he slid up it, trying to catch himself.

In the next instant, the panther pointed his elbow towards the enemy. I knew exactly what he was doing. The little shards that were shot from his body, whizzed last Ichigo and flew towards Orihime and Nel.

All of a sudden, Ichigo felt like he had to take the blow instead of letting the shield catch it.

“Oh, Ichigo, Why?” Orihime asked.

“I’m alright,” he responded. “Don’t worry, this is nothing.” He lifted his head to look at her, but that seemed to make her more afraid. Noticing this, the boy dove back into battle.

“Ha, that was quite impressive,” Grimmjow praised. “Was saving your friends worth the pain?” Ichigo didn’t respond. He just stood their breathing heavily. “What’s wrong?” The panther asked. “Looks like your out of breath.”

“You might want to spend less time running your mouth,” Ichigo told him. “And more figuring out how you’re gonna survive.”

“Ha! You can drop the tough guy act.” In one motion, the panther brought our blade from his elbow, which created a shock wave that crashed into the next red pillar. “I hit you with five of those attacks already. Your body has taken significant damage. Your mask must be at its limit.”

“It’s limit?” Ichigo said as he touched the mask. “Not even close!” He then ripped his hand from his face, making black mist follow then dissipate. One part of it must have cracked because otherwise, he wouldn’t be reapplying it.

“You just don’t give up. But that’s the way I like it.”

“Hate to break it to you, but your looking kind of banged up yourself.”

“Ha, afraid not. I’ve never felt better in my life!” The two of them had resumed their fighting. Clashing once again.

I couldn’t see what was going on, hey kicked up so much sand around each other. I doubt Orihime and Nel could figure out what was going on either.

They moved far away from us on this desert plain. The two of them didn’t even let the sand settle before colliding again. It wasn’t long until one of them was knocked into, or at least knocked over one of those red pillars.

“Oh no,” Nel stated as she looked on in the battle. “Even with his Hollow mask on, master Grimmjow is still defeating him. And his fight with Master Dordoni, and against master Ulquiorra, whenever Ichigo put on his mask, there was never any doubt that he was going to win.” I looked over at the little girl, her fists were clenching. “When Ichigo was masked, there was no one who could beat him. But now-“

Now the two of them were up in the air. Exchanging blows as if they were true rivals. With one hard punch, Grimm sent Ichigo to the ground.

“What’s happening with Ichigo?” The little girl finished. “How could he be losing like this?” She then looked at Orihime. I did too. She was clutching her stomach and bent over slightly. Next, the girl started cheering the carrot top on. I stopped listening to them and focused on the fight until Nel asked the ginger, “Why are you so afraid? You think he’s some kind of monster?”

Monster huh? Everyone here is a little bit of a monster. Hell, by human standards, even Nel might be considered one. Even though she doesn’t act like it.

Orihime just stared at her. “You know that he has a kind heart. You said so yourself,” Nel continued in her whiny tone of voice. “It’s as plain as day. Even Nel can see it! And Ichigo cares about you too! He cares so much that when he heard your name, he attacked master Ulquiorra with everything he had! I know he’s a soul reaper now, but don’t forget Ichigo’s still human! Think about what he’s gone through. Every time he uses his mask, he exposes himself to his insane power.”

At that exact moment, a giant plume of sand rose up towards the ceiling. It’s a mystery to me, why Aizen decided to put in a roof that resembles the daylight of the world of the living. I sort of like it, but not everyone else. A lot of them need the dark to use their power, like Aaroniero. I wonder if either Ichigo or Grimmjow would kick or punch each other so hard, they’re blown out of the ceiling.

“He has to be suffering!” Nel went on in that same squeaky, annoying, whiny voice. “But he’s doing it for you so he doesn’t care. He uses the power and endured all the pain and suffering for you! How will he feel?” She asked Inoue, tears starting to form in the little girl’s eyes. “How will he feel when he doesn’t even hear your voice cheering him on?”

I looked over at the battle again, Ichigo’s mask was half gone. The two of them kept getting farther and farther away as they kept clashing and clashing. 

Next, Grimmjow spin, and kicked him right into another pillar, causing part of it to collapse on the human.

“Don’t die,” Orihime told the carrot top. “Don’t die Ichigo!” Now, her voice was loud enough for him to hear. “You don’t have to fight for me, just don’t get hurt.” Tears flowed from her eyes. “I couldn’t bear it.” She loves him, doesn’t she?

“Kurosaki!” Grimmjow shouted as he rushed towards the human, his claws reaching out to kill him. However, he was stopped by Ichigo’s hand. The kid wasn’t even looking at him. He was still looking at Orihime. 

It was only until he had a firmer grasp of Grimm’s paw, that he turned to him. “So Grimmjow,” He said. “Here’s the deal. You see, I’ve had a change of heart, and I can’t allow myself to be beaten by someone like you.” In the next instant, he slashed at the Espada. Blood was spilled.

My breathing hitched. My heartfelt heavier. I didn’t even think I was breathing. All I wanted was for that damn idiot to survive. Even though deep down, deep in me, I knew that he most likely wouldn’t survive this. Time seemed to freeze. 

Next, Grimmjow fell to his knees. It’s over. Right? 

Wrong. Jaegerjaquez still has some fight left in him as he grabbed his opponent's sword, and tried to get up. “You think you’ve won?” He asked the soul reaper. “You think you’ve beaten me? I’ll scatter your bone in the sand!”

“Ichigo, look out!” The ginger-haired girl screamed.

She was too late, there was so much blood. Grimmjow has stabbed Ichigo in the stomach.

Quickly, the two jumped away from each other. The carrot top clutched his stomach with his left hand and held his sword with the other.

Next, Grimm rushed towards the human and slashed at him, making him stumble backward for a ways before almost steadying himself, before Grimmjow moved to punch him again.

But the panther didn’t get to hit the souk reaper, as that blow was blocked by his sword. After some taunting from the boy, the Espada slashed at his side before kicking him high into the sky. 

He was winning again.

Grimmjow once told me, that it was the way that soul reaper looked at him which irked him so much. He said that he looked down on him. That is what’s fueling this fight, for the panther.

The Espada Sonídoed up into the sky above Ichigo, screaming, “You’re gonna be the first to go!”

His claws glowed blue, and I almost smiled. Giant blue lights started to appear, emanating from those claws. Desgarrón, his ultimate technique.

With one motion, he sent those lights flying towards Ichigo. The kid was able to block them but was being pushed back quite a ways. Finally, he deflected them to the side.

There was Grimm’s maniacal Laugh again. He yelled, “It’s over, you’re finished Ichigo!”

He released his other claws, but as they came down towards him, Ichigo ducked and cut one of them in half until the blade wouldn’t go anymore. The lights cracked and fell all around us like glass.

“You know,” Ichigo stated. “I’ve got news for ya. You’re not the only one who want s to win.”

“What’s that?”

“You want to kill me? Because of how I look at you?... Well, I know how you feel!” That kid’s mask is almost completely gone. Only the part that covers his right eye remains.

Grimm released another attack as Ichigo continued speaking. “You were right before. When you said that I came here because I wanted to fight!”

Again, he cut through the Desgarrón. “The real reason I came here was to defeat you! So I’m going to destroy you, and Ulquiorra! I’m going to defeat Aizen!”

My eyes widened. _ “He really thinks he can do all that doesn’t he?” _ I wondered.

He just kept cutting through that reiatsu. “I’m gonna take Rukia, and Chad! And Uryu! And Rengi! I’m going to take Orihime! All of my friends, and bring them home safe with me!” The Desgarrón dissipated as he kept getting closer and closer to Grimmjow. “I won’t lose to you!”

I knew right then that this was finished. Grimm knew it too. The boy had stabbed him in his left ribs. “Damn you,” Grimmjow said Before Ichigo pulled out. Still, I held my breath.

The panther started falling. I was getting ready to get up there and catch him, but Ichigo beat me to it. He grabbed his wrist. The carrot top’s mask finally crumbled away. Together, they floated down onto the sand.

Quickly, I Sonídoed to them. “Grimmjow!” I shouted. I landed close to them and began running, rushing to him. Pushing past the soul reaper, I sat on my knees and brought the Espada’s head atop my lap. “That damn idiot,” I said out loud. A tear threatened to fall down my face.

The soul reaper and I didn’t say a word to each other. He just walked away. I let him. I just sat there, being with the Espada for a few moments. 

Then, I heard Ichigo shout, “Are you crazy? I’m standing in midair! You could have fallen to your death if I hadn’t caught you. Did you even think about that?”

I looked up, to see that Nel had hugged him. I smiled. For some reason, it was getting hard to stay sad.

The three of them left while I stayed. His Resurrección should heal him on his own. I’ll just wait for him to come to. Without really thinking about it, I had propped his head into my lap. “It’s going to be okay,” I told myself and him. “It’s going to be okay.”

  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy I’m back people (after so goddamn long). Enjoy!

I looked up, to see that Nel had hugged him. I smiled. For some reason it was getting hard to stay sad.

The three of them left while I stayed. His Resurrección should heal him on his own. I’ll just wait for him to come to. Without really thinking about it, I had propped his head into my lap. “It’s going to be okay,” I told myself and him. “It’s going to be okay.” Tears started to form as I realized he might not come back to life.

All of a sudden, his eyes opened wide. They then softened when he looked at me. “Don’t tell me you started crying over nothing,” he said.

“Of course not.” My tone was firm, and at the same time sarcastic. His face remained unchanged as he got up from my lap. “What are you doing?”

“I… can’t lose,” he said as he stood up with little trouble.

“Yes, you can-“ I started to say, but he had already Sonídoed right up to him. I did the same. Grimmjow stood there before leaning forward slightly with heavy breath.

Slowly, Grimmjow walked towards the carrot top. “Grimmjow, stop!” I yelled at him from my position, I wanted to move, but something wasn’t letting me. It had to have been the cerulean haired arrancar.

Once he got close enough, the Espada’s resurrección went back into his sword. 

“You can’t defeat me!” Jaegerjaquez stated. “Look at you.” His step’s pace increased. “I’ll never lose to you!” He ran at the soul reaper only for Ichigo to catch his wrist.

“Just let it go, Grimmjow,” Ichigo warned. Grimm’s spiritual pressure now began to have a weaker hold on me. I made my way towards the two of them. “You’ve already lost. You say you’re some kind of king? But killing everyone you happen to dislike makes you a king with no subjects. What’s the point in that?... If you truly hate me, I’ll fight you anytime I want. But for now, you need to give up.”

“Grimmjow,” I say as I’m only ten feet away from him. “You have to stop. Let your wounds heal.”

“Vanderlyle-“ he started to protest.

“God damnit Grimm just listen to me!” All of a sudden, I felt that strange and familiar presence. Nnoitra.

“No!” The cerulean-haired man yelled. “I’ll show you!” Just as the Sixth Espada was about to swing his sword, Nnoitra swung his weapon at him, hitting his shoulder. I ran to the falling body.

As soon as my arms caught him, I later the man gently onto my lap.

“You just don’t know when to call it quits,” Nnoitra said as he pulled back his weapon. “Hurry up and die. I want him for myself.” The tall snake of a man stalked towards us.

“What the hell, who are you?” Ichigo asked him as he stood his ground. I sat there with my arms ready to take Grimm out of harm’s way.

“Nnoitra, you bastard,” Grimmjow said, looking at the man. His voice didn’t sound too good.

“What is this?” The fifth Espada questioned. “Are you still alive?” He jumped.

Vanderlyle was ready to protect Jaegerjaquez but Ichigo got in the way, stopping the bastard’s weapon with his zanpakuto.

“Huh?” The Espada noticed his target was being protected by the carrot top. “Well, what are you doing?” 

“You tell me first,” Ichigo requested. He seemed to be holding his own against the weapon well. “Why would you attack a guy who can’t even move?”

“It’s quite simple really,” I told him. I looked directly into the dark-haired man’s eyes and said, “He holds no honor or any kind of respect.”

With a surge of energy and power, the fifth Espada pushed the soul reaper back. “Grimmjow you are a miserable sight. First, you lose to this guy, then he protects you. Not to mention this wench standing by your side every step of the way. Ridiculous.” His weapon came off the ground slightly as he turned to Ichigo, asking him, “Alright soul reaper, what’s your name?”

The carrot top readied himself for a fight as he introduced himself, “I’m Ichigo Kurosaki.”

The dark-haired Espada seemed to smile. “Ichigo, Huh? I’ll remember that.” He brought his weapon up and his spiritual pressure increased dramatically. “But the thing is, you won’t be alive much longer!” With one swing Nnoitra managed to bring whole chunks of rock into the air. The soul reaper along with them. Within seconds, he was on him again.

Kurosaki didn’t seem like he would be able to hold it. Nnoitra managed to push him into the sand.

And so their battle began.

“Ichigo, No!” Orihime yelled as she ran up to him.

My eyes went wide as I realized how stupid she could be. I heard Tesla’s name being called and I knew I had to get in between the ginger and the blonde. Tesla was about to bring her down to the ground when I stopped him. “Orihime,” I said without waiting for a response, “Don’t.”

A small, “Okay,” was heard from the ginger before I got back to Grimmjow’s body. I Sonídoed him back to safety. Tesla seemed to be more on guard now.

“Orihime!” Ichigo shouted, taking his eyes away from the fight.

“What are you looking at?” The fifth Espada questioned as he swung his weapon in his direction. That brought the carrot top’s attention back to him.

“Are you one of those heroes who thinks if their girl’s safe, then they actually have a shot at winning?” The snake of a man questioned. “Well, I got news for you.” The long black haired male stuck out his tongue to reveal the tattoo. Number five. “So now you know, that’s my rank. That careless price of garbage you barely managed to defeat back there, I rank higher than he does.” He lifted a finger at the soul reaper. “You’re as good as dead. Look at that, I already forgot your name.” He brought up his weapon to again take a swing at him.

All of a sudden, I felt a certain rush of spiritual pressure. Szayelaporro’s to be more precise. It seems he’s using his resurrección state to defeat a soul reaper, a Quincy, and two ordinary hollows. What a strange group of foes. Grant’s special ability is to make duplicates of his opponents and use them against them. I will be amazed if they manage to get out of that alive. 

I put my focus back onto the battle in front of me. At every swing of Nnoitra’s weapon, Ichigo manages to dodge it. At one point, he manages to get on top of the weapon, running down its handle before attempting to slice at the opponent’s head. Ichigo, of course, is thrown off the weapon. “Your moves are quite impressive,” Nnoitra tells him. First time fighting against a long-range weapon?”

“Second time actually,” Kurosaki answered.

“Is that so?” Using the back of the handle, Nnoitra swings his weapon around and hits Ichigo in the head. He went down onto the ground.

Orihime tried to run up again. Tesla took hold of her. She yelled, “please stop this! I’m begging you! Can’t you see that Ichigo is hurt?”

The Espada turned to her. “Shut up you ignorant little fool. Who cares if he’s injured or not? This is a battle. It’s not supposed to be a fair fight. A battle is a monster from which inequality and intolerance are born.” He started walking up to the carrot top who seemed to struggle in getting up. “A battle forms in stages. First, hatred develops. Then hell is unleashed. For various reasons, one makes an enemy, and at that moment, everything pulses towards a battle. You think you can come wandering into your enemy’s back yard, cause a ruckus with all that fighting, and expect to sneak out without being noticed? Bring it on, obviously, I watched you fight against Grimmjow from the beginning, so I already know your every move before you even make it.”

Looking around, I wondered if I should intervene. If I do that, then I’d be moving away from Grimmjow. Something tells me that I can’t do that. Then, I noticed that Nel was nowhere to be seen. I had a sneaking suspicion that she was Nelliel, but she’s hiding from something, or someone, maybe. She’s definitely hiding now. As the Espada and Soul Reaper fought, I went away to search for the littlun. When I finally found her, I saw her huddled up in fear. “Hey there little one,” I greeted.

She became even more scared at my sudden appearance but then relaxed when she saw that it was only me. “Oh, it’s you,” she noticed.

“Yes. It is,” I confirm. I then move to sit next to her. “You’re name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, correct?”

“How do you know Nell’s full name?” She seemed to get a little defensive.

“I just do,” I answered her, ignoring the fact that she referred to herself in third person. “You know, it’s strange, seeing you in this form. You used to be so much taller, and now, you are but a child. It’s sad really.”

We looked at each other for a few seconds before I continued speaking. “Do you not remember?” I waited for an answer, she shook her head. “Alright then. You, were once the third Espada. I liked you, but then Nnoitra had to throw you out.”

“What?”

All of a sudden, the rock we were both hiding behind exploded. Something hit my head, and my shoulder. Darkness consumed me. _ “Damn it, Nnoitra,” _I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

When I came too, I noticed that Nelliel was back, and that she had used her resurrección. Off in the distance, I recognized that something huge was going down in Szayelaporro’s castle. Wanting to move back over to the very knocked out Grimmjow, I tried to get up, but something wouldn’t let me. Darkness consumed me again.

—————

When I awoke again, I saw that Tesla had released his full minotaur self. He was just about to kill Ichigo when some weird soul reaper got in the way. He was large, and quite strange looking, with those bells in his hair. 

Suddenly I remembered, _ “Grimmjow!!” _ With as much strength as I could muster, I ran towards the cerulean male, unseen by the Shinigami. Putting two fingers on the Sixth Espada’s neck, I found a pulse. A very weak and slow pulse. _ “Good, he’s still alive. Hopefully Yasutora is still alive too.” _

My attention turned back to the battlefield when I registered the sound of someone being cut in half. That strange shinigami had killed Tesla. “So, you next?” The man questioned Nnoitra. He had a deep voice, yet idly seemed sort of scratchy. “Come on,” he aimed his zanpakutō at him. “You’re next right?”

When Ichigo voiced concern about the Soul Society pulling out of the fight, the Shinigami kicked him, sending him flying a few feet. I have to say, I’m starting to like him. “Stand aside,” he said cooly to Ichigo who coughed in the sand.

_ “So, his name is Kenpachi?” _ I questioned in my mind. I heard Ichigo say it, so maybe that’s true. As he explained how he got here, I wondered if I would take the same path to leave, if I wanted to leave that is. Nothing’s stopping me, sort of… I don’t know.

All of a sudden, a small child with pink hair emerged from his shoulders. “Yeah!” Her voice was so cute. “So Ken is here because that cavern finally got fixed up. Isn’t that great?”

“Yachiru,” Kenpachi almost scolded. “You just keep your mouth shut. I swear, I already said that I can more than handle this by myself. No one hears or believes what I say.”

With a yell, Nnoitra attacked. Their weapons made a huge clashing sound.

All of a sudden, I remembered that I left Chad alone in the desert. Those goons, the clean up crew, as I liked to call them, were probably about to finish him off. The Exequias. Knowing that I could leave Grimmjow there, I Sonídoed there to help my cousin.

When I got there, I saw that Chad and Gantenbainne were laying there helplessly. The Shinigami woman with long black hair said she was here to heal.

“It certainly appears that a very sensible captain stands before us, I’m certain of that,” the leader of the Exequias stated. He then looked to me, “And a sensible human. Although you usually steer clear of us.”

“I cannot let you kill this boy,” I told him, Sonídoing to Yasutora’s side.

“You’re lucky, human, that you have these two to protect you. Otherwise, it would’ve been a pity that you stand in our way. Aizen’s got plans for you.” His attention turned back to the Shinigami captain. “Fall back,” he ordered his squad. They walked away, I exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Wait!” The one with the light pink hair called out.

“Isane,” the captain stopped her. “Our task here is not to spill blood, but to keep it from being spilled. We will not pursue those who choose to run away.” She turned to me and looked at Chad’s bandages. “You’ve done well. Tell me, who are you?”

“I am Vanderlyle Sado, this boy’s long lost cousin,” I answered her, unwilling to give her anything else.

“Those clothes that you’re wearing, they’re similar to those men. And you’re human, so then-“

“I was kidnapped, and brought here when I was very young. That’s all I will say to you.”

“Will you allow us to heal him? I would like to heal all three of you.”

My eyes slightly widened. I stood up. “Of course. Thank you.” Weakly, I stood up and moved, not too far from him though.

The ones in critical condition were moved to a sort of bedding. The Shinigami’s hands glowed green. After a few minutes, Isane stated, “Captain, they appear to have stabilized now. That’s good.”

“Isane, it’s very important we stay vigilant. If we were even a little bit later with our treatment, we might easily have lost them. We’re not home, we’re in Hueco Mundo. We have to remind ourselves that we’re in the middle of enemy ground. There’s no telling what might happen, so we have to be on guard.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Isane stated.

“Why would you do this?” I questioned them, “Heal the enemy?”

“As I said before,” the captain said, “We are here for peace. We aim to heal injured. I am not prejudiced.”

I smiled at that. “I see. And yet, even if you are neutral at the moment, you would still choose the side of the Shinigami. Am I correct?”

“Yes.” She didn’t even hesitate to answer.

“How strange.” That earned me a glance. “Although, I guess it really isn’t. I’ve been living here for seven years and I still don’t know who to side with. Although,” my eyes wandered back to where I knew Grimmjow to be. “Mayhaps, I am on _ his _ side. How very strange indeed.”

All of a sudden, I felt this immense presence, and it seems they did too. Isane gasped. “Can you feel that?” She questioned. “It’s Captain Kuchiki.”

“It’s not only his spiritual pressure,” the captain stated. “Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Zaraki have also begun to fight. Yes. I can feel the three of them have their spiritual pressure operating at full strength. They’re severely challenged. That’s the kind of danger they face with the Espadas.”

“I’m worried, will they be alright, Captain?”

“Let’s have faith. I’m sure they signed up for the job. That’s what they’re trained for. When they’re done, we’ll heal their injuries. After all, that’s what _ we’re _trained for.”

Suddenly, the two Shinigami gasped. “Yamada,” Isane stated.

“Go. I have things covered.”

A little while later, my eyes widened again. An immense power seemed to be overtaking Zommari Rureaux, the seventh Espada. I felt the Shinigami Captain’s grow, while I felt the Espada’s start to fade. “I see now,” I said out loud. “I hope, number seven, that you die.”

How strange, the Captain said. “You don’t want the side you grew up with to win?”

“Hey, man, I just live here. Besides, these Arrancars, are Aizen’s Arrancars. Most of us have a mutual hatred for each other. Especially number seven. He thought that it wasn’t right for a former Espada to keep a human, and that I should’ve died and been feasted upon. Some of the others, numbers six and three, to be exact, Came to my aid for seemingly no reason whatsoever. Although, Numbers four and ten couldn’t care less if I survived. And Aizen, well, he decided it would be better to have me as an ally.” 

“I see.”

Then, I felt Zommari, the embodiment of ecstasy, completely fade. This made me smile.

All of a sudden, the medical Captain stopped in her treatment of the two lying unconscious. “They’ll wake up in a moment. For now, let’s get you patched up.”

“Thank you.” The woman moved to sit behind the teen and healed the wounds that Nnoitra inadvertently inflicted on her.

A few minutes later, I felt a Szayelaporro’s presence completely fade. He had been defeated by one of those Shinigami Captains, hasn’t he? Then, the Shinigami who interrupted Tesla’s beating of Ichigo, his spiritual pressure spike again. But this time, it was higher than anything I’ve felt out of today. What the fuck? I gasped. Nnoitra’s energy was starting to fade. How strange. In one day, things all come crashing down.

Although, maybe not. Nnoitra’s spirit energy began to spike just now. It’s gathering slowly. Then, I gasped. “Damn it, Nnoitra, so he’s pushed you that far, huh?”

“Nnoitra? So that's the one Kenpachi’s fighting?” The medic captain questioned. She was met with no answer. 

A few minutes after that, it seemed like Kenpachi had won. He had cut down the fifth Espada.

All of a sudden, Isane returned with three others. One of them was a captain, while the other two seemed to be subordinates. Wait a minute, that signature. Is that? 

I got up and walked towards the woman. Instinctually, she grabbed onto her zanpakutō. “You’re the one who cut off Aaroniero Arruruerie’s head, aren’t you?” She visibly stiffened. I inched closer. Close enough to place a hand on her shoulder. Then, I smiled at her. “Good job,” I said with a slight bubbliness to my words. Her eyes widened.

She swatted away my arm and glanced at my pendant. Just as she was about to say something, she stopped herself and instead questioned, “Where did you get that coin?”

The woman then saw Chad and rushed to him. Angrily, she turned back to me. “Did you take that medallion from him?”

“No, I just have one that’s identical. You can check him, he’ll still have his,” I replied. She did and sighed, realizing that I was right.

“How did you get one of those anyway?”

“From mi Abuela, my grandmother, in Mexico. Yasutora got his from his Abuelo, his grandfather.”

Her eyes squinted. “Are you two related?”

“Yes, I am, but I’m not sure if he wants to see me. I have, after all, been out of his life for seven years.” I looked up to study the blue sky. Clouds had become more abundant. Wait, no, what am I thinking? That’s the ceiling. Weird.

“Those clothes,” the male captain stated. His hand also rested on his sword’s sheath. “Are you an Arrancar?”

“Hmm?” I questioned as I glanced at him. “No, I just live here.”

“You’re a human, and you live _ here_?” The small medic shinigami asked.

“Not of my own will or accord, of course,” I added. I then walked over to Chad and knelt by his side. “I do wish he would wake up.”

Suddenly, Gantenbainne’s body shot up. “What happened?” He asked energetically.

“Nothing that concerns you,” I answered him, he turned to me and stared for what felt like a minute.

“What?” I asked, seeming to be uninterested.

He hugged me tightly, causing me to call out, “Gyah!”

“We haven’t seen each other in a few months and the first thing you say to me is nothing of your concern?! Now I know it pains you to hear me say this, but Menomaru might have rubbed off on you a bit.”

I tsked at the mention of the Arrancar who kidnapped me. Forcefully, I pushed him away, breaking the embrace. “Like hell.” I paused, remembering who we were surrounded by. “Gantenbainne, you should leave.”

“Are you sure that’s-“

“Just go!”

Slightly frightened, he got up and began to walk away. Next, he stopped. “Vanderlyle,” he said, not looking at me. “Take care of your cousin.” Without a response, he went away.

Then, it finally happened. Nnoitra’s spiritual pressure was no longer there. Kenpachi defeated the embodiment of despair. Good riddance.

All of a sudden, Chad woke up with a start. I smiled at him. “It’s good to see you finally awake.”

“Who are you?” He asked me. He seemed to be on guard as he noted the types of clothes I was wearing.

“Nobody in particular,” I answered him, then the Shinigami around me, including Chad all gasped. It was as if they were receiving a message. _ “Aizen,” _ I thought.

“They’re using the tenteikura,” Isane noted.

A few seconds later, I heard the Shinigami woman ask, “Wait a minute, where is Orihime?”

After another few seconds, Yasutora question, “What’s that?”

“What’s he said?” I asked.

“Aizen has just told us that he’s attacking Karakura Town, and that Orihime is no use to him,” the small medic Shinigami stated.

“Damn it,” the Shinigami woman cursed.

I felt something close. Isane struck the ground. A bright white light pulses from her hand. “The four Garganta that we passed through in order to get here have all been sealed.” 

Information was passed between the scattered Ryoka. Somehow, by the power of the Tenteikura, their minds were still linked. They could talk to each other as if they were in the same room. Apparently as some of the captains and officers went here, all of the others went to Karakura Town to defend it, and stop Aizen from creating something called the Oken.

“That’s crazy, they can’t have a battle there,” Yasutora stated. “The power of all those captains is too much.” He asked the Medic Captain, “What do you think will happen to Karakura Town? I’m telling you right now, it’ll be destroyed.”

“Remember what I said,” the Shinigami captain with the weird headpiece stated. “Everyone should be prepared for battle. That was his order.”

“I’ll be right back,” I say to them as I Sonídoed away. Back to Grimmjow I went. Noticing that Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Ichigo were still there, I remained silent as I picked Grim’s body up.

“You there,” Kenpachi said to me. I stopped. “What are you doing?” I merely glanced at him as I Sonídoed away to the infirmary.

“Heal him,” I told the nurses before I went back to where Yasutora was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duuuuuuudes. Bleach has so many filleeeerrss. 
> 
> But I'm back with a new chapter! (And two more to be released in the future.)

When I returned, I saw that Chad was near the walls, trying to get into the building. Everyone else was either getting healed, or standing around. I went to Yasutora. He used his right arm, called out, El Directo!” and smashed into the wall. The green building material fell, taking members of the Exequias with it.

“Nicely done,” I said out loud. “Allow me to assist you.” Okay, I guess I’m doing this. Souls gathered in front of my right hand. As the surviving Exequias charged at me, I made a gun with my fingers and pointed the ball of concentrated souls straight through their heads. I swung the thread around so that it could reach all of my opponents. I decided against calling out my power.

“Hey Chad!” The carrot top acknowledged. Yasutora gave him a thumbs up. “Who’s that?” He called, meaning me.

“Just a friend!” I told him.

“You fools, letting a minor obstacle ruin our mission,” I heard the head of the Exequias say. 

He was about to attack Ichigo, but the Shinigami lady stopped him with his Zanpakutō. She said, “Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!” Ice shot out at him. In fact, she stood on a pathway of ice.

“Rukia!” Ichigo greeted.

“You idiot,” she called him. “Save the heartwarming reunion for later, now get going Ichigo.” The carrot top left.

_ “So that’s her name,” _I thought as I turned my attention back to the Exequias. Then, I turned my necklace into a bow and concentrated souls into an arrow. Upon drawing back the weapon I said, “Chad.” My cousin looked at me with wide eyes. “Move.” He did. Right after, I let the arrow fly. It flew past an abundant amount of the Exequias, vaporizing upon being inches away from it.

With another one of Rukia’s Hakuren, the Exequias we’re wiped out. All except for the leader.

My eyes widened as he released his spiritual pressure.

Hollows began to appear around us. I took them down easily, as did Chad and that Lieutenant guy…what’s his name?

“Damn new ones keep showing up,” the red-haired lieutenant stated as I made souls into a light whip. I swung it around, piercing through their heads.

“Yeah,” Chad stated. He seemed out of breath.

“Don’t just stand there, Chad! Let’s move!” The redhead told him. He took down two of them, but three more took their place. In fact, they practically fell out of the sky.

Silently, I Sonídoed up into the air and slashed at them with my whip before they could ever hit the ground.

“Thanks,” the Shinigami stated. I said nothing in return.

All of a sudden, Chad fired El Directo in the lieutenant’s direction. The man quickly dodged and turned to look behind him. A hollow was just taken down. Unfortunately, the redhead became covered in sand. He emerged, saying, “I told you to warn me first!” 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sorry,” Yasutora stated. Just as two new hollows appeared in front of them, I fired a soul beam, disintegrating them easily.

Four more appeared. The Shinigami readied his weapon. “Okay,” he said. “I should have known better after all this time. You really don’t say a whole lot do you Chad?”

Almost like a clueless idiot, Chad asked simply, “Yeah?” I laughed for a little before two more hollows appeared.

“What do you mean ‘yeah?!’ How can you not have noticed that before?!”

“Get down!!” I ordered. Seeing as I was readying my bow, they quickly went down. I fired three soul arrows at once. “You know what? He talks too little and you talk too much.” 

“At least she warns me,” the soul reaper stated as he got up from his position in the sand. “Who are you anyway?”

“You first,” I told him as I fired another arrow to his left.

“Renji Abarai.”

“Vanderlyle. I don’t remember my last name,” I lied. I saw Yasutora’s eyes widen for a split second. All of a sudden, something blasted a hole through the wall of the building. Must’ve been Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

Chad noticed it too and became distracted. He wasn’t even paying attention to the hollow that appeared right in front of him. Renji unleashed his Zanpakutō on it, which accidentally ricocheted and hit Chad. The teen crashed into the sand. Renji asked Sado, “Are you alright?”

The dust cleared, letting us see El Directo turn into a shield. “Yeah, I’m fine,” Chad stated.

“Come on! You have to start paying attention.”

“Got it.” The teen then jogged up to the hollows to fight them. 

Renji just stood there making the remark, “Oh wow. This is getting rough.” He rested his sword on his shoulder. “Well, I guess that’s just the way it is. Even though we’ve had plenty of training together, we’ve never had to work or fight together as a team,” Renji reflected. Chad used El Directo to get rid of three different hollows as I cut through five of them with her soul whip. “But fighting against these hollows, really shouldn’t be that difficult.”

“How about less talk and more getting rid of hollows, huh?” I told him as she moved from one spot to another.

“Yeah yeah,” was the redhead’s only response.

All of a sudden, the sand burst up to reveal a huge hollow. I had just gotten up to them when Renji said something about knowing it’s weakness. “It can’t defend against water attacks.”

“Really?” I asked as I approached them.

“Hey, Rukia!” Renji called. There was no response.

“She’s not here,” Chad told him.

“Chad, you’re able to do a water attack and take this guy out, aren’t you?” 

“No, I can’t.”

Nervously, Renji turned to me. Before he could even ask I questioned, “And what makes you think I’m able to?”

“Damn it!” Renji stated as he just went ahead and attacked it with his Zanpakutō. His sword got caught into the hollow’s body, which seemed to be made out of sand. He was also being sucked in slowly. Just as a Cero appeared in the hollow’s gaping mouth, I stopped it. In fact, I held it there. The Cero began to vibrate until it eventually exploded, taking most of the sand surrounding us with it. Chad helped Renji get his sword out. It retracted.

All of a sudden, the hollow laughed. A deep guttural laugh. It then stated, “I was going to swallow that sword if you didn’t retrieve it.”

“So it talks?” The Shinigami was confused.

“My body is protected by many dense layers of sand,” the hollow went on. Its voice was creepy and deep. “You are wasting your time if you think a tiny weapon like that would bring me down.”

“We’ll see about that,” I said calmly as I raised my hands as if I was shooting a gun. My right hand made the gun position with three fingers (counting the thumb) as a pose to two. My left hand held my right steady as I gathered a large number of souls for my soul beam. Once I gathered enough, I shot it right through his chest, just above the hole. My eyes widened as the sand filled in the gap I created.

At the same time, Chad fired El Directo at one of its arms. It was taken clean off, but another one grew in its place. With that new arm, it smacked Yasutora right into Renji.

Its other hand was about to crush the two, but I cut it off with my whip before it could. Sand splashed everywhere. I could tell that the soul reaper performed some kind of Sonído and that they went kind of far.

Switching to a bow and soul arrows, I fired as many as I could at him before Renji called out, “Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!” I gasped as red spirit energy shot up into the sky. His sword changed into the skeleton of a snake. He swung the massive weapon at the gigantic hollow. It went right through it! The sand collapsed, but I knew that wasn’t the end of him.

He regrew. “I must say that move was a surprise, but I thought you would have realized by now that I have much more strength than the likes of Runuganga.”

_ “But you are a Runuganga,” _I thought. Runugangas are giant hollows who serves as the Guardian of the White Sands and acts under orders to protect Las Noches.

Just as I was about to aim for its head, Renji jumped up, making his Bankai form fire something that looked like a cero. The hollow fired his own cero, they canceled out.

I held my arm in front of my eyes to block the sand before hearing Renji yell, “Chad!”

I Sonídoed over to them, but they were fine. Yasutora’s right arm was a giant shield. He said, “Brazo Izquierdo Del Diablo.” There it was again, Chad’s other arm. It looked much different than his right. It had the same red patterning, but it was mostly white, and not as bulky. His fingertips were alight with electricity. “La Muerte!” He called out as he punched the hollow’s side. It cracked. The hollow smacked him into the air. Renji caught him.

I aimed my soul beam right at the bastard’s head before he swatted at me as well. I joined up with the other two.

“You might have come close,” said the Runuganga. “But it’s now time for me to finish the three of you off.”

The cero was coming again. “Let me handle the cero, Renji, wait until he’s about to fire the next cero.” I told them. Before either could object, I stood in the cero’s direct line of fire. Like I’ve done so many other times before, I put my hand out, open-palmed and hit the cero, causing it to slightly lose shape as it moved back and exploded. “Now Chad!” I yelled.

He called on La Muerte. Again, the hollow cracked. In fact, it came so close to the thing’s hole. “Hehe,” came it’s creepy voice. “Did you think I wouldn’t see that coming a second time?” He was about to release another cero.

“I’m not the one you should be worried about,” Chad informed the hollow.

Renji was already in the air, saying, “Guess you thought we wouldn’t see that coming either!” He stood there in the sky. His Bankai surrounded him.

“Bastard! You weren’t the decoy?!” It sounded surprised.

With a yell, Renji unleashed his Bankai onto the hollow’s head. “No!” It screamed. It began to shine a bright blue before crashing into the sand. It disappeared.

“Yes! We did it!” Yelled Renji. Chad gave him a thumbs up while I just smiled. The Shinigami came over to us. “Nice planning, Vanderlyle.”

“Thanks,” I said.

And just like that, more lesser hollows appeared. “Here we go again,” I muttered as I turned my weapon into a whip. It went through almost every single hollow as I swung it.

All of a sudden, I felt that something was off. Looking over at Chad, who stood near Renji, I could tell that he felt the same. Just as I was about to kill all the hollows that surrounded the two, reiatsu arrows destroyed them all.

“Uryu!” Renji recognized.

_ “Hey, he’s that Quincy isn’t he?” _ I thought.

“Sorry it took me so long,” Uryu stated. “Mayuri’s treatment took longer than expected.” He teleported next to the guys. I did the same.

“Well, get a load of you,” the Shinigami commented. “It looks like you made a complete recovery, huh?”

“Uryu, we’ve gotta get moving,” told Chad.

“Yeah, figured as much,” the Quincy responded.

I gasped. Then chuckled. “Really, Yammy?” I questioned, confusing the guys around me. “You couldn’t have chosen a worse time to get out of your room. Wish you just stayed there.”

“Vanderlyle, what’s going on?” Renji questioned.

“It would seem that number ten has appeared.”

“Number ten?” 

“Yep.” Then… “Hmm?” Menoly? Why would she release her resurrección? She must’ve been there to rough up Orihime. Maybe Yammy’s messing around with her. I wouldn’t be surprised if that leech was dead already. But knowing Orihime… damn it. Just like that, Yammy threw Menoly out of a hole in the wall. “I guess we should start getting up there, yeah?”

“Yeah,” replied Uryu. He hirenkyaku-ed up to the hole that Yammy made and fired.

Looking back over at Rukia, I noticed that the leader of the Exequias has released his resurrección. Arbol. That tree form of his allows him to create more of those Exequias goons. Rukia seemed tired.

I Sonídoed towards her, taking out most of the Exequias with my soul beam.

“Vand...derlyle,” Rukia acknowledged. She sounded out of breath.

“Hey,” I greeted.

“You again, you little insect,” the leader of the Exequias said. 

“Hello hello,” I replied.

“So you switched sides.”

“I don’t recall ever being on your side. It was always my side,” I told him as he created more soldiers. Rukia and I went back to back, ready to face off against the ever growing army.

All of a sudden, Renji’s Bankai rammed into them. In the next instance, both Renji and Chad stood by both of us. “You guys, thank you,” Rukia stated.

“What’s the problem?” asked Renji. “I thought you would’ve had this guy wrapped up by now.”

“I’m working on it.”

As she and the redhead argued, I turned my necklace back into that nine-tails whip and tried to slash at his roots. It worked for some of them, but he eventually wrapped that thunder-shaped blade, making the whip curve around it. At this point, it was a tug of war match between us. His roots grew back.

“Reinforcements aren’t going to change a thing,” the Arrancar stated as more soldiers grew from his branches. “No matter how many warriors you send, I’ll just keep manufacturing additional soldiers to hold you off.”

I made my whip shrink so that he and I weren’t locked. 

“Is that the deal? He can just keep growing soldiers?” Renji questioned. “They grow as if they’re some kind of fruit.”

“I don’t think a plant can produce fruit indefinitely,” Chad spoke up.

“What do you mean? Of course it can if you water it enough.” I rolled my eyes. There they go again, bringing the focus away from the battlefield.

Tohe soldiers surrounded the four of us. I remade my whip. 

“How are we gonna fight him, Rukia?” The redhead questioned. “He can keep sending these troops forever.”

“You three take care of the soldiers. Make sure his focus is on you. I’ll go after him,” Rukia stated in a hushed voice.

“You got it,” Renji said in the same tone. The three of us, Chad, Renji and I, took out the soldiers. This lasted for a minute before something strange could be felt.

“Ulquiorra,” I muttered.

The leader of the Exequias looked up. “He’s broken through the canopy of Las Noches.”

The soldiers somehow managed to surround us, having us go to the edge. I fashioned my necklace into an arrow and made it fly through their heads with my mind. I knew it wouldn’t do any damage and that I was wasting spirit energy, but that was the only thing I could do. Unless…

I Sonídoed behind him, creating a soul beam meant to go through his head. He blocked it. I then got out of the way as Chad fired El Directo at him, but his soldiers blocked him.

The Arrancar laughed. “What’s the matter? Didn’t I make myself clear? There are no limits to my powers. My branches can grow forever and give birth to countless soldiers.” More of them dropped from his branches. 

All of a sudden, Rukia cast a bunch of ice at him with his sword. The soldiers predictably blocked it. Next, Chad broke through the wall. All the while, I tried to go head to head with the guy using a bow staff that was previously my arrow. This was all to keep him distracted right before Renji got his Bankai to cast that cero-like thing. In the nick of time, the Arrancar grew more soldiers who took care of the released sword. It crashed into the sand. 

“I must say,” the leader said. “I am impressed with that team effort. Very smart. First you get her over here to fight me, giving me a distraction. Then, you freeze my soldiers to create an opening. Next, you attack me without a moment of hesitation. It was an inspired attempt, but you made a critical mistake in your planning. Regardless of what technique you use, there’s no way it will ever be effective against me. For my loyal and infinite army of soldiers will protect me from harm! This fight is coming to an end. As a show of respect for all of your hard work, I will use my greatest strength to finish you off in order to minimize your suffering.”

As he talked, Rukia and I made eye contact. I turned my bow staff into a spear while she created an ice field that slowly inched towards him. By the time he finished speaking, he finally began to notice the ice. “What’s this?”

“Juhaku!” Rukia made the ice travel up his roots. “It seems you were the only one who made a mistake here.” The ice traveled up his body and onto his branches, the skulls he began growing became covered in ice and shattered.

“Damn you, you were after branches all along.”

“Exactly, our combined attacks were all part of a plan to get close to you. If your power was the ability to produce soldiers like fruit from a tree, then the answer to stopping you was simple. All we had to do was freeze the branches where the soldiers were growing.” One of his branches broke off. “We all know fruit doesn’t grow on a frozen tree. You shouldn’t have been so cocky in displaying your powers. It helped me understand how to stop you.”

Just when I was about to shatter him, Yammy did it for me. In surprise we jumped back. “Yammy, what the hell?!” I yell at him. Something was off with the tenth Espada. His eyes seemed to be glazed over slightly.

“Yammy? The Espada Captain Hitsugaya talked about?” Renji questioned.

“That’s right, but he’s not the same,” Chad stated. “I fought this guy once in the World of the Living. He was pretty big back then if I remember right. But he wasn’t this big.”

_ “Oh, yeah, you did fight him,” _ I said in my mind.

“Are you saying he can change his size at will?!” Renji asked. “How in the hell did he get bigger? Was it some sort of growth spurt?!”

“No, but something weird definitely did happen. He looks like he’s twice as big as before.”

Yammy began to glow red. “I’ve had it with your miserable piss-ants! I’m gonna squash you like the bugs you are! I promise I’ll be the one that kills you!”

All of a sudden, a strange red light crashed down WInd came from it, kicking around the sand. “Arrgh! What the hell is going on now?!” Renji questioned.

“It’s coming from outside the canopy,” stated Yasutora.

“That Spirit Energy… could it be… Ichigo?” Rukia considered.

“Ulquiorra... is gone,” I whispered. “Ichigo managed to defeat him I see.” I smiled slightly. The embodiment of emptiness is gone. “Farewell, number four, you heartless bastard.” Now I turned my attention to the task at hand. The one we have to defeat now is Yammy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while hasn’t it folks?? Well, I’m back!!

Yammy. The hulking redhead that is number 10. He stood before us, a strong force blocking us from the building. Now he stood even taller. He stepped closer. “You four won’t be enough to satisfy me,” he said, his voice sounding scratchy. “So- Vanderlyle? What are you doing with them?”

“Let’s just say,” I said as I stepped forward, gathering up souls in the palm of my hand. “That I’ve switched sides.” 

“Interesting.” His body size increased.

The other three stood back, unsure of how to tackle him. I just went head on, making my necklace become a whip and lashing it out at Yammy. He blocked it with his arm, but I knew he’d do that. That’s why in my other hand, the gathering of souls shots themselves right at his head. Within a split second, he dodged. Inwardly I cursed. 

With great force, he swung my whip and threw me to the side. If I didn’t catch myself in time, then I would have crashed straight through the wall. Changing tactics, I transformed my whip into a bow, gathering souls in my hand to act as arrows. His large arms covered his face, but when he got angry enough at the onslaught, his large figure jumped through the air with his fists ready to smash me into the sand. Quickly, I Sonídoed away and aimed my arrows at his back. 

Suddenly, he gripped his sword. “Enrage! Ira!” He called out. The Espada’s entire being glowed red. He grew ten times larger. His Damn number changed from Ten to Zero. The Espada’s body stretched and added a few extra limbs.

Shit. “Uhhh, you guys wanna chime in now?” I asked the other three.

“What’s going on? How did he go from 10 to Zero?” Abarai questioned.

“Espadas are numbered from zero to nine!” I shouted. “Yammy is the only one capable of changing his number by accumulating power and going into full release state!”

“WHAT?!?!” Renji’s eyes widened and his mouth almost hung agape.

“What d'ya know, she does pay attention,” Yammy remarked. “I am Espada number Zero! Yammy Riyalgo!” His fist was on a steady collision course with the other three. They all scattered.

“Roar! Zabimaru!” Renji yelled. He then threw his growing sword at the massive Arrancar’s arm, but he was pushed to the side.

Just as Yammy was about to punch him, Rukia caught the massive opponent’s arm in a giant sheet of ice which shot up from the ground. He broke it though. 

Seeing that Yammy was moving to punch them again, Chad unlocked his right arm and punched back. Their fists struggled against each other. “You stupid human!” Yammy called out. I took this chance to aim more soul arrows at him. Just as I distracted him, Chad jumped into the air and activated his left arm. My cousin shot out a burst of energy that exploded on contact with the hulking figure before them.

Once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that nothing had happened to him. “Let's face it, you guys are garbage. Vanderlyle, I expected so much from you. Guys I shouldn’t have. What’s the problem? Is that all you got?”

“Save it!” Renji projected. “The real battle starts now!” The lieutenant called upon his bankai. His sword turned onto a giant snake skeleton. It screeched. “Hihio Zabimaru!”

It took one punch from the Espada to break it, but that was the plan all along. The pieces had all found themselves connecting via reishi, trapping him all over. 

“Now guys, now!” Abarai commanded.

Taking the hint, I gathered up as many souls as I could before firing one massive arrow, followed by an onslaught of a few hundred. Already my energy was draining. Along with my attack came those from Rukia and Chad. Deep down inside, I knew that this wouldn’t work.

Yammy’s spirit energy created a shield around him, burning all our attacks. The Espada smashed at the ground. A wave of sand crashed onto us. It was this moment I remembered that Yammy embodies rage. Complete and utter rage. Not that there’s much I can do about it. His rage is what makes him strong. The more range he has, the larger he becomes.

Number 0 didn’t give us a breather. He fired a Cero out direction. Quickly, I grabbed everyone out of the way. 

“So what now?” Renji questioned.

“There’s nothing to discuss,” stated Rukia. “We have to defeat this guy.”

“Right,” I said.

Quickly, the soul reapers flash stepped away, confusing Yammy. They kept disappearing and reappearing around him. That’s when it hit me. “Hey, Chad, was it?” I got my cousin’s attention.

“Yeah?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the Espada.

“You see that he can’t quite keep up with their movements right?” He hummed in agreement.

Once we knew that he was completely distracted by the Shinigami, we attacked him in the front while Renji attacked from behind. However, it didn’t work. The giant grasped the snake skeleton yelling, “I’ve had enough of you!!” He punched the redhead in the face, sending him right into the building in front of us. “Well, that’s one down. Now then.” With his tail, he knocked out Yasutora. “That’s two. Two left.”

Rukia and I readied ourselves, evading his blows however we could. Somehow, he grabbed hold of the black haired woman. Now that he was distracted, I took my aim, and fired. My soul arrows hit his hand and burned. Surprised, he dropped Rukia. I Sonídoed up into the air and caught her.

From somewhere above, I heard Ichigo’s voice. “RUKIA!!”

“Ichigo, watch out!” Rukia called after him. Yammy was about to punch him, but he flash stepped to the ground.

“So it’s you,” number zero stated.

“Hey,” Ichigo greeted. “You’ve really packed on some pounds since the last time I saw you. You look bloated.” I couldn’t help but snicker at the comment. Rukia said his name harshly in an attempt to reprimand him.

“Ichigo Kurosaki… YOU ARE DEAD,” the Espada declared before preparing to fire a cero. The Substitute slashed a little something of his own right at Yammy’s mouth. 

“Ichigo, where are the others?” Rukia questioned him. “I thought you had headed out to save Orihime and bring her back.”

He gave her a look that seemed dangerous before stating, “I did save her. Right now, she’s above us healing Uryu. She’s safer there anyway.” He didn’t look like someone victorious in battle. Something settled in him, as if Ulquiorra’s emptiness got to him. It seemed like this guy had enough resolve to finish Yammy off. Knowing this, I picked up Renji and Chad and went to that healing Captain.

She peered at us with a welcoming smile. I then left to go check on Grimmjow. I had left him in the medical wing for what seemed like an eternity ago. Before I could walk up to my friend, however, a gigantic surge of energy erupted. Ichigo. As quickly as it came, it left. Yammy’s Spirit energy seemed significantly weaker, almost as if he wasn’t present anymore.

Just as I was about to approach a stable-looking panther, two leeches came out of the shadows. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I didn’t need to be bothered by them right now.

“Well, lookie here,” Loly stated.

“Guess she really is in love with him,” Menoly said.

I smiled, remembering the murder I had plotted in my head months ago. Just a head on slash. “You know what?” My voice was low and dark. “I think I’ll just kill you.” They had no time for them to react as I slashed clean through them with my soul beam. I didn’t care to look at their shocked faces. Slowly, their essence disappeared. It was then that I felt the use of a Bala from Yammy. Guess he was still kicking. Whatever.

I walked up to Grimmjow and found that he was in fact stable for now. That’s good. These people have done their jobs. Why are they not around right now? Oh. Yeah. Nevermind. I smiled. They’re probably cowering somewhere to hide away from the battle.

I took one last look at him and remembered the scar that Ichigo left on him. The stupid cerulean-haired idiot wants to keep that around as his reminder of his and Ichigo’s rivalry. He didn’t want Orihime to heal it. Speaking of the girl, I’m pretty sure he appreciates her in some way.

“I hope you wake up soon,” I said to him before Soníding back. When I got there, Unohana, Kuchiki, Ichigo and someone I’ve never seen before were all standing around. Kenpachi was the only one fighting Yammy.

“I can’t go back to the World Of The Living!” Ichigo yelled at them. “I have thing’s to finish up here!” So that’s why they’re standing around.

It became clear to me that these Captains were to finish up here while Ichigo was to go assist the force in the World of The Living. This was starting to greatly irritate me. Just as he was about to protest again, I kneed him in the head.

“Will you just fucking go already?!” I shouted at him, much to the surprise of the other Shinigami.

“Vanderlyle-“ he tried.

“I don’t care if you think you have something to finish up here!” I yelled. “Why do you think these Captains have arrived in the first place?! They’re not here to aid you! They’re going to take Yammy out while you travel back home! They don’t require your help! Besides,” I turned away from him with my arms crossed. “you’ve caused enough problems over here already.”

Angered, the carrot top shot up from the sand. “What the—who’s side are you even on?!” He argued.

“No time to argue.” My voice was calmer now, but cold. He gasped at my sudden shift in tone. “Just go and hope Grimmjow doesn’t hunt you down when he awakes.”

”What?”

“What is your duty, Kurosaki?” Kuchiki questioned him. When he reserved no answer, he said, “You know the answer. It’s the same as it’s always been. Your duty is to protect Karakura Town.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo said in a defeated, but determined tone. “You’re right.” The strange-looking Captain and his Lieutenant set up the gate.

I felt Rukia’s presence and turned to see her running towards us. “Ichigo!” She called out. She stopped maybe six feet away from him.

“Rukia,” he acknowledged. A hard gaze plastered itself on his face. “I’m going.”

I looked over to my left and saw that Isane was healing the others who fought Yammy. For a reason I can’t fathom, I sighed. Was it pity? Chad’s has to be healed healed twice now in one day. 

When I turned back to the portal, Ichigo and Unohana has already disappeared. I then turned my attention to the fight between a very large brute and a smaller brute. It was amusing to me. The smaller one, the Captain was able to cut limbs off of Yammy. All myself and the others could do was irritate him while in that state. It was strange to me how the other two Captains weren’t engaging in battle with the other one. Maybe Kenpachi had staked a claim to this fight so they could not interfere.

My thoughts were brought down by Kuchiki and that other Captain’s (Mayuri Kurotsuchi, as I later found out) conversation. The strange Captain sat atop the post he set up. I didn’t see their movements as I kept my gaze on the fight that happened before us.

“Why did you stay behind, Mayuri Kurotsuchi?” Kuchiki asked him.

“Odd,” the Captain remarked. “My whereabouts don’t seem something you would even take the time to concern yourself with.”

“I keep thinking, there should be many more things of interest to you in the World of The Living. So why stay here? Unless, of course, you’re plotting something?”

“Ah. We’re very suspicious. Aren’t we? Don’t worry so much. When all is said and done, you’ll see that I’m not planning anything that will scare you.” I felt a sudden shift in mood before he went on. “Actually, I’ve discovered that the corpses over here are more interesting.” To that I gritted my teeth. “That is really all there is to it. Once the battle in the World of The Living is over, someone will open up a Garganta from the other side. By then, I should be finished with my work here and be able to use the Garganta to go to the World of the Living. Where I’ll take time examining each of the corpses.” A pause. 

Finally, I looked over at them and saw that Kuchiki was staring hard at Mayuri, much to the nut-job’s irritation. “What is it?” He asked three times before standing up. “How many times must I ask you to speak?! If you have something to say, then say it and be done. Hmm?!” 

The dark haired male turned back to the battle, saying, “Well, I never would have expected you to say such a thing. Or make such an assumption.”

“Like what?”

“You know very well. You believe sending Ichigo Kurosaki to the World of the Living will _ end _ that battle… On top of that, it sounds like you believe the boy will ultimately be victorious.” So, he didn’t think it could happen.

Mayuri sat back down. “That’s nonsense. Total nonsense. _ I _ never expected that _ you _ would make such absurd assumptions, Captain Kuchiki.”

The black haired man just smiled. What is he really thinking? Returning my attention to the battle, I found that Yammy had been toppled over. Mayuri made some comments about Captain Kenpachi that I chose to ignore.

“If he’s going to defeat him, I wish he’d get over with it for heaven’s sake,” Mayuri added. “I’m on pins and needles! I’m dying to dissect an Espada!”

“But then where would all the fun be?” I asked him. I was met with silence. “Isn’t it obvious? He’s dragging it out to have _ fun. _ For one thing, this is kind of amusing.”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” The weirdo questioned.

“No one of strict importance,” I answered. “I’m not an Espada, or an Arrancar. I just live here.”

“And why would that be?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Oh, come on, spill-“

“Mayuri,” Kuchiki interrupted. He gave the man another hard gaze that told him to back off.

Just then, Yammy’s tail hit Kenpachi against a wall. “Oh, great!” Kurotsuchi said sarcastically. “It appears dissecting the Squad Eleven Captain, instead of that big bruiser I was so excited about. But, that should be enjoyable too. Just less to cut up.”

But then, the Squad Eleven Captain just threw a bunch of rocks at him. I sighed and decided to go check on my cousin and Renji. “How are they doing Isane?”

“Not great,” she told me. 

“I see,” I said as I sat down. “Huh?” I checked if what I was feeling was correct. Yammy has released a Cero. This made me sigh. “There he goes again.” Can’t he just die already? This has become tedious and tiresome. Before it was silly to watch. Now, I’m just bored.

Huh?

To my surprise, Byakuya and Kenpachi ended were about to fight each other when Yammy intervened. The two Captains struck a blow to the Espada and it took a fall again. A giant plume of sand surrounded them. “Oh, geez,” I said out loud. These two Captains were acting cocky and petty, and their little rivalry was the only thing that made them attack number Zero together?! Geez. 

I Sonídoed up to the gigantic figure, knowing that it wasn’t over for him yet. It was about to be. I gathered all the souls that I could into the palm of my hand and had them shoot up. Next, I brought my hand down like an ax. It split his body almost in the middle, just missing his hole. “That’ll put him out of commission for a very long while.”

I sighed as I stood, choosing not to face the Shinigami Captains. “Hey,” came Kenpachi’s voice. “You’re that girl from earlier.”

“What of it?” I asked him. “Excuse me, I must be going.” I went to check on Grimmjow one last time before confronting my cousin.


	13. Chapter 13

Grimmjow was okay. He was stable. I had to remind myself of this as I went to go see Chad and all the others. They seemed to have congregated to where Yammy once stood.

It was strange. I felt Lord Barragan, the embodiment of time itself, die in the other world. The human world. A plain of existence I feel I do not belong in anymore. Shortly after, Stark and Lilynette, the embodiment of solitude, parishes as well. I sighed. I actually liked Stark and Lilynette while I despised Barragan. Espada number one will be missed. The one person I didn’t feel fade away, was Halibel, though she felt greatly injured.

“I suppose you want an explanation?” I asked them. “The why, the how, the when, and the who, yes?” I didn’t feel like facing them. 

“Vanderlyle,” that was Chad’s voice. He was soft and sweet. “You _ are _ Vanderlyle Sado. Correct?”

“Yes.” This time, I did face the group, only placing my gaze on my cousin. “Hello primo. It’s been what? Seven years?”

“Just about.”

I hummed. “Well, I guess I’ll start way before then… the person who once ruled here, Barragan. He detested roofs and walls, claiming that he didn’t need them. The entire domain of Hueco Mundo was his own. Then, a long, long time ago, three Soul Reapers entered his domain and gave him a proposition. At first he did not accept, claiming it to be preposterous. But after a fight, he accepted. The first Arrancar, Cirucci, Gantenbainne, and the like, along with my old master Menomaru were… they were the first Arrancar and were given to Barragan by Aizen as a gift. They were gifts, but still held allegiance to Aizen. Well, all except Menomaru. Anyway, seven years ago, I was taken as his pet, so to speak. He wanted something he can take his anger out on. When he discovered my powers, he did everything in _ his _ power to belittle mine. When Aizen came back and took over the place about a year ago, his forces killed Menomaru and he gave me an ultimatum. I chose Aizen. Now I’m here, staring you people down, asking you not to throw me in prison.”

“Why the hell would we do that?” Asked Kenpachi. “You fought on our side, didn’t you?”

I avoided his gaze. “Not in the beginning, but yes.”

Huh? What was this strange feeling? Aizen… “Hey,” I projected to the others, taking a glance at each of them. “Did you feel that?”

“Yeah. It’s over,” Rukia confirmed. She turned to her older brother. “Isn’t it?” He hummed in response. Excitedly, as if she just came to an idea, she turned towards me and said, “Hey, maybe you can come with us!”

I felt myself smile slightly. “Fine. But only for a little while.”

We crossed over into the Seireitei. After the medics treated us, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, and I split off from the others to go see Ichigo. We found him and some other person standing near a flattened rock. His hair seemed longer. Somehow, he was only alerted to our presence by Orihime calling his name. 

“I’m surprised to see you guys,” said the carrot top, standing up. Then he noticed how many bandages some of us had. “Is it alright for you to be up so soon?” His pace quickened to our spot.

“Don’t Project your own weakness on me, Ichigo,” said Uryu. 

Chad held up his bandaged hand, and added, “Thanks, but it’s not really an issue.”

“Are _ you _alright?” Rukia asked him. “You look a little different.” Now that she said that, I realized his hair was longer.

Ichigo took another step forward… and immediately fell, screaming in intense pain. Everyone else rushed to his aid. I wasn’t in any hurry. What I was in a hurry about, was finding Halibel and her fracciones. I searched through the wreckage of the fake Karakura Town, hoping to find her still breathing. Somehow, I couldn’t stand it if Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Yammy were the only ones left.

Once I did find her body, I crossed over back into Hueco Mundo, careful to avoid Mayuri, and set her down in the medbay. I ended up closing it off so that the creep couldn’t get to it. Although, he was probably too busy analyzing Yammy, so there might not be anything to really worry about.

Before I left, I noticed that Nel, and her two hollow friends (who used to be her fracciones) were hiding. I told them to get to the medbay and help with the recovery of a few of the Espada. They were nervous at first, but I made them do it anyway. I knew that some other arrancars survived, but I didn’t feel like bothering with them.

When I came back to the Seireitei, I found that Ichigo was moved to Rukia’s home. “Where did you go?” Chad questioned me. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall. 

“Back to Hueco Mundo,” I said truthfully. My cousin stayed quiet for a while. “You and I _ both _ know that our powers are _ stronger _ over there. We’re part Hollow. I can’t just let that go.” I paused for a second, before adding, “Besides, I spent seven years of my life over there. Not to mention that people are still over there who I still consider a friend.”

He sighed, knowing what I meant. Then he uncrossed his arms. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he said. It almost shocked me, what he said next. “I won’t force you to come back with me to the World of the Living, and I won’t force you to go to school. You’re capable of making your own decisions.”

I smiled. “Thank you.”

  
  


Rukia allowed me to stay at her house for a few days. She didn’t have to. Though she didn’t seem to mind. Neither did Byakuya, frankly.

I found it amazing how huge the Seireitei was. I ended up exploring a large part of it. The sky actually changed from day to night. There was no ceiling. Sometimes, I run into Renji and some other people training, as if there was still some giant battle to be held. They felt as if they needed to become stronger. To protect people, to reach their true limits, you name it. Sometimes, I ran into a few of the Visords I heard about from Aizen. Apparently, the Head Captain asked them to become Captains again, since the Seireitei was a bit short. There was one thing for sure, it was _ nothing _ like Hueco Mundo. A nice change of pace.

On the fifth day, I awoke to Rukia’s voice. “Come on, Vanderlyle! Get up!”

She shocked me awake with her voice. The woman stood right next to my futon with her arms crossed, “Where are we going?” I asked with a yawn.

“_ We _are going to the World of the Living to do something about your clothes. Aren’t you tired of wearing them?” She asked as I got out of the sheets. 

I glanced down, realizing that I still wore the black and white garments from Hueco Mundo. “Well, no,” I answered her.

“Just come on.” The smaller and darker-haired woman grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the room. 

Once we arrived, we walked to a shopping center where Orihime was waiting for us. Once she spotted the two of us, she smiled and waved us over yelling, “Hey! Over here!”

The three of us walked into a clothing center. The ginger-haired friend bombarded me with questions about my personal style. Once she realized that that wasn’t working, she stopped and let me try out whatever I wanted. I ended up settling on a nice outfit I think suited me. A zip-up hoodie with jeans, a T-shirt and gym shoes. I bought a few other pairs of pants and a few other shirts. Orihime made me get at least one skirt before Rukia bought the items for me.

The next thing we did was accompany the ginger on a groceries run. I found this strange red packet with the words Pocky sticks on them. “Hey, Orihime?” I asked. She was a few feet to my left, staring at a different piece of junk food.

“Yeah?” She asked as she turned towards me.

I pointed to the Pocky Stick packages and asked, “Are these any good?”

“Oh, definitely. Do you want me to buy them for you?”

Suddenly I realized that I had no money and said, “Yes, please.”

While walking back to her house, we ran into Chad. “Oh, hi Chad,” Orihime greeted cheerily.

“Hey,” he said back. His leg was still in a cast, but there weren’t any visible bandages. He then noticed my presence. “Hey, Vanderlyle.”

“Hi,” I said. 

I ended up going with Chad to this Ramen place for dinner. After which, the two of us went to this hill and watched the sun set. It felt nice, being in my home domain again. It felt strange. The warmth of the sun didn’t feel like a fake ceiling. The sky, like in the Seireitei, changed from day to night.

Once we got to his apartment, I found that there was a little floorboard that was squeakier than the others. Upon closer inspection, I found that it had the capability of coming out of the floor. There were pictures underneath. Spanish writing on the back of some of them. Most of the pictures were of his as a young kid. Some had our Abuelo in them. Others had our Abuela. There was one photo of me that I liked out of the whole collection. I was smiling brightly with Chad, and our Abuelos. On the back, it read, “La Familia.”

It almost made me smile, how he kept onto these all this time.

On the tenth day, Ichigo had woken up. We were all there, standing around his body. Once he opened his eyes, Orihime happily greeted him.

“Where am I?” He asked, sounding a little groggy. 

“We brought you to my house,” Rukia informed him.

The carrot top sat up and seemed shocked. “What happened to all your injuries?”

Uryu pushes his glasses up. “We all healed them a long time ago.”

“What are you talking about?” Ichigo searches our eyes.

“It’s been ten days since you collapsed, carrot head,” I told him.

He gasped. “You’ve gotta be kidding.” With realization, he grasped his chest. “My powers. Are they gone?”

“Don’t worry,” Rukia told him after a few seconds. “They haven’t faded away yet.”

He turned towards her with a serious tone as his hand fell to his lap. “So you already know.”

“Yes. Keisuke told us everything.”

“I see.”

“Are you alright, Ichigo?” Orihime asked him.

“It was very strange,” said Rukia. “At the moment we reunited, you collapsed, and we had no idea what happened. According to what Keisuke said, there are several stages you can expect to go through. In the course of losing your spirit energy.”

“What did he tell you?” The substitute asked.

“Everything. First you lose consciousness. And the time that your body spent inside the Precipice World immediately begins to flow in reverse. Did you notice your hair is shorter? Your height has returned to what it used to be, and your spirit energy is stable now. And of course, you still retain your Soul Reaper powers. Eventually, however,” her eyes moved down to the floor. “It will move on to the next stage. When that happens, there won’t be any question because you’ll black out again with a lot more pain. And when you regain consciousness, you’ll have lost all of your powers. Keisuke said it could happen any time. Even _ he _ doesn’t know how long your current state of instability will continue.”

Ichigo didn’t look at us. Instead he kept his eyes trained on the sliding doors for a little while. “Oh well,” he said finally. “When that time comes, it comes.”

Orihime, who sat on the ground next to him leaned forward and asked, “Ichigo, are you-?”

“Don’t worry,” he told her. “I’ll be alright, Orihime. More importantly, I’m glad all of _ you _ are okay.”

“Wait a minute,” Orihime’s voice was shaky.

Uryu suddenly shouted at the substitute Soul Reaper. “How can you act like it’s nothing?! You’re about to lose your spirit energy, you know!”

“Come on, Uryu,” Chad tried to calm his friend down. The Quincy just turned away from them and pushed his glasses farther up his nose. 

“Heh,” came Ichigo’s voice. “I got into this know all the consequences. I have no regrets about what I did.”

Rukia smiled and said, “Okay then.”

“Anyway,” Kurosaki continued, “Now that we’re all healed up, guess there’s no reason for us to hang around here, right?” He stood and opened the door to reveal the daylight, and the Kuchiki garden. “We should head on back to Karakura Town. Everyone there is probably waiting for us.”

I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go back there for a few days. Spending time with these people wouldn't be the end of the world, again. I could finally look forward to something that wasn’t filled with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else really excited for the Thousand Year Blood War coming out in anime next year?!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I was done, think again, it’s Nozomi time!!
> 
> I’m actually really starting to like this new arc. Even if it is a fillar.

It’s been at least a month or so since the war ended. I’ve been staying at Chad’s, helping with the rent by working at a flower shop full time. It’s relaxing work compared to what Aizen and Kaname would have given me. I go to work while he goes to school. If there’s any Hollow activity while he’s doing homework, I go out to deal with it. 

The four of us, (Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and I) we’re hanging out by the shop while I was on break. They had just gotten out of school. All of a sudden, we see Rukia and Ichigo running on top of rooftops. “Ichigo! Rukia!” Inoue called after them. “Do you need any help?”

“No, we got it. Thanks!” Ichigo said before the two Soul Reapers continued on. I couldn’t help but smile. He was doing so well.

The two young men stepped closer to Orihime. “Isn’t that something?” Ishida asked us. “Ichigo sure has been doing a lot better, lately.”

“Yeah,” Chad agreed. His hand was shoved in his pocket. “I think it’s ‘cuz Rukia stayed here to assist him so Ichigo hasn’t had to use much of his spirit energy.”

“That’s good,” I say. She’s a great friend, to all of us, actually. I couldn’t help but notice Orihime’s sadness. This poor girl has a crush on him and is too shy to do anything about it. Even worse, no one else notices this. I stepped closer to her. “Hey, don’t be sad, alright? He’s just a stupid man.” 

“Hey!” Uryu seemed to take offense.

“What?” I challenged, turning towards him. “Ugh, none of you boys notice _ anything _ do you? I’ll see you at home Yasutora,” I told him as I walked back into the shop for my last few hours at work.

Once that was done, I headed home and helped Chad make dinner. It was late when I felt something abnormal. I sensed a powerful Soul Reaper, two signatures that could almost be Soul Reapers, and a very weak Uryu. I decided to wake up Chad and call Orihime. They had been feeling it too. We all headed to the abandoned factory.

Once we got there, I found a young woman unconscious. Ichigo’s Mod Soul was being restrained. Uryu held his side as he faced off with a man who seemed to be wearing a lab coat. The two mock Soul Reapers just seemed to stand there, vigilant.

“It seems I have been toying with you and for that, I am deeply sorry,” said the strange man. “So then. Let’s end this.” He extended a hand out towards the Quincy.

I knew I had to act fast. But, Orihime was already on it. She cast a shield in front of him. Chad and I decided to go on the offensive, jumping down to the ground. Chad used his right arm to punch through the air, thrusting a giant gathering of souls our enemy’s way. I did the same, but shot them off with a finger gun. The strange man blocked our attack with his double-bladder spear, causing a bit of an explosion.

(Chad doesn’t realize that pulling souls is what he’s doing. I’ll try to fix that… at some point. I can’t not have my cousin be aware of this).

“Uryu!” Orihime called putting as she rushed to his aid. 

“Orihime, quick! Heal Uryu’s wounds,” Chad told her.

“But-“ she protested.

I cut her off. “We’ll do what we can to give you time. Go!”

“You, give her time?” The strange man questioned. “Oh no.” He spun his spear clockwise. It was almost as if a bell sounded. I started seeing double before it stopped. 

Both Chad and I became greatly injured after that. He definitely did attack us. It was as if he cut out the time, or just fast forward to when he returned to his spot. “From the way you talk,” he continued. “It sounds like you believe you can somehow control time. Shall we get rid of them?”

I could barely stand. Damn it. It was as if Barragan had come back as a research Soul Reaper or something. I knew that wasn’t true, but damn it! Sometimes bad guys have the ability to manipulate time. Scratch barely standing, I can barely keep my self conscious at this point. 

Come on, damn it! I tried to pull the souls from the air and reshape them into souls that can heal my body. I could barely listen to their conversation because I had to pool all of my focus into reshaping souls, but I did hear the mystery man call Ichigo by name. “So you actually made it back through,” he said to the carrot top. Ichigo tried to ask _ his _ name, but he kept blabbering about how he could have come back. The sound of a sword hitting a metal railing hit my ears, almost frightening me, but I kept on working. 

As I kept working, I felt Ichigo’s spirit energy and a strange energy flare-up. I could only assume that the unfamiliar energy was the mysterious man’s. 

When I finished, my slow and ragged breaths became normal. I still couldn’t quite stand, but at least I could breathe. That’s when I felt an influx of Shinigami swarming the place. 

Then, once I regained my full strength, I stood. Then I remembered, “Chad!” Though I was only a few feet from him, I raced to his side to help him recover. I started the process straight away.

“Uh, Vanderlyle?!” Ichigo noticed. “How the hell are you up already? Didn’t you take a massive blow?”

“I did,” I confirmed, igniting the strange looks I received from the Shinigami. “But I can heal myself! And I’m going to try to do the same for my cousin.”

“Vanderlyle-“ Orihime tried.

I cut her off again. “Just take care of Uryu, alright?” I requested.

“Sure.”

When all was said and done, we all went home to rest up. Us none-Shinigami types were filled in on the way there. Apparently, the man we ran into had taken control of the travel space between the World of the Living and the Seireitei. He also created a bunch of copies of Soul Reapers called Reigai. Like a gigai, but not. 

In the morning, we traveled to Urahara’s shop. The tall guy with the dreads made us some tea while we waited for the girl to wake up. The five of us, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and I waited and watched for the mysterious girl until she woke up.

Inoue knelt down by her side when she finally opened her eyes. “Where am I?”

“A candy store called Urahara’s shop,” Uryu told her. He sat down next to Orihime. “You can relax. You’ll be safe here.”

Weakly, she sat up. The female redhead tried to stop her, saying that she needed rest, but she persisted. That’s when the Mod Soul made an appearance back in his stuffed animal form. 

“Hey, you look like you’re having a nightmare. Are you okay, Nozomi?” Kon asked her, but she just peered at him. In response, he pointed his arm, and one of his little stuffed animal claws at her. “Hel-lo? Are you even listening?”

“What are you?” She questioned.

His arm fell to his side as he remembered. “Oh, that’s right! You’ve never seen me like this before, have you? It’s me, Kon. But back to you.” He pointed at her again. “So why were those guys after you anyway? What did you do? Oh, yeah! Before we get to that, you were a Soul Reaper, right? You should have said so!” The stuffed animal crossed his arms and lowered his head. “Not to brag, but I do know a thing or two about that!”

“How lame,” she commented.

“Yeah, that’s right,” he nodded along. “Lame.” Realizing his mistake, he exploded, “What?! Hey! I’m not in this form by choice you know!” He pointed to himself. “I’m a Mod Soul; when I can’t use Ichigo’s body, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“Urgh, he is so annoying,” I muttered.

“A Mod Soul?” She asked as she sat up straighter.

“Yeah… that’s right. Hey, what are you staring at? Look, just answer my questions and tell me what happened, okay?! Then, my loyal servants just might be able to help you out.” He stepped closer to her.

Before he could get any closer to her though, she smashed a flower vase on his head. “Watch it pervert.”

“I like her already,” I said out loud as Kon yelled at her.

Ichigo picked him up, telling him, “That’s enough, Kon.”

“But what was _ that _ for? All I did was ask her some questions,” the stuffed animal whined.

“If she doesn’t want to talk about it, then there’s no use trying to force her to. Okay?” The carrot top scolded him. 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

The door opened, revealing Rukia. She was still in her Shinigami outfit. Must mean she isn’t in a gigai. “Hey, Ichigo, how much longer are you going to keep everyone waiting? Come on, already!” She then looked at me. “Oh, and Keisuke said he wants to speak to you.”

“Yeah, okay.” “Alright.” The two of us responded. I left immediately while Ichigo stayed behind. Kon tried to go too, but wasn’t allowed. 

I entered the kitchen area to find him sitting at the table, so I joined the blonde. “You wanted to see me?” I asked the man.

“Yeah,” he said as I took my seat. “Regarding what you said earlier. What exactly did you mean?”

“Oh, you mean healing myself?” He nodded. My hands found each other on the top of the table. I started to subconsciously crack my knuckles. “Oh, right um… I’m sure Chad doesn’t realize this, but both he and I… we have the power to manipulate souls in objects. I seem to have a much better handle over it than he does, given that he doesn’t even know what he’s doing. But, I pulled souls from the air and converted them to match those in my body in an attempt to… in a sense… rebuild myself.”

“When did you realize you could do this? Manipulate the souls, I mean.”

“I was thirteen, still living under the late Menomaru’s thumb. He was the Arrancar who took me from this world as a pet when I was ten or so. When he found out about my powers, he started to belittle me even more than he already did. I had to practice when he wasn’t around.” I paused and averted my gaze. “Sorry, I was ranting.”

“No worries, you're okay. You can come to the shop if there’s anything you need, okay?”

I nodded. “Thank you.”

The blonde then went to check on the others. Apparently, Orihime and the other two were setting up a large barbecue. It was her idea of trying to cheer Nozomi up. After a minute, I decided that I better go help them and chop up the mushrooms. 

As soon as I was done, I noticed Nozomi leave. Silently, I decided to follow her. She walked all the way to the river. I Sonídoed next to her. “It’s strange isn’t it, this world?” I asked her, trying to create dialogue.

“Yeah, I guess so,” she admitted as she gripped her elbow. She then shoved her hands in her pocket.

“I was skeptical about a barbecue too, when I came here, but Orihime insisted,” I sighed.

She turned to peer at me. “You’re not from around here?”

“Well, not technically. I used to live in another part of the world, but then I got kidnapped, taken to Hueco Mundo. Lived there for about seven years. At first I didn’t necessarily like the idea of assimilating back into this culture, but I have family here. They made it easier for me.” I glanced at her quickly. “I know your case is different, but life up here gets easier.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not trying to earn your trust and learn your secrets, if that’s what you’re wondering. I just want you to know you have a friend who knows what it’s like, being in a strange land while you’re deeply concerned about something you left behind in your old one.” My mind immediately went to Grimmjow and Halibel. I haven’t been able to get to them, but maybe I could ask Keisuke for a favor.

“Nozomi! Vanderlyle!” Came Kon’s voice. “Hey! Hold on! Wait for me!” He ran up to us, and stated, “We’ve been looking for you guys!” However, he only managed on getting stepped on by Nozomi, earning no sympathy from me. “Wait Nozomi.” He caught up to us again. “Where do you think you’re going?! Come have barbecue with us! It’s great!” He paused. “Hey, Vanderlyle, a little help here?”

“Hey man,” I said in a relaxed tone. “If she doesn’t want to go, or isn’t ready for it…”

“I’d rather not,” Nozomi told us. 

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Kano tried again. “Let’s go back. Everyone made all that food, just for you. Come on Nozomi. Come back with me. You know everybody else is really worried about you.”

“Not my problem,” she told him. 

This stopped him in his tracks. He seemed to boil with rage. “What is wrong with you?!” He snapped. She stopped walking, so I stopped walking. “We’re only trying to cheer you up! We just thought that you’d be scared because those guys are coming after you! How is that not your problem?! Is this how you repay other people’s kindness?!”

After a few seconds, she turned her head to face him and repeated, “Not my problem.”

All of a sudden, a Soul Reaper woman who I’m pretty sure was Rangiku appeared. “Hey,” she greeted. Kon snapped at her, but immediately took it back upon seeing that it was her. “What’s going on over here?”

“You gotta year this,” Kon told her. “That girl is stuck-up and violent, she just runs off on her own and doesn’t listen to anyone else but herself! And Vanderlyle is doing nothing to help me! I mean, the rest of us are trying to look after her, but she’s totally ungrateful!”

“Maybe she just needs some space!” I challenged him, turning to face them with a clenched fist. “Something you clearly aren’t giving her. You’ve repeatedly betrayed her with questions that she didn’t want to answer. She’s in a world she doesn’t know, and _ you _ won’t leave her alone.”

“I’ve had it with these two,” Kon continued. “And you know how patient I am.”

“Oh,” Rangiku said as she walked up to us. “Whatever’s going on, it sure seems you’re having trouble, huh?” She asked Nozomi.

But the green-haired woman kept turning away from her. Her hand held onto her elbow again. Rangiku turned around and told the plushie, “You know what? Why don’t you let me handle this one?”

“What?” Kon asked.

“I know how difficult girls their age can be. We’ll talk girl to girl. ‘Kay?”

“What? Seriously? Why would that help?”

“Of course a _ man _ wouldn’t understand,” I commented under my breath.

“Oh no wait,” the stuffed animal continued. “Everyone else is looking for her too. Which means if I come back, they’ll just get on my case again!”

“It’ll be fine,” Rangiku assured him. “I’m sure I can convince them to come back in just a little bit.”

As the woman convinced him with her famine charm, I noticed how nervous Nozomi got. It was then that I noticed Rangiku’s cool bracelet. “Hey, where’d you get that bracelet?”

With a hard grip, she dragged us along. Her grip was tight. “Ow! What’s your problem?” I asked her. That’s when I realized that she must have been the fake. Quickly, I yanked my hand free. The mock Rangiku stopped and peered at me with a hard gaze. “Let Nozomi go,” I told her. I gathered up a bunch of souls and shot them at her, aiming for the woman’s head, but she kept dodging them with me flash-step. 

Then, she unsheathed her Zanpaktō. “Growl, Hineko!” The sword turned into dust and swarmed me, I tried to get it away, but it ended up cutting me pretty bad. In less than twenty four hours I’ve been injured twice. The woman flash-stepped away. I followed her using Sonído, and caught up with them just in time to stop her from leaving.

Just then, Kon appeared, and tried to fight her. As much as I disliked the plushie, I tried to avoid him when I shot at the imposter. Pretty soon though, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku appeared. The fake ended up unleashing her Shikai again and escaping through the gate.

With that done, we all went back to the barbecue and had a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Be back later!


	15. Chapter 15

Chad and I were awoken to the call of a distressed Ichigo, saying that Nozomi had disappeared again. She tied Kon up and just left. We (including Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime) searched for her all around the city for at least an hour. All of us came up empty.

We met at an intersection, all of us running. “Any sign of her?” Ichigo asked us.

“No,” I answered him, before catching my breath. 

“Uh-Uh,” Orihime shook his head.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Chad noticed. “She couldn’t have gone far.”

“I can’t follow her spiritual pressure,” Ishida inputted. “Are you sure this girl’s really a Soul Reaper?”

“Hey, yeah,” I said. “I mean, I can’t sense her like I can with all the other Shinigami.”

Suddenly, Rukia and Renji flash stepped onto the top of the traffic light pole. “Ichigo!” She called.

“Rukia!” The carrot top acknowledged while glancing up at her. “Anything at all?”

“Nothing. Not a trace,” she answered him. “I put the Lieutenants on it, but they haven’t had any luck either.”

“Kon said she was looking for something yesterday, but since we don’t know what it is, it’s not gonna be much help to us. Unless,” he looked at me pleadingly.

“I didn’t know what she was looking for, if anything,” I told him.

“Damn,” said Renji, suddenly. “We don’t have time for this! The Captains are already preparing some kind of operation. If they call for us, we can’t just be ‘missing in action.’

All of a sudden, a loud boom, followed by a large flash of spiritual pressure came. “What was that?” I asked.

“It looks like a Senkaimon just opened up,” Rukia stated. “I can make out the spiritual pressure of several captains.”

“Of all the times for them to show up here,” Ichigo trailed off. 

“We need to find that girl, and fast,” Uryu concluded. We all agreed.

“Kon!” Ichigo tried. He then realized that the plushie wasn’t there. “What?! Now _ he _ decides to disappear?” He smacked his forehead. “And I don’t have my combat pass either! Rukia! I need your help!”

“Okay, I’m on it,” she said, slipping on a red glove. She then placed her gloves hand on the teen’s chest. “Ready?”

Ichigo’s spirit was pushed out of his body in full Shinigami garb. “Okay. Let’s go.”

I decided I’d go with Uryu as we continue the search. None of them really minded. As the two of us went towards the woods, we felt massive amounts of spiritual pressure. The giant golden explosion confirmed our suspicions. “Must be a huge fight,” I said. We both rushed in. He fired some arrows at the bald guy’s double while I fired a soul beam at the other guy’s. They both flash stepped a few deer away from us in the air.

“So, I’m assuming that you both are Reigai?” I asked them, gathering a bunch of souls from the area. One of the trees started to wilt.

“Oh, so you know about us, do you?” The bald guy’s double questioned. He leaned forward as if ready to attack.

Uryu took aim, yelling, “Don’t move!”

“Like hell!”

“Forget about it, Ikkaku,” the other Reigai told him, touching his shoulder. “There’s no point in wasting our time fighting these weaklings anymore. We _ need _ to start looking for Nozomi Kujo.”

“Heh, I guess you’re right,” the fake Ikkaku stated before the two of them flash stepped away.

I immediately ran to the Shinigami laying on the ground. I started converting the souls I collected in order to be compatible in healing them. They’re souls, not exactly human, but close. “Uryu, get the other two Reapers and lay them down here for me. Will you, please?” He nodded and hirenkyaku-ed away. 

“Who… a-are you?” The man with feathers asked as I fixed him up. The feathers were located near his right eye. Two yellow ones acted almost like a cat eye, being attached to the far end of the eyelid. Two red feathers shot up from the left side of his right eyebrow. His black hair seemed to catch a purple glow in the moonlight.

“No one of importance,” I told him. “You should rest now.” After I was done with him, I moved on to the real Ikkaku. He had a bald head and red eye makeup that was only present at the far ends of his eyes. Uryu came back with the other two. One of them was large while the other one had tattoos and a scare on his face. “Go continue the search for Nozomi, Uryu. I have things from here.”

“Are you sure?” The Quincy asked me with furrowed brows.

“Yes. Now go.” I started working on the tattooed one first. I wondered why he chose 69 and a grey line as tattoos, and how he got his scars. It took maybe only fifteen minutes to heal him up. After him, I started on the big guy. That one seemed like a real lazy type to me.

Huh? Chad’s spiritual pressure just increased. He’s… using both diablo and Gigante. My eyes widened as I turned my head to the other direction. Ichigo’s pressure fluxed as well.

“They’re probably fine,” I told myself.

A few seconds later, I got a phone call. It was Chad. “Hola,” I greeted him. “Que tal?”

“Estas bien?” He asked.

“Sí, primo. Early bien.”

“Donde estas?”

“Solo en el bosque, coración Shinigami después de su batalla con su Reigai. Are you okay? I thought I felt-“

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, great. Um, don’t know when I’ll be back at the apartment. Okay? Bye.” I hung up on him and pocketed my flip phone.

After they were all finished, I Sonídoed over to the ‘candy shop.’ We laid the unconscious Shinigami gently on the floor. I said my good night’s and goodbyes and headed home.

I slipped in quietly, in case Chad was asleep, which he wasn’t. My cousin was patiently waiting on the couch for my arrival. “They okay?” He asked me.

“Yeah. Yeah, their fine. I just dropped them off at Urahara’s,” I told him. “What'd _ you _ do _ ?” _I asked as I sat on the arm of the couch.

“Renji and I fought his double. We defeated him, and he turned to dust. All that was left of him was some strange soul candy.”

“Interesting. Well, I’m turning in. Good night.”

“Good night.”

  
  


By morning, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, Orihime and I traveled to the shop. I made myself tea while the others waited for Rangiku, Rukia, and Nemu. According to Kisuke, everyone got to the Soul Society except Captain Komamura, the giant dog. By the sounds of things, it looks like Ichigo really wants to go down there and help out. I tried to ignore Kon’s shouting as I went to check on the male Shinigami. They all seemed to still be unconscious. For a few minutes, I just sat there and stared at my Chai tea. 

I entered the room full of people to find that everyone except Kon had accepted the fact that Ichigo was going to the Soul Society. “Vanderlyle! Help me!” The plushie pleaded, standing on Ichigo’s shoulder.

I glared at him as I asked, “Now, why would I do that, _ pervert _ ? Like the others said, there’s no stopping him. Besides, all the spirit energy was disrupting the area a little. It all _ has _to go down in the Seireitei.”

“We’ll manage on our own here somehow, Ichigo,” Uryu told the carrot top, standing up and folding his arms. “We promise that we’ll find a way to keep Nozomi safe while you’re gone.”

“Uh!” Exclaimed Kon, disgusted. “You guys are hopeless. Why are all of you so stupid?!”

“Maybe your the stupid one,” I muttered, but the stuffed animal heard anyway.

“Hey!” He yelled. “Fine!” He turned to Ichigo. “Go take care of that bastard Kageroza. But be quick about it!”

“Yeah. I will,” Ichigo told the plushie. Kon then hopped off his shoulder. “Alright, Kisuke.”

“Very well then,” Urahara stated. “But let me say this first. Returning to the Soul Society is going to be far riskier than when you went the first time. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“You bet, I’m damn sure,” the carrot top decided.

“Alright. Let’s get you ready then.” The two of them went down to the basement, followed by Kon and Nozomi to see them off.

  
  


Renji woke up about twenty minutes after Ichigo left. I was in the room, and walked over to him. “Hey, Renji, glad to see you’re up.”

“Vanderlyle?” He recognized, seeming vaguely confused. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon by now,” I told him as he sat up. “Want some tea?”

“Uh, no thank you.” Before he left the room, he asked, “Are the others in the main room?”

“Yeah,” I told him as I rose to my feet.

We ventured into the building. Rukia has woken up five minutes before. Everyone was patiently and anxiously waiting with Kisuke to keep tabs on the carrot top. The blonde man had something resembling a laptop that he seemingly typed on in a continuous fashion. I chose to stand and lean on the wall while Renji sat down near Uryu.

“So, how does it look?” Orihime asked him. She was sitting the closest to the Blonde with crossed legs. 

“There’s a little of fighting going on, and it seemed the Captains haven’t made it to Kageroza’s location yet,” Urahara told her.

“What about Ichigo?”

“He appears to be making good time on making it to the Soul Society.”

The ginger-haired teen let out a sigh. “That’s a relief.”

I chose to leave the room as Kon loudly accused Uryu of being a pervert for the way he looked at Nozomi. Getting my purse, and the device that I remembered to be in my pocket, (I found it weeks ago, before getting out of my Hueco Mundo clothes. It was some tech that Gin stole from Aizen. The creepy snake said that it let me enter and leave Hueco Mundo whenever I wanted. Looking back at it now, I think that he knew what was eventually going to happen, as if he thought he was the one who would eventually kill Aizen. The snake knew that after everything, I would still want to go back there.

“I’m going to work!” I said loudly.

As soon as I was far enough away, I went into an alley and opened up a portal. It only took about thirty minutes to get through.

The portal dropped me off right in the middle of Las Noches. For some reason, Grimmjow was chasing Nel as if she’d just pulled a massive prank on him. I couldn’t help but giggle at the sight.

My laughter immediately alerted them to my presence. “Hey, Vanderlyle!!” little Nel exclaimed as she excitedly ran up to me and jumped into my arms. “It’s been a while, Nel thought you might not be coming back.”

“That’s nonsense, little one,” I told her, setting her down on the ground. “Although, I do have a responsibility over in the World of the Living. I’m technically supposed to be at work now, but you guys are more important.”

“Of course _ we _ are,” Grimmjow said as he briskly walked my way. He picked me up and spun me around, causing me to yell in surprise and happiness. Finally, he set me down and embraced me tightly. Eventually, he let go, but still stood close to me. “I missed you.” His arms slid from my shoulders to my waist. 

My hands rested on his strong arms. “I missed _ you _,” I parroted. We smiled at each other.

“Grossss,” Nel called us out.

Grim and I smiled as we let go of each other.

All of a sudden, Halibel Sonídoed near us. “I thought I sensed a familiar spiritual pressure,” she said cooly. “Hey, Vanderlyle.”

“Hey,” I greeted.

The four of us ended up strolling around the palace. “So, how have you been since the war?” Halibel asked me.

“Well,” I sighed. “I got myself a job at a flower shop, to help Chad pay for the rent on his apartment. We, Ichigo, and the others hang out a lot.”

“And how’s that been for you? I understand it’s quite a change.”

“It is, yeah, but uh, my cousin and I get along greatly. How about you guys?”

“We’ve mostly just been living,” Grimm told me. “Although, Yammy’s been sulking around.” I hummed, remembering the battle he had with the captains. “And this little one,” he gestured to Nel. “Has been playing pranks on all of us to try and get our spirits up. As you could probably tell, I was her latest victim.”

“I see,” I laughed. Gods, I’ve missed this place.

  
  


It was three hours later in the day when I returned to the shop. A smile still showed on my face from the previous hours of the day. I just spent a few hours with old friends, talking and having fun. It was really nice to get away from the current situation right now, but still. I somehow knew that Chad was by the door, waiting for me, worried. As soon as I opened the door to come in, he said, “You weren’t at work.” He probably went and checked too.

“No, I wasn’t,” I admitted.

He turned towards me. “Where did you go?”

“Just to Hueco Mundo.”

“Okay,” he sighed. We talked about this earlier. I have a strong connection to that place and the people in it. I couldn’t just cut it out from my life. Luckily, Chad understood this. He rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. “But, you don’t have to lie about it…” then he realized his mistake. “You don’t have to lie about it with me.” Everyone else would have thought I was crazy for going back there.

My arms folded self-consciously. “I know, I’m sorry. I promise, I will next time okay?” He nodded. “How’s Ichigo?”

His arm slid to his side. “He’s in trouble.”

“What? What kind of trouble?”

“Don’t know, we’re heading over to his location now.”

“Alright,” I said with a smile. “Let’s go.” We caught up with the others. 


	16. Chapter 16

Retrieving him was actually easier than I thought. We found him unconscious and took him back to the shop. He woke up about thirty minutes later. Most of us were sitting around him when he came to and yelled out, “I said who are you?!” He then seemed to take notice of his surroundings. “Does this mean… that I’m in the World of the Living?” The light fixture flickered between different wattages. Really powerful, and really low.

“Yes, that’s right,” Rukia confirmed. 

The door opened revealing Kisuke accompanied by a worried-looking Nozomi. Her arms were crossed in a comforting manner. “Well hello there,” the blonde man greeted the substitute. “I see you’ve finally come around, Ichigo.”

“Kisuke, Nozomi,” the carrot top acknowledged.

The green haired girl known as Nozomi spoke softly, “You said you were going to defeat Kageroza.”

“Huh?”

She finally turned towards him. “You promised you’d end this quickly and come back to us!”

Ichigo gasped then studied the floor, saying, “I’m sorry.”

“We all thought we lost you,” she started tearing up. “That you were—“ the girl then averted her gaze.

“I guess I blew it, huh?” Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. “At least I was able to make it back here in one piece.” He then gasped as if remembering something. He turned towards Renji. “That reminds me, Renji. When I was stuck in there, were you the one who rescued me from the cleaner?”

“Huh?” The redhead asked, confused. “That wasn’t me. All I did was bring you back here after I found you passed out in the Precipice World.”

The carrot top’s brows furrowed. “Then, who was that Soul Reaper?”

“So, Ichigo,” Kisuke spoke. “You were swallowed by the cleaner after all.” He set his tea down.

Ichigo looked up at the man with a surprised gaze. “Do you know something about this, Kisuke?”

“Yeah, I do, but before we get into that, would you like some tea first?” After he made the teen some tea and gave it to him, Kisuke explained, “those who stray within the confines of the fixed Precipice World are condemned to wander within it for all eternity, until they’re swallowed by the restrictive current, or Cleaner… and then perish. This is something that you’re all well aware of. Of course, there are several ways to escape from it before that happens, as demonstrated by Captain Kurotsuchi. But to be swallowed by a Cleaner and survive as Ichigo has, is unheard of.”

“Then what happened?” Ichigo asked impatiently.

“I don’t know.”

Kurosaki’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“How would I? After all, as I mentioned, it’s never happened before. I do plan to look into it,” he said before taking a sip of his tea. “But I don’t expect to find a quick answer.”

Kon crosses his arms. “Well that’s just great,” the plushie said in whiney sarcasm. “You’re a big help.”

“However,” hat and clogs continued speaking, “I did find out the reason why Kageroza is so obsessed with the Precipice World.”

“You did?” Asked Renji.

“Yes.”

I looked around the room to see Nozomi looking something along the lines of worried and/or uncomfortable. It was as if she knew what he was going to talk about. But, I decided not to pay it any mind at the moment.

“Here’s what I discovered,” Kisuke went on. “For years, Kageroza was studying control and use of the Precipice World. But that alone was not his most important consideration.”

“What do you mean by that?” Rukia questioned him.

“I’m saying that his intentions lay elsewhere. The search was simply an instrument needed to achieve his true purpose. He was trying to obtain specific information that was hidden deep within the Precipice World. I was able to determine that Kageroza’s objective in studying the precipice world was to obtain information hidden in there regarding Mod Souls.”

“Mod souls?” I questioned. “You mean like him?” I pointed to the lion plushie.

Kisuke nodded as Kon snapped at me. “I have a name you know!!”

“What are Mod Souls, specifically?” Orihime questioned.

Kon raised his hand and started jumping up and down as Rukia declared, “I’ll explain. There’s a history involved. Years ago, an experiment took place. The Soul Society came up with a project called ‘Spearhead.’” She drew up an entire diagram of drawings to help explain, even though they didn’t really. Let’s be honest, her drawings suck. “The plan was to place artificial souls, specialized for battle, inside the bodies of deceased humans. These bodies were used as advanced troops whenever Soul Reapers were forced to confront Hollows.”

With an irritated look, Ichigo stated, “It’s been a while since ‘graced’ us with your art.” 

“What was that?” She asked in a low and threatening tone.

“Never mind, it’s not important,” Kon urged. “Keep going.”

“Your drawings suck,” Nozomi commented. 

Kon tried to calm her rage, but Rukia ended up biting both him and Ichigo in the head with her drawing pad before continuing. “The project was abandoned as being reprehensible. But the result of the experiment was the development of Mod Souls.”

“She’s right,” Ichigo told us. “Kon here is one of the surviving Mod Souls.”

“But how did you find out the Mod Soul data was hidden in the Precipice World?” Uryu questioned Hat and Clogs.

“Pure chance,” Keisuke told us. “I got suspicious. It was when we went into the Precipice World to retrieve Ichigo. I sensed there was something Odd about the reishi that was lingering around his unconscious body. When I did an analysis there on the scene, I was surprised to find fragments of previous Mod Soul development data mixed in with the Reishi itself.

“I realized that Kageroza had used that data to create the Mod Souls of the Squad Captains.” That’s when the light fixture died. The natural light created a dull feeling in the air.

“You’re absolutely right,” Nozomi told us as she stood up. Her hand still held onto her arm.

“Nozomi?” Ichigo questioned. He was met with silence, so Orihime tried to get her attention. No luck.

“I see now,” Kisuke stated. “You knew, didn’t you?”

After a few seconds she told us, “He’s the one who originally developed the Mod Souls.” We all patiently waited for her to continue. “When project Spearhead was scrapped, it was decided that every Mod Soul, and the supporting research done up to that point, would all be destroyed. The Mod Souls he was striving to create, were incubated from a portion of a Soul Reaper’s Reishi. From that, they would inherit the Soul Reaper’s mental structure, but their physical capabilities would be more advanced. The project wasn’t discontinued because the Central 46 recognized the immorality of using the dead. They discontinued the project because he was afraid. Before anything could be destroyed, he stored away the data in reishi and put it in the Precipice World. 

“After that, Kageroza spent the next several years studying the Precipice World. He then retrieved the information inside the Cleaner.”

“So _ that’s _ how this came about,” Urahara concluded.

Kon laughed nervously. He then dipped his head before saying, “That explains quite a bit actually.” He turned to face the rest of the group. “It finally turns out that this bastard is the one who originally created Mod Souls!” He seemed to be getting upset. Ichigo tried to cheer him up, but was cut off. In a disappointed tone, he continued, “It all makes sense now. It’s no wonder you couldn’t trust me, Nozomi.”

The green haired girl knelt down close to the table where he stood and said, “You’re wrong. That’s not the reason.”

“From his spot on the table, Kon pivoted around sharply and pointed at her, yelling, “Then what is it?! You’ve kept me at arms distance all this time, pushed me away!”

“Come on,” Ichigo said, trying to be the mediator. He reached his hand out the plushie. “Stop it.”

“No!” Kon yelled, slapping his hand away. “It’s obvious! You thought of me as nothing more than one of Kageroza’s creations!”

“Please, just listen to me,” she pleaded. “He didn’t create you.”

“And how in the world could you possibly know that?!”

“Well… because…” she gasped as if remembering something. “The truth is… out of all the Mod Souls that have been created… I was the first.”

“What?” A chorus of shouts erupted from the room.

After some deliberation, it was decided that Nozomi was to stay at Ichigo’s place with Rukia. They created some sob story that Ichigo said was sure to be believable. It honestly sounded like a movie—yes, I know what those are. I’ve been watching some with Chad.

Before I left, I went to check on the unconscious Shinigami one more time. The women still seemed to be asleep, but when I went to the men’s room, one of them was stirring.

“Nngg.” I looked over and found that the feather guy had sat up. He blinked a few times before studying the room. His eyes rested on me. “I’ll ask again,” he said. “Who are you?” He then seemed to take a harder look. “And what was such a pretty thing like you doing at a battlefield?”

“What, girls can’t be pretty and know how to fight?” I asked him as I tucked my dark brown hair behind my ear, before stepping farther into the room. My thick hair only reached to just below the shoulder, so I could still tie it in a ponytail if I wanted to.

“I didn’t mean for it to sound that way, I was merely complimenting your beauty.”

“Thanks, I guess…” I glanced up at him and our eyes met. “I’m Vanderlyle, by the way. Vanderlyle Sado. And you?”

“What a pretty name. Mine is Yumichika Ayasegawa.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Then, Ikkaku started waking up. “Huh?” He said groggily. “What happened?”

“Long story short you were beaten by your own Regai,” I told him. “Remember that?”

He sat up. “Yeah, and then… you and that other guy came along… what’s his name? Uryu?”

“Yep.” I popped the p. I didn’t expect the others to wake up soon, due to how nasty their wounds were. Even with them all fixed, a body needs it’s rest. Especially after a hard-fought battle.

“Well, I better get going,” I told them. “Good night.”

They said the same words back to me.

The next morning, I headed down to the flower shop to work. No, that is not an excuse for me going to Hueco Mundo. I genuinely have to go in today. My work isn’t really that hard. I’m not the one manning the cashier, but I am the one who can put together a pretty nice flower arrangement, knowing the meaning behind almost all of the flowers, and what would be aesthetically pleasing to a customer. I’m the one who knows what kind of flowers to send with any type of card.

Of course, I only know this stuff because I used to enjoy gardening when I was very little. When I came back, I bought myself a book about flowers. With that, I knew that I could get a job that didn’t involve fighting.

Throughout the entire day, I felt the presence of multiple hollows. I could only be excused for three breaks, in which I used to take down three hollows. I’m sure Rukia and Ichigo got the rest, though. Maybe Uryu as well. Chad and Orihime were out shopping for Nozomi. I heard from Chad that the three of them were going to try and cook something. I requested he bring back some if there were any left by the time they were done with it (if it was any good).

Chad came to the flower shop with no strange food in hand. Somehow, I was a little disappointed. The two of us went to Ichigo’s for dinner. Orihime has cooked for everyone, but Ichigo wouldn’t be the one eating tonight. Kon had taken Ichigo’s body, and I assumed the real carrot top was out taking care of Hollows or something.

Despite the bad mood that Kon has been in, he seemed really perked up and energetic. Uryu and Chad note this fact out loud. Apparently, he was really enjoying the food. “Hey, are you two statues tasting this great food?” Kon asked Chad and Uryu. “Or have your tastebuds left the building?” I stopped listening to the fake Ichigo after that.

“You know, if it were up to me,” Uryu stayed, fixing his glasses. “I’d have him lose all that energy. So, where’s Ichigo?”

“He’s upstairs,” I told him. “With Ikkaku, and Yumichika, and Renji.” I then ate the rest of my meal and excused myself. I told Yasutora that I’d see him at home and went for a _ very _long walk.

As I walked along the empty streets of the town, I subconsciously gathered souls into the palms of my hand. Something about this entire situation made me so angry! I couldn’t quite place it.

I let that anger fester as I aimlessly wandered around. A few Hollows appeared on my route, but I took care of them easily with a soul beam. There was no sense of interest in my eyes. This entire situation was clouding me. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised at what scientists are capable of, since I _ lived _with Aizen… but this man, Kageroza… he’s completely different. Er, maybe that isn’t the correct word.

I just hate scientists and researchers now. Because of them. They thought they could play god, and disregard the moral standard. I hate it. I hate them. They ruin others' lives just for their experiments!

Urgh! I can’t put my finger on it! I felt a presence and thought that it was a Hollow. Yet, there was no shriek. I turned around and aimed my hand in the person’s direction. But, no one was there.

Wait, no. Never mind. “I suggest you come out of there, Yumichika,” I told the man. I then lowered my guard.

“You’re even more powerful than I thought,” Yumichika told me as he stepped into the moonlight. “I noticed you leave without Yasutora, so I got worried and followed you. Just to make sure you didn’t do anything rash.”

“I’m not sure if I should thank you or slap you,” I told him honestly.

He took another step closer. “That’s quite the interesting power you have there.”

I stared down at my hand with an almost empty look. “Yeah. I guess you’re right,” I told him.

“Don’t look at it that way, I say it’s beautiful.”

Just then, another Hollow appeared. I gave it no time. I just pointed my hand in a finger gun and fired another beam. The creature disappeared immediately. 

“If you say so,” I told him. Deciding I was done for the night, I raised my hand and the giant ball of souls started to get smaller and smaller. Little parts of it flaked off. “I’ll be heading home now.”

I got home to see that Chad had already crashed into bed. I smiled at my cousin as I pushed his bedsheet farther up his shoulders


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when it was established in the notes that Vanderlyle's Fulbring allows her to change her medallion (or Mexican coin) into any weapon she wanted (Even though she prefers the whip)? Well, this chapter shows an example of that.

Everyone gathered in Ichigo’s room. Most of us sat on the floor. Save for myself, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Uryu and Rukia. Every Shinigami was in their shihakusho. Oh, and Kon was there too. One of the Lieutenants stood with a report in her hands. I think Rukia told me that her name was Nanao. “According to Captain Unohana, who escaped from the Soul Society, the Reigai are intensely dangerous, now that their powers are not restricted. Even the Head Captain’s wounds will take time to heal completely. The situation, she says, is critical. 

“At least we know what the enemy is after,” the black-haired tattoo guy said. Wait, didn’t I hear from someone that his name is Shuhei? “We must hide Nozomi Kujo immediately. And in the meantime, we have to come up with counter-measures.”

“What kind of countermeasures?” Izuru (?) asked.

“It’s so upsetting,” the big guy, (I’m pretty sure someone said his name was Marechiyo Omaeda) said. “Do you think the other captains are really dead?” He sobbed.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ikkaku told him.

“Huh?”

The bald man got to his feet and grabbed Omaeda by his collar. “Don’t you have any faith? Captain Zaraki would never die this easily!”

“But if they’re alive, then where are they?”

“Stop whining, or I’ll kill you,” the bald man threatened. He then sat back down.

Suddenly, Nozomi stood up and declared, “I don’t wanna hide! I want to fight!” This was followed by a chorus of “Huh?” We all turned to her in surprise.

“Nozomi,” Ichigo tried.

“Just a minute young lady!” Kon shouted from behind Ichigo. “Don’t get carried away! Just because you got your Zanpakuto back, doesn’t make you a match for these guys!”

“All the more reason to train her, right?” I asked the group.

“Kageroza’s Zanpakuto has the power to cut time and space and restore it at will,” Nozomi stated. “But I’m not worried about that. My Zanpakuto can counter his.” She glanced away for a second. “Or, at least I think so.”

“You don’t sound all that confident about it,” Yumichika pointed out. “What can you do with your power?”

She turned to him. “I’m not sure just yet, because I can’t remember everything. But I still know it’ll be effective.”

“Hah! And we’re supposed to trust that?” Ikkaku asked. “Maybe you’ll be effective, and maybe not. You’re not completely sure yourself. I’m not willing to risk my life on your faulty memory.” He stood up. “Why are we basing our whole strategy on protecting this girl? We should fight the enemy head on and defeat them! It’s as simple as that.” He then walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Ichigo questioned.

The bald man stopped and turned towards him, saying, “I don’t see any point in further discussion.” He opened the door and left.

“He’s never been much of a team player,” Shuhei commented.

As if Nozomi wasn’t there, Izuru turned to Shuhei and asked, “Regardless, what are we gonna do, I mean about the girl?”

“Nozomi, listen,” Nanao spoke up. “Since you’re the enemy’s target, and you don’t know what your powers are, we really can’t allow you to fight, do you understand?”

“But I can help you defeat them, know it!” Kujo told her. “It’s name is on the edge of my consciousness. I’m so close to remembering what it is!”

“Nozomi,” Ichigo stated, grabbing her attention. “With everything at stake, you can’t expect us to believe your story.” He got off the bed and knelt down next to her. “But if your power’s dormant, let’s awaken it! Train you, like Vanderlyle said.”

Chad, Uryu, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Nozomi, and I all went down to the park close to the waterfall to train. Kon tagged along too. We surrounded the new Shinigami in a circle and took turns attacking her. The most she did was block or deflect.

She only fell to the ground when Rukia felt a hard blow. Instantly, the small plushie ran to his fellow Mod Soul. “Come on, Nozomi!” He shouted. He stopped a few feet away from her. “This training is going too far! It’s dangerous!”

The new Shinigami stood and said, “Just keep out of this, pervert. It’s the only way to re-awaken my Zanpakuto. Whatever’s necessary.”

“Your body can’t take the punishment!” Kon argued. 

“Shut up!” With that, she kicked him away.

I was the one to attack next. I flung two soul daggers at her, and she blocked them with her sword. I then leaped at her, changing my pendant into a scourge whip. With the new weapon, I swung the dangerous blades at her, she blocked them. In response, I wrapped the weapon around hers and tugged towards me. She stumbled forwards. As soon as she hit the ground, I was right at her head with a soul blade. “Gotcha,” I teased. Then she swiped my legs and I fell. “Good!” I say as I sprung to my feet. 

Next, Ichigo attacked. He kept slashing and slashing at her. Each time, she blocked. He made her back up a few steps. Then she finally stood her ground. Their swords locked. After a few seconds, Ichigo increased his spiritual pressure and pushed her back. 

This left her open to Uryu. As soon as he released an arrow, she deflected it. But he was relentless. Shot after shot after shot. That’s when Chad saw his chance to attack. With gigante, he moved to punch her. The blue glow of his arm was soon swallowed by Nozomi’s Zanpakuto. The souls turned pink. A bright light burst for a mere second. Chad let up, hopping backwards a few feet. 

“Did she just…” Rukia trailed off.

“Suck away Chad’s spirit energy?” Uryu finished the question, lowering his bow.

Nozomi stared down at her sword. “It’s working,” she said. She then got into a battle stance. “Who’s next?”

“Me!” Ichigo called out. He rushed her, and the two engaged in battle.

That’s when I saw Ikkaku. His sheathed sword was held over his shoulder. I Sonidoed over to him. “Wanna join us Madarame?” I questioned him. He just kept silent, as if in deep thought.

Then, Yumichika appeared on the other side of him. “Any progress to report?” the orange-wearing shinigami asked.

“Some,” I told him. “Her Zanpakuto swallowed some of Chad’s spirit energy when he tried to punch her. Then there was a big flash of pink.”

“I see,” said Yumichika. He then looked at his friend, who had just been silently watching the training session. “Ikkaku, what’s the matter? Are you worried?”

“Yeah, right,” the bald man scoffed. He then glanced up at the sky. “All this means nothing.”

“Sure it doesn’t,” I said in a non-sarcastic tone, even though that was the intent. 

“What I _ am _ concerned about is when the Reigai will start to show up,” Ikkaku stated. I hummed in response.

After, I Sonídoed right back into the battle, firing little soul beams from my hand. She deflected each one of them. As I attacked her using soul daggers, I couldn’t help but feel watched. Sure, they were all watching me spar, but there was something else in the eyes of a particular person that almost had me distracted. Soon enough, I paid him no mind as I again pinned Nozomi to the ground. I let the new shinigami kick me off. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I turned the whip into a dagger with a special handle. The pommel has a crescent moon shape. I used that side to brace the weapon against my shoulder. Both sides of the handle had a small and thin trigger. The dagger had a space in the middle of it. I pointed the weapon’s tip at my target, and fired the soul beams. Immediately after, I bombarded her with slashes and cuts. I tried not to let the shock on her face give me joy and excitement. I had to admit, this sort of weapon felt much better than having a separate whip and laser. Then, at point blank, I fired at her in point blank. Her sword absorbed my attack, like it had with Chad’s. A burst of pink engulfed the two of us. I Sonídoed away. 

Both times I performed my own version of the Sonído, I noticed a small green light pulsed at my feet. This has been happening for a little while now. Up until this point, I didn’t think that it really mattered. But what if it meant something? I thought back to the time it first happened, I was still in Hueco Mundo. 

Ichigo declared a break.

“I don’t need one,” Nozomi told us. 

“Don’t rush, Nozomi,” Orihime piped up. “Believe me, you’re going to fail if you try to do everything at once!”

“That’s right, you tell her, Orihime,” Kon stated as he ran up to the new Soul Reaper. He was holding a bottle filled with a liquid I didn’t recognize. “Have some of Orihime’s special sports drink and try to relax a little. It might help you recall things.”

“I don’t want any,” Nozomi told him before walking off.

“Where are you going?” Rukia questioned her.

“To go wash my face,” she told us. “No sense in rushing things. Right?”

Ten minutes later, we were about to resume training when we felt an immense spiritual pressure. The sky opened up, and Renji popped out. “The enemy’s attacking,” the redhead informed us. “A few of Kageroza’s Reigai got caught in the trap Kisuke set in the Precipice World.”

Rukia stepped forward asking, “You’re serious?” 

Ichigo tsked. “But we’re not ready,” He said. “Nozomi still hasn’t regained her Shikai.” The hole in the sky began to get bigger.

“Then we have to get her to a safe place,” Abarai advised. “And quickly.

“Let’s continue, Ichigo,” Nozomi decided.

Renji’s eyes widened. “Hold on. Don’t you understand what’s happening here?”

“If the Reigai are coming here, there’s no safe place for me to hide,” she reasoned. “I need to power up. As quickly as possible.”

“Yeah. I think Nozomi’s right,” Ichigo stated. 

“You sure about that?” The red headed Lieutenant glanced at each of us. We nodded at him. He hummed in thought. The man then rested his hands on the pockets of his pants. “Well, fine then. If that’s how you feel, then I guess I’d better lend a hand.”

“Thanks buddy.”

“No time to waste talking,” Abarai said as he pulled out his sword and readied himself. “We better get started.”

The crack in the sky crumbled again. Presumably, one of the Reigai shot out of it, but I kept my focus on Nozomi as I felt Ikkaku and the Reigai of Zaraki engage in battle. The others soon took notice and stopped. I had to remind them about the task at hand. Yumichika helped by saying that if we did interfere, we’d be undermining his efforts. 

“Don’t you get it?” Yumichika asked the others. “He’s out there trying to buy us some time.” He looked at Nozomi with distaste. “To help that girl.” This sentence practically dripped with malice, making Nozomi gasp.

That’s when I felt three more holes open up. “Come on guys, let’s keep it going,” I told the group. Giving Nozomi little time to react, I swung my weapon low, as if aiming to cut for her middle, but right as she moved to block it, I flipped the sword’s direction to a diagonal cut to the head. With wide eyes, Nozomi bent backwards in an attempt to steer clear. I managed to cut a tiny piece of her hair.

Ichigo attacked next. His blows sent her flying. “Nozomi! No!” Kon cried out as he ran to her. “Are you alright?! You look like you're hurt! You need a break!”

“Just shut up,” Nozomi told the plushie. She then turned towards the carrot top. “Ichigo, keep going!”

“As you wish,” Ichigo said before showing a massive amount of spirit energy. The two of them then engaged in another round of sparing. Then it happened again, Her sword swallowed up some of Ichigo’s spirit energy.

Only this time, it didn’t turn pink. This time, it exploded in her face with red flames. Kon tried to break her fall. Just as she was about to go another round, Yumichika spoke up. “Hey. Tell me, just how long are you going to keep up this farce? Come on, this is a waste of effort on your part. You need to hit her with some serious spirit energy.”

“What are you talking about?” Ichigo asked him.

“Well, if you want to talk about serious,” I said. “Why don’t you give it a go, Yumichika?”

“Wait, what exactly do you mean?” Ichigo continued questioning him. I rolled my eyes at how clueless he was.

The feather-head stepped closer as he elaborated,” Just as I said. “You both days you’re going all out. The truth is you’re holding back without realizing it.” He was right in front of Nozomi as he said to her, “At this point, you’re spinning your wheels. The girl’s Zanpakuto will never wake up.” He unsheathed his sword. It nearly touched her face. “You have to throw a spirit energy attack strong enough to kill her. Stop the attack and you live. Fail, and you die. It’s as simple as that.” Nozomi kept her eyes on the Zanpakuto, as if she expected him to slash at her with it.

I recognized the look he had in his eyes. They were disinterested, but dangerous. A look he caught me wearing just the other day. But then, he placed his sword back in his sheath. 

“Alright then,” Nozomi decided. “Let’s do this.” Everyone else gasped. Is it weird that I found myself smiling?

“Hey! Now hold on!” Kon piped up. He got up from his spot in the grass. “This is way over the top! Have you lost your mind!?”

“Whatever it takes,” Nozomi stated.

“Ichigo, have you lost your mind?!?!” Kon tried. “Come on! Say something to her!”

“You're sure you wanna do this?” Ichigo’s voice held a serious tone aimed at the new Shinigami.

“Yeah. I am sure!”

“This’ll be your last chance.” She only nodded.

The rest of us seemed fine with it. We formed a horizontal line that faced the trainee. Ruki attacked first. Spirit energy radiated off of her sword. Once she noticed the energy was being sucked in, she backed away. Chad was the next to attack. He did the same as Rukia when he noticed her stealing energy. Uryu attacked next with his arrows. She deflected each one. Her Zanpakuto was now starting to glow pink.

I attacked next. I shot at Nozomi twice before moving in to slice her up. I opted for an overhead side-sweep. Just as Nozomi was to block the attack, I pulled back slightly before thrusting. My blade would have cut her chest if she didn’t think to dodge. Our swords clashed before I noticed her Zanpakuto take some of _ my _ energy. I backed away.

Ichigo called out, “Bankai!” Dark energy surrounded him as he yelled a battle cry. His arms raised his sword above his head. The black energy gathered on the blade. “Getsuga Tensho!” A wave of the black energy came barreling towards her. 

She was able to block it, even stop the blast in its tracks. Then she spoke her weapon’s name. “Arazome Shigure!” The dark energy known as Getsuga Tensho was completely swallowed. Then, the energy turned pink again. The sword seemed to extend. It almost looked like an ax at the end. Or maybe it was more like a hammer.

Then all of a sudden, she ran off. I could only assume that she went to help Ikkaku. A few seconds later, a giant pink explosion could be seen. We all glanced at each other. Shock and concern showed on our faces.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaack~

Then all of a sudden, Nozomi ran off. I could only assume that she went to help Ikkaku. A few seconds later, a giant pink explosion could be seen. We all glanced at each other. Shock and concern showed on our faces.

Green lights pulsed at my feet as I Sonídoed to Nozomi’s location. Soon as I saw the state Ikkaku’s was in, I immediately started the healing process. Yumichika watched me convert the souls from the ground and the surrounding plants into souls that would be compatible with Ikkaku's body matter. I knew he was also staring at my hands, but I didn’t let that bother me. As I worked, Nozomi explained her Zanpakuto’s power to Ichigo. 

“First it absorbs the opponent’s power. Then it converts it into my energy and redirects it back to the opponent,” he told him. “That’s the power of my Zanpakuto, Arazome Shigure.”

“That’s one nasty power you have there,” Yumichika commented. “It’s like having to fight off your own attack. Ikkaku, we’ll take it from here.”

The Reigai Nozomi smashed under a pile wood had gotten up, releasing a massive amount of spiritual pressure. A nasty chuckle released itself from his throat. “No bad, woman! You’re starting to make this interesting. Let me see you pull off that little stunt of yours again, huh?”

Yumichika flash stepped in front of him. “Sorry,” the feather man said. “But she’s not going to be your opponent this time around. I’m the one who will make you pay for Ikkaku.” He then looked at me. “While I’m fighting, please take care of him.”

“Of course,” I said as I Sonídoed away a little bit with Ikkaku in my arms. I continued the process of converting the souls. However, every fiber in my being was telling me to fight. But I couldn’t just leave Ikkaku here. If I did leave though, maybe Madarame would understand.

Wait a minute, maybe I can just ask Orihime to take over for me. I Sonídoed back over to the field, and asked, “Can you take care of him for me?” She nodded.

I was about to leave to help my cousin when Yumichika hit the ground. I knew not to interfere, due to his and Ikkaku’s code. Ichigo and Nozomi, however, they didn’t know. Ayasegawa ordered them to stay back. But that proved to be an error. The Reigai version of Kenpachi slashed him. 

“Yumichika!” I yelled. The green light pulsed at my feet as I grabbed the man and began to heal him. He tried to speak, but I shushed him. “Stay down, you idiot.” 

Then, the Reigai version of Captain Hitsugaya brought down Izuru and Shuhei. “What’s happening folks?” He teased. “Still playing around down there? How ‘bout I come and join you?” Reigai Kenpachi declared that we were his prey.

Suddenly, Reigai Byakuya came around too, fighting off Rukia and Renji. He declared that he didn’t want to be fighting such weaklings.

Then, Izuru began to stand up. “You’re still able to move?” Hitsugaya questioned. He aimed his sword at the Shinigami. “Let me fix that for you.”

Then, Nozomi flash stepped in front of the icy captain. “No more,” she said. “I won’t put up with it.” She raises her sword at the small man.

“If you’re so upset, allow me to put you out of your misery.” He unleaded his Shikai. The giant ice dragon came barreling towards her, but she kept her ground. Her sword absorbed the attack. 

“Time for your misery,” she told him as she aimed her weapon at her opponent. “Here we go. Now, rain down Arazome Shigure!” She struck the ground. A massive amount of pink energy shot up at the mock Captain. It blew him right out of the sky.

“What the hell, was that incredible power?” Izuru questioned.

“That was the power of that girl’s Shikai,” Shuuhei told him.

“As I said,” stated Yumichika. “It’s like having to fight off your own attack. Good thing she’s on our side.” 

“Interesting,” Reigai Kenpachi remarked. “Your power seems to have gotten stronger. I believe I’ll enjoy it, even more, the second time around!”

“Hold it,” Reigai Kuchiki stated. “That confrontation will have to wait. First up, we have to get rid of the other Soul Reapers. Don’t forget. That’s what we promised Kageroza.”

“Alright then, let’s finish this quickly!” Kenpachi locked swords with Ichigo. 

Renji cursed before releasing his own Shikai. 

Things were getting chaotic quickly. Byakuya managed to get Nozomi trapped in bakudo. Just as Komamura’s Bankai was about to grab her, Uryu tackled her out of the way. Ichigo was nearly slashed by Kenpachi because his spirit energy was draining quickly. Chad started to fight the brute.

Finally, I stood up. A dangerous look developed in my eyes. “Medallón de la Guerrera!” I unlocked a massive amount of my spirit energy. A leather handle with a long metal whip appeared in my hands. The tip of it had this diamond-shaped spike. My other hand put souls into a ball which I released into a thin line that curled around my hand. 

I Sonídoed over to my cousin. The green lights that pulsed on my feet created a mini sonic boom. As Chad moved to punch the Captain, the move was blocked by his sword. However, Zaraki was left vulnerable from his back. In the air, I brought my two weapons together. The tip of the whip contacted the thin line of souls. In one motion, I brought the whips close to the ground and seperated them. It created a spark of energy that shot out at the Regai, knocking him forward slightly. Chad and I exchanged turns attacking him. He threw punches. I danced with my whip and fired soul beams from my fingers.

That’s when a plan was devised. All of us gathered around to hear it. According to Uryu, we were to direct our spirit energy at Nozomi so that she can use it to take these Reigai out. Most of the others complained, but Izuru, Shuhei vouched for her. 

“Well, if you two vouch for her, I’m good,” Rangiku concluded. “I’m willing to take a chance.” She looked up at the large man with the wrecking ball. “What do you say, Tetsuzaemon?”

“Alright, I hear what you’re saying. I guess we have no choice. I’ll do it,” the far man said with disinterest.

I asked, “Is it the only way?”

“Yes,” Uryu confirmed. I groaned.

After a few seconds, Nozomi said, “Now, do it!” We all turned to her and focused our energies and special attacks at her. Her sword took on a new shape and shot out its energy into the sky. She then struck the ground. A large cloud of dust circled us.

“Where are they?” I questioned the group.

“Did we get them?” Renji joined in.

We waited a few more seconds before releasing our guard. “Well, looks like you did it,” Ichigo told her. 

“That can’t be it,” I whispered to myself, feeling slightly out of breath.

“Way to go Nozomi!” Said Kon as he walked over to us. “That was awesome!”

“Wait,” I said, slightly confused. “Oh, never mind. I forgot you were here.” I faced away from Kon with my nose angled at the sky. Pure frustration and anger radiated off of the plushie. “Will you be quiet?! Something’s off.”

The sound of bakudo breaking hit our ears. We looked to the treetops to find that Byakuya had sealed himself away to be shielded from the attack. “Did you think that I’d be defeated so easily by a technique like that?!?! Hado Number Seventy Three. Soren Sokatsui!” A large shot of lightning knocked us all back. “Time to finish you off,” he told Nozomi. Red spirit energy radiated off of him, but then the fire surrounded him.

I looked to find the Head Captain among the flames. It was best to sit this one out. I sat up from the grass.

“Is she the one you mentioned in your report?” The Head Captain asked Rukia.

“Yes. She’s Nozomi Kujo,” Rukia answered him.

The Head Captain turned away from us, saying, “The name does not matter. She is nothing more than a Mod Soul.” My eyes widened at his words.

Kon took serious offense. “Wait a minute!! Where are your manners?!?” He yelled. “You can’t just waltz in here and dismiss this girl like she’s nothing!”

“With all due respect, sir,” Rukia spoke up. “This girl can help us defeat Kageroza. Her Zanpakuto can absorb an enemy’s spirit energy!”

“Trust me, the last thing we need is help from a Mod Soul,” the Head Captain argued.

Kon was about to bad mouth him when Ichigo picked him up off the ground. “Keep quiet, big mouth,” the carrot top told the plushie, who struggled against his grip. But a burst of spiritual pressure quieted the toy right down. 

“Wait! You gotta hear me out,” Ichigo pleaded. “Yes, Nozomi is a Mod Soul, but what difference does that make?!”

“You will find out soon enough,” the old man told him.

“Let’s talk now! She’s on our side! She’s one of us!”

“End of discussion!”

The sky began to crack again. It kept getting bigger and bigger. Ichigo ordered Chad, Uryu and I to bring everyone else back to Orihime. I was still able to Sonído, and it looked like Uryu was still able to use hirenkyaku. Pretty soon, everyone was cleared out of the crossfire. 

“I’ll help!” I declared. Orihime nodded at me. She took half, and I took half. We began to each one of them together. I haven’t tried to fix many people at once, but now was a damn good place to try. 

Spiritual pressure practically dropped away from the battle. There was so much of it radiating. Soon, a giant red inferno spun up into the air before dissipating. Wind blew our hair all around. Shortly after, Kageroza made an appearance. From the ground, we could all see the battle, the blaze of flame and black energy. The mixture exploded in the air. Even though it was close, I could tell that it still wasn’t enough. Ichigo fell from the sky. Then, it looked like Kageroza was attacking them with a copied power. An explosion occurred, and I worried for Nozomi. 

She was absorbing some of the attack. But it seemed to be too much. Soon enough, the Head Captain moved her out of the way and fired back. Flames and energy blasts fought for dominance. Suddenly an explosion happened and both opponents went down. 

Soon after, I felt Ichigo’s spirit energy depleting. I instructed Chad to go grab him since his injuries were all healed up. After the battle was over, Orihime and I took everyone back to Urahara’s. I didn’t know for sure, but I think Ichigo lost all of his spirit energy in this fight.

Unohana and Nanao stepped in to help everyone heal. I mostly hung around Ikkaku, Uryu, Chad, and Yumichika. A little while longer, the non-shinigami got better.

Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and I all went to the shrine Urahara said he’d bring Ichigo to. We encountered them as they walked down the steps. It was somehow, just sad. All of it.

“Why the long faces?” The carrot top asked as he walked down the steps. “Is it because I lost my spirit energy? If that’s the case, then don’t worry about it. Right now, we have to find a way to rescue Nozomi. I do realize I can’t fight anymore… but in spite of that, I want you to know, I’m here to help anyway I can.” His fists were clenched.

“Heyyyy there Ichigo,” said Renji as he and Rukia walked up to him.

“Huh?” The teen turned around confused. “Wait a minute, how come… I can see you?”

“Why wouldn’t you be able to see us?” Rukia asked him as she walked. “We’re wearing our gigai forms., aren’t we?”

“Oh, of course.”

“Hey,” Renji repeated. “We came because we were worried about how you were doing. But you seem just fine.”

Ichigo hung his head low. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

The two Shinigami gasped. “What’s wrong?” Rukia questioned.

“Listen. As you know, I lost my spirit energy…” his head finally lifted up. “but trust me on this I haven’t lost my soul. I might have to leave the actual fighting to you guys. But I’m still here for those who need help.” 

“Are you a moron or something?” Renji asked him, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You’re not the only dealing with Kageroza. We’re all in this together.”

“Well, yeah of course.”

“You’re damn right! But even so, you presumed we thought you’d given up.”

“Don’t be silly,” Rukia interjected. “If you gave up, we wouldn’t have anybody to lead our little group of misfits around. So get over it.” A small smile appeared on Ichigo’s lips as he thanked her. “Ugh. Don’t waste your breath thanking us.” She kicked him in the shin.

The carrot top held his hurting body part and hopped around. “What did you do that for?! I’m a normal human right now.”

“We’re supposed to go easy on you?” Renji nodded at her words.

“Heh, fat chance of that,” I chimed in.

Ichigo turned towards me with an angry look.“What the- seriously, who’s side are you on?” He questioned me. I didn’t answer. He turned back to Rukia. “And you, you don’t have to break my leg to prove your point! What are you nodding about?!”

“I think you got exactly what you deserved,” Renji told him.

“Oh, so now you’re hanging up on me. Is that it?!” I couldn’t help but laugh at the scene. “Stop laughing!” He yelled at me


	19. Chapter 19

Once we went back to Urahara’s place, we got down to business. Most of us sat around a table. Uryu and Renji were standing. “Here’s how I see it,” Uryu stated his hands were shoved in his pant pockets as he leaned against the wall.. “We have to break into the Soul Society as quickly as possible. Kageroza now has Nozomi in his possession. The only good thing about that is, it means his attention has shifted completely away from us.”

“Realistically,” Chad chimed in. “The people here comprise our entire fighting force. We have no back up.”

“That’s the absolute truth,” Renji stated, folding his arms. “Against their invading army, we’re at a disadvantage, with _ or _ without you, Ichigo. So you might as well relax.”

“You’re not helping us here, Renji,” Ichigo retorted.

“Hold on,” said Ishida. “I think we should consider the impact of Ichigo’s presence on all this.”

“Huh?”

“We now know why Kageroza was so tenacious in his pursuit of Nozomi. But there was something else that’s been bothering me. Why was he so concerned about Ichigo, as well?”

“I thought it was because he was constantly around Nozomi, protecting her,” Orihime stated.

“That was part of it, I’m sure. But I think a much bigger reason was Ichigo’s Hollow powers,” Kisuke piped up.

“Why would that be so important?” the redhead asked him.

The blonde man in the bucket hat peeled an orange as he explained. “Here’s why. Kageroza was able to create a Soul Reaper’s Reigai… employing just the tiniest amount of reishi.” He popped a slice in his mouth. “But he never created a Reigai of Ichigo. He personally confronted him numerous times, and though he studied him carefully, he always kept his distance. Apparently, he somehow lacked the ability to reproduce his essence.”

“Oh, I see,” I said. “Kageroza’s unable to manipulate hollow powers.” Which means he’s unable to create a Reigai of either myself or Chad. 

“That’s why he was cautious around Ichigo,” Rukia finished the thought. “Is that what’s going on?”

“Yes,” Urahara agreed, nodding his head. 

Chad’s eyes widened as if something clicked. “Then that explains the cleaner,” he told us. “He used it to attack Ichigo in the Precipice World.”

“You have a point,” Ichigo stated. “In fact, I got attacked twice.”

What? When was the second time? “Really?” Uryu questioned.

“That’s right,” Ichigo said as if he suddenly remembered he didn’t tell us. “The first time it happened was when I went with Rukia. We came under attack and I dropped my combat pass.”

“I remember,” said Rukia.

“The second time was when I tried to re-enter the Soul Society. I got swallowed up by the cleaner. It’s weird. How did I survive that experience?”

“Interesting question,” Kisuke stated with a hand resting on his chin. “I believe I can see now what happened to you…” his hand fell from his chin. “Ichigo, I think there might be a way to restore your spirit energy.”

Ichigo gasped and asked the man, “Are you serious?”

“You might be able to restore some of Ichigo’s spirit energy?!” Renji half-yelled.

“What in the world are you talking about?” Rukia asked.

“This is really just a theory right now, but,” Urahara explained. “The cleaner reacts to reishi and swallows it’s victims. The time _ inside _ the Precipice World is isolated from all other planes of existence. So the consumer reishi remains suspended there, without ever dissipating. The bottom line is, if I’m right about this analysis, it might very well exist there for all of eternity. Don’t forget folks… Kageroza obtained decades-old information about Mod Souls from inside there,” he said as he held up a device with the readings. “If Ichigo’s reishi is still in there, we’ll need to collect it, then use Kageroza’s Reigai creation technology in reverse, to artificially recreate Ichigo’s spirit energy.”

“But that means we’d half to-“ Uryu was cut off.

“That’s right,” Urahara continued. “We’d have to break into the department of Research and Development.” We all gasped.

“Oh please, is that even possible?” Renji questioned.

“Not to mention that this is all based on theory,” Ishida chimed in.

“Regardless,” said Rukia. “We still have the problem of how we’re going to collect Ichigo’s reishi. Once the Cleaner swallows someone, that person is dead. Right?”

“That’s what seemed strange to me all this time,” Urahara stated. “Why don’t we sense any spiritual pressure from Nozomi or Kageroza? The answer will clear up a lot of questions. There’s only one way Kageroza could have obtained the Mod Soul information from the inside the Cleaner, and still live to talk about it. He must have created a special Reigaiof himself that shuts off his spirit energy. Then the cleaner wouldn’t recognize him as a living being. If so… then Ichigo, who lost his spirit energy might also be able to get in and out of the Cleaner.” He turned to the powerless Shinigami. “Does that sound like something you’re willing to risk, Ichigo?”

The orange haired teen stared at the wooden table, responding, “To be honest, I don’t really understand it. But I’ve been thinking, and I can’t come up with any other way to rescue Nozomi.” Finally, he faced the man wearing the bucket hat again. “So I’ll have to try it.” Kisuke hummed with a bit of a smile on his face. 

We traveled down to the seemingly endless basement filled with rocky terrain. “Are you ready?” Kisuke asked Ichigo.

“Yeah,” he responded. The old man performed a konso and brought Ichigo’s soul out of his body. 

Hat and clogs walked closer to him, pinning something to his shirt. “I’m attaching a communication device,” he explained. “In the event of an emergency, I want you to follow my direction.” He handed him a larger device. “You also need to carry this. I’ve calibrated it very carefully, to respond to the location of your reishi. When you find it, push the button at the bottom.”

“Alright, sounds easy enough.” All of a sudden, Kon came down to bad mouth the carrot top. The teen had to calm him down. As soon as Ichigo went into the Precipice World, we all went upstairs to Urahara’s computer.

Orihime and Rukia sat to the blonde’s right while Chad and Uryu stood behind him. Kon stood on the table while Renji knelt down Urahara's left. I sat directly across from the man. “Ichigo, are you ready?” Kisuke asked him through the comlink.

“Yeah,” he responded.

“For the moment, you’ll be able to move fairly freely inside the Precipice World. That being said, we don’t know exactly when the Cleaner will make an appearance, so please be patient until it does.”

“I hear you.”

After a minute or two, a noise began pulsing on the machine. “Thank you for waiting, Ichigo. It’s coming. Distance: five hundred meters, four hundred meters, three hundred, two hundred, one hundred.” We heard the carrot top yell. “It scooped him up, it’s working. So far, so good. How ya doing, Ichigo? Check your device. If your reishi’s nearby, the collection software should respond.”

“Looks like it’s working, I’m heading toward it. Ah! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!”

My eyes widened. “Ichigo!” We all screamed in concern.

“The Cleaner’s movements suddenly changed without warning,” Kisuke informed.

“What does that mean?!” Kon questioned as he stepped closer to the computer.

“As a response to swallowing Ichigo,” Hat and clogs reasoned, “it might be trying to expel any foreign objects.” He then began to furiously type on the machine. “Ichigo! Abandon the plan! Get yourself out of there!”

We were met with silence. Kon stepped up to the computer almost shouting, “Ichigo! Ichigo! Hey, Ichigo!! Come on, answer me! Ichigo! Quit fooling around, you idiot, you promised me you’d come back! If you lied to me, I’ll never forgive you, ever! Ichigoooo!”

“Will you keep it down?!” Ichigo requested. “I can hear everything you’re saying! I’ve got it. It’s working! Okay, now for a way out!” 

Urahara ran downstairs, presumably to open up a gateway. All of us soon followed. We saw the carrot head walk in. We trudged over. “You had me worried there for a minute,” Kisuke told him.

“Has _ you _ worried? How do you think _ I _felt?” Ichigo asked as he sat on a rock. 

“Ichigo, what happened to you while you were in there?” Rukia asked him.

“Well, to tell you the truth, I don’t know for sure,” the carrot top confessed. “It all happened pretty quickly.” He leaned back. “I can’t figure out how, but there was another me inside the Cleaner. I thought I rescued him, but-“

Renji cut him off. “You’re saying you rescued another you?” Most of us were skeptical.

“Did you get bunked on the head?” Uryu questioned.

I clapped my hands together once. “I got it,” I said. “Time works wonky there right? So, maybe that’s the ‘you’ that got rescued from the Cleaner earlier.”

“You would be correct Vanderlyle,” Kisuke stated. “Basically, the time axis inside the Cleaner is isolated from all other worlds. That means anything swallowed by the Cleaner cannot exist within any other time axis.”

“So, you're saying he met himself from the past inside the Cleaner?” Chad questioned.

“Yes. Apparently, the Ichigo from the present was able to get in there and save the Ichigo in the past.”

“All of this seems very complicated to me,” Orihime admitted. 

“That also explains the combat pass,” Rukia considered. “The Reigai was able to obtain Ichigo’s Combat Pass before we even arrived in the Soul Society. I was wondering how they pulled that off, but this seems to be the answer.”

“You’re right,” Urahara told her. “Everything was done using the same trick.”

“Please stop,” sighed Ichigo as he stood up. “Enough already. You already lost me. Anyway, I presume we can now move onto the next step, right?” He began to walk towards the ladder. “Let’s go get Kageroza.”

“Alright,” Kisuke said quietly. Some of us stayed there while the two Shinigami got out of their gigai and Uryu changed into his Quincy outfit. Kisuke and Ichigo went to prepare a few things.

We were finally ready to go back to the Seireitei. We were all just about to leave when Kon declared, “I’m going too.”

“That’s a noble thought,” Ichigo told him. “But well, you see-”

“I don’t know if I’ll be any kind of help really,” the stuffed toy admitted. “I mean, you know since I’m soft like this. But well, I wanna try to save Nozomi too. No! I will save her! So, can I go?”

We all shared a few glances. Chad, Uryu, Renji, and I were all unsure about this. “Of course you can come with us,” Kurosaki decided. Kon looked up to him hopeful. “Well, you were the one who brought her to us after all. I’d say it’s your duty to see this thing to the end.”

“Thank you,” the stuffed animal said meekly.

The ginger-haired male tossed the toy a small keychain lion. “You better hold onto it this time. For good luck.”

Orihime bent down and said, “You’ll do great,” with a smile.

“Now don’t get in our way,” Rukia told him.

“And don’t blame us if you end up in pieces,” Renji stated.

“If that happens, I’ll patch you back up,” Uryu assured him.

“Try not to die, kay?” I added.

“Do your best,” Chad told him.

“Alright,” said Ichigo. “Let’s go!”

“But before we leave, there’s something else,” Kiskue interjected. I looked at him with slight agitation. It was weird seeing him without his bucket hat. “I’ve got a favor to ask of you.” It seemed as though he was speaking to all of us. “My plan is that Ichigo, myself, and Kon will make our way into the Soul Society. I’d say it’s safe to assume that the invading Reigai army has already set up a defense line around the Senkaimon to prevent us from getting through. So how are we going to get past their defensive line? Ichigo and I are best suited to do it because I can shut down my own spirit energy, and he’s unfortunately lost his.”

“So then what do you want us to do to help out?” Renji questioned.

“I want all of you to get the Reigai to focus on you.”

“Meaning… act as a decoy,” Uryu stated. Kisuke nodded at him.

“Hold on,” Rukia interjected. “Just how exactly are you planning to sneak yourselves into the Soul Society?”

“I have a way,” the blonde stated cryptically.

As we entered the Precipice World, I couldn’t help but wonder if Yumichika or Ikkaku would wake up while we were gone. I left them flowers for them to see when they awoke. The six of us stopped right as the Senkaimon was opened. Suddenly, the Reigai version of Kenpachi charged in. Renji’s sword met his as everyone took their stances. Reigai Hitsugaya seemed to suddenly realize what was going on. “Kenpachi! Come with me!” He ordered.

“Hell if I will!” the brute answered. His sword was still locked with Renji’s. “You expect me to ignore our prey when it’s right in front of me?!” Suddenly, Ken slashed at the ground, forcing Rengi to move back to our group.

“You idiot!” Reigai Hitsugaya shouted. “These guys are just decoys! Let’s go!”

After a few seconds, both of them ran off. Renji was about to chase them, but Rukia stopped him by saying, “That’s enough, Renji. We should fall back.”

“Agreed,” I said and then muttered. “This place is creepy.”

“Yeah,” Chad agreed. “All we can do now is hope for the best.”

After a few seconds, I realized something. “Should we be looking out for the Cleaner? Or has it been halted?”

“Either way, I think we should head back now,” Renji stated.

Once we had all arrived, we sat there, patiently waiting for any word. I went ahead and made everyone tea, despite Tessai wanting to do it for me, saying that I should relax. Everyone was still uneasy. It was maybe twenty minutes into our waiting when Tessai came back into the room with a tray. Rukia asked, “Tessai, have you heard anything from Kisuke yet?”

“No, no word from him yet,” Tessai answered. I always wondered why he chose to have his sideburns and mustache. Then again, I’m not sure if I can picture him without them. His glasses complete his look. The purple apron he has on top of his shirt and shorts are a nice touch. 

“The fact that we haven’t heard from them isn’t good,” Uryu pointed out. 

“If you’re all so worried, then why don’t you do check it out,” said Ikkaku. Surprised, I turned my head to see the recovering Soul Reapers all up and at ‘em.

“Ikkaku,” noticed Renji. “Have you completely recovered?”

The bald man scoffed and brought his hand to the bandages on his head. “An injury as minor as this doesn’t even phase me.” He laughed sad he took the small white covering off of his forehead. “So come on, how about it, Renji?”

“I don’t know man,” the redhead responded. 

“I say just go for it,” Tessai stated, making me giggle. Everyone else gasped. “When we were investigating earlier, we were able to confirm several Captain-level spiritual pressures inside the Seireitei.”

This placed relief on all our faces. “So my brother could still be alive?” Rukia questioned, hopeful.

“The boss knew the situation might change and left us instructions to be flexible in our response,” the tall, dark-haired man claimed. “From what I know, I’d say now is the best time to attack.”

“Renji,” Rukia said.

“Right,” the redhead caught on. “Guess we’re going to the Soul Society.”

It was decided that Rukia, Renji, myself, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime would go on ahead. When we got there, we spotted a hollowfied Ichigo, who was restrained by Bakudo, about to be cut down by an unknown. Rukia and Renji immediately unleashed their Zanpakutos and attacked him. 

“Is that supposed to be Kageroza?” Uryu asked.

“Yeah, seems like it,” said Chad.

“Actually,” I interjected, as I Sonídoed in front of Ichigo. The rest followed suit. “I think it’s both Nozomi _ and _ Kageroza. He already completed the merge.” Knowing it was better for me to avoid short range battle with this man, I turned my necklace into a bow, ready to fire my soul arrows.

“Damn,” said Renji. “Guess we got here too late.”

“Heh, so it’s you pests again?” Kageroza questioned. “You must know by now that with my advanced powers, even all of you combined are no match for me. So, why are you here?”

Rukia’s hold on her sword tightened. “Why do you think?” She spat. “We’ve come here to rescue our friends.”

“Friends?” He scoffed. “Friends, you say?” The man chuckled darkly. “If your lives are of so little value to you, that you’d sacrifice them for someone else without hesitation, then you will die here!”

Suddenly, a large spiritual pressure became present. Everyone else had arrived. I called the name of my power and transformed, ready for battle.

Without warning, Kageroza rotated his spear and disappeared. Sensing where he’d pop out, Uryu and I both aimed arrows at his predicted spot. We only missed by a centimeter.

“Uryu, Vanderlyle,” Chad noticed.

“Do you want to explain it, or should I?” I asked the Quincy. We both kept our weapons trained on him.

“His Zanpakuto takes slices of space and recreates them,” Ishida explained. “The last time we fought, I thought he was manipulating time, but that’s not what he does. He uses his Zanpakuto to recreate a space that didn’t exist before. Then he shifts his location to that space in an instant. Isn’t that right?”

“Oh?” The villain seemed impressed. “It seems I’ve underestimated your deductive skills, Quincy.” He held his weapon out in front of him. The blades pointed to the right and left. “As a reward, allow me to show you my true power.”

“Oh no you won’t,” Renji interjected, jumping into the air. “Roar, Zabimaru!” The redhead brought his weapon down. 

“Seethe, SumitSukigasa,” Kageroza called out. There came a flash of gold and suddenly, Renji flew backwards. He now lay stiff on the ground.

Angered, the rest of us attacked the green-haired villain. Chad and Rukia both went in for close range attacks, but he flash stepped away. “I’ve got him,” Uryu and I state as we fired our arrows at the man. The spear absorbed the attack and sent it right back at us. We were almost blown off the mountain.

“Of course!” I realized as I landed. “Fusing with Nozomi not only gave him her looks, but also her Zanpakuto’s power!” Damn, it was getting hard to stand up!

“Right you are human,” Kageroza stated. “The power to duplicate an adversary’s attack and reproducing it exactly, is the power of Raiku. And Nozomi’s Arazome Shigure allowed her to absorb her adversary’s spirit energy and convert it into her own power. But Sumi Sukigasa possesses the power of both of them. Raiku came with the risk of being vulnerable when reproducing an adversary's attack, as well as consume a great deal of my spirit energy. But now that I possess the power of Arazome Shigure, my problem is solved. Now, I am able to absorb any attack and continue to counter attack indefinitely.”

“That’s absurd,” Uryu said weakly. “Can that even be done?” 

I slowly began healing myself. 

“I assure you, it can,” Kageroza continued. “As the human girl said, in my present fused state, I am both Kageroza Inaba and Nozomi Kujo. It’s only natural that I have access to her Zanpakuto power.”

Abruptly, Renji stood up with his Shikai unleashed. “I don’t care what you possess,” he said almost through gritted teeth. “I’ll crush that power of yours right now!”

“Renji, don’t do it!” Uryu warned.

The redhead didn’t listen. Instead, he unleashed his Bankai. His attack was absorbed and fired back at him. The Shinigami was blown to the edge of the cliff. “Renji!” Rukia shouted in concern.

“If we attack him like Renji did,” Chad stated. “The force will be absorbed directly back at us. So what can we do?”

Somehow, Uryu found the strength to stand. “Since that’s the case, we have to mount an attack that he can’t absorb.”

“So we overwhelm him,” I got it now. “Let’s do this.” We all found the strength to stand and launch attacks. 

He dodged Uryu’s and Rukia’s attacks, only to be confronted with Renji’s. “Your attacks are in vain,” he told us. Hihio Zabimaru broke. The man flash stepped in front of the redhead. “I will eliminate you one by one so that you won’t be able to coordinate your attack.” Just as he was about to stab Renji, Chad blocked it with his shield arm.

Rukia saw her chance to attack him with Hakuren, but he somehow deflected it. I fired a bunch of arrows at him in anger, but he only absorbed the attack. His blade then went into Chad’s Gigante. Uryu saw his chance to attack, but he was too slow. Kageroza fires the attack back at us. In doing so, he created a small creator underneath him while also managing to knock us back down to the ground.

“Now that I am one with Nozomi, my power is far beyond all of yours,” he told us. “Your clumsy attempts at trickery will have no effect.”

“I see,” said Rukia. She struggled to stand while I could barely keep myself awake. “So you were after Nozomi just to get this power.” 

I was only able to catch the tail end of their conversation in my weakened state. “I expect you’ll use your newly acquired powers to rule the Soul Society,” she theorized, getting onto her knees now. 

“Rule?” He scoffed. “How could you possibly think that’s what I really want?”

She gasped. “It’s not?!”

“My objective is to destroy the Soul Society. That is why… time is of the essence. Now die.” Just as she was about to be slain, hollow Ichigo got in the way. The blade pierced the far left side of his chest. 

“ICHIGO!!!!” Rukia exclaimed. 

It was then that I almost blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn Kageroza


	20. Chapter 20

No. No! Stay with it damn it! 

Adrenaline and sheer force of will brought me to my knees. I saw Ichigo’s hollowfication break and his black shihakusho turn white. “His Hollowfication,” I muttered.

“It was reversed,” Uryu said. None of us could believe it. Even Kageroza was in shock. He kept stepping backwards wondering how.

“Ichigo, are you alright?” Rukia asked the carrot top. He said nothing. Taking her chance, she moved to attack Kageroza, but he dodged.

“Ichigo!” Orihime yelled as she ran over to him. 

“Orihime, you need to take Ichigo and get him away from here _ now _,” Kuchiki ordered. 

“No, Rukia,” Ichigo said weakly, holding his side. “I can’t leave you guys alone.”

“What are you talking about?” She sounded almost offended.

“Nozomi’s still inside of him.”

Kageroza realized, “Right at that moment, my consciousness seemed to go completely blank.” He scowled before tapping on a device that resembled a phone and placed it to his ear. “It’s me. I need more fusion stabilizer. Prepare it immediately.”

“Fusion stabilizer,” Rukia parroted. “Did you hear that, Ichigo? It looks like his fusion might not be permanent yet.”

“I think you’re right,” Ichigo seconded.

“Substitute Soul Reaper,” the green-haired man addressed. “I can see that ignoring you before was a mistake. Although your spirit energy has left you, I can no longer allow you to live.” It was then that the rest of us appeared in front of the carrot top protectively. “All of you, step aside at once,” he ordered.

“Yeah,” I said. “I don’t think so.”

“Sorry pal,” said Uryu. “In case you haven’t noticed, we don’t take orders from an enemy, so go ahead and your best shot.”

“If you want to kill Ichigo,” added Chad. “You’re gonna have to have to go through us.”

“He’s been our friend for a long time,” said Renji. “And we’re not going to hand him over to you without a fight.”

“A friend, you say?” Kageroza asked for the second time. “Ridiculous. You’re fools if you’re willing to spill your own blood for the sake of others. If friends are defined by the commission of a worthless sacrifice, then you all will have to pay the price.” His entire being began glowing pink. Spirit energy swirled around him. His reiatsu seemed to grow. Uryu and I both kept up into the air to fire arrows at him. “It’s useless!” He told us. “Seethe, Sumitsukigasa!” All the attacks were absorbed.

“El Directo!” Chad called out, releasing a massive amount of spirit energy from his fist. 

“Tsugi No Mai Hakuren!” Rukia shouted. Ice shot its way towards the enemy.

He absorbed both attacks. As he fired them back at my allies, I Sonídoed behind him and slashed with a soul dagger in each hand. His double edged spear blocked me before he pushed me back. As Renji attacked him with his Bankai, the snake skeleton broke into pieces. Thinking that he’d bested the soul reaper again, he failed to notice the Quincy that sat inside Hihio Zabimaru. Uryu slashed at the Mod Soul with a sword-like weapon.

“That was careless of me,” Kageroza admitted. “I should have taken better precautions to avoid getting injured by your weapon.” Before he could say any more, I fired at him using my gun sword. He turned his head towards me right as I was to slash at his neck. “You sneaky little bitch,” he said before firing one of my arrows at me. 

I yelled out as my shoulder hit the ground before my body nearly rolled off the cliff. I heard Chad call my name. Just as I got up, I saw Uryu place four of his strange reishi swords in a star like pattern with Kageroza at the center. My cousin’s shield was punctured by Kageroza’s sword, but it wouldn’t come out. Then Renji wrapped his Shikai around the enemy’s body. Rukia released a Bakudo which pulled him to the ground. 

“Uryu, do it now!” The female Shinigami yelled. The Quincy slammed another one of his swords into the ground which finally connected the other four. The enemy was now trapped. Or so we thought. 

In one move, the Mod Soul took out Renji, Rukia, and Chad. “I had anticipated this attack,” he claimed. “You’re able to create a containment field by placing your weapons in five corners. To activate the technique it must consume the reishi stored within its hilt. You created the containment as you attacked me, but you were so intent on your maneuver as you were pulling it off, that you failed to notice that I used Sumitsukigasa to absorb the reishi you had stored. That’s how I neutralized your attack. Not knowing that, you ended up sacrificing your own allies.” As he rambled his mouth, I could tell that Rukia still has some fight left in her. She struggled once again to stand. “Before the awesome power that _ I _ possess, your so-called friendship holds no meaning.”

“I figured you’d think that way,” Uryu admitted, almost confusing the enemy. “I knew that you’d see through my Sprenger attack, and that you’d absorb the reishi from my Seele Schneider. However.” Rukia, Renji, and Chad all flash stepped to the Seele Schneiders still in the ground. Orihime went to the fifth. They all placed their own spirit energy into the devices. “Kageroza! It’s over!” The shape now turned into a diamond and shot into the sky. We heard him shout in pain.

I got up and made my way over, ready to strike if something went wrong. Ichigo was worried, thinking that in the event of an explosion, Nozomi would be destroyed. “We’re going to imprison him like this without triggering the explosion,” Uryu told him. “If we could continue to drain the spirit energy from the wound on his back where the reishi bond was weakened, we should be able to undo his fusion with Nozomi.”

I aimed my weapon at the target as he called out, “Don’t underestimate me! Hajokuri!” A large almost structure-like thing made of reishi began to expand and break the reishi swords. I took my chance to fire the soul beams at him, but they dissipated with that wall.

“It swallowed the reishi from the trap,” I breathed out. 

Kageroza laughed evilly. “My Hajokuri technique turns everything around it into reishi and proceeds to absorb it. And then…” his weapon spun around quickly. Knowing that he was going to shoot the attack back at all of us, I took aim and fired right at his wound. He was hit, but it seemed to do little damage. His attack barreled into me.

I hit the ground, but soon saw that Kageroza was having an internal battle with Nozomi. The bond was being severed. Soon enough, the others realized it too. Ever so slowly, I began to work my way to my feet.

Ichigo walked up to her and grabbed the weapon. “Nozomi!” He said. 

“Ichigo!” That was Nozomi’s voice. Our eyes widened. She was holding Kageroza back.

“I’m right here. I’ll get you out of there. Don’t let that bastard Kageroza swallow you.”

She grasped onto his hand and pulled the weapon towards her throat. “Ichigo, please. You have to kill me.”

“Wha?? What are you talking about?!”

“The Zanpakuto he’s using is able to kill him. But you have to do it quickly, while I hold him at bay. Hurry.”

“I can’t do that! I won’t let you die!”

“Please! I’m begging you. You all risked your lives to protect me. But now, it’s my turn to protect all of you.”

Ichigo nearly pulled back with a conflicted gasp. “No, I won’t,” he declared. “We’re friends, Nozomi! We’ll find a way to save you, I swear.”

In an instant, Kageroza regained control. He was about to slash at the substitute soul reaper when Renji and Rukia appeared in front of him to hold him back. With one rotation, he slashed Renji in the chest and knocked Rukia to the side.

“Friends, you say?” He repeated again as he walked up to the now unprotected carrot top. “I don’t understand why you people keep using that word. Why do you always cling to that one word when your backs are against the wall? Answer me!”

“You know,” I piped up, to distract him from killing Ichigo. Just to buy everyone a little more time. “I don’t exactly get it either, but I’m pretty sure it makes them—us stronger.” I fired a massive soul beam at him which he absorbed and shot back at me. I dodged. “You missed!” I taunted. He kept firing and firing, and I kept dodging. The amount of times it occurred was starting to make me laugh, but I sobered up. “It’s my experience that friends aren’t meaningless,” I tell him as I keep dodging.

“Stop moving around,” he said irritated.

“Okay,” I said, stopping ten feet away from him. “Besides, Ichigo can explain it better.” I turned my weapon into a shield, gathering all my strength to make it strong. Again he fired my own attack at me. The blast made contact with my shield. My feet dug into the ground as they were pushed farther and farther away. Finally, I slid to a stop. As the attack faded, my knees gave out. I heard the hard crash of my knees hit the rock. 

Orihime made her way over to me. She then helped me walk over to where Chad, Uryu and Renji were. “Thank you, Orihime.”

Kageroza kept going on and on about his solitude, and how it was the greatest thing ever. How he did everything on his own, and didn’t need help from a single soul. How he could only control his power when his two Mod Souls became one person. He only stopped when Ichigo spoke up. “You’re pathetic,” he told the enemy as he slowly stood. “Haven’t you realized something while you were doing this? The essence of a Mod Soul is based on a soul reaper’s reishi. And that means that you were unable to create them all by yourself. And besides, you wouldn’t have been able to weird your true power without Nozomi with whom you’ve cut yourself off! You just proved your assumption was wrong! The fact of the matter is, you couldn’t have done a thing without drawing from those around you!”

Surprised, Kageroza took a step back. “Here’s a lesson for you,” Ichigo continued. “No matter how hard we try, we can’t do everything all on our own.” He grabbed the enemy’s collar. “And refusing to acknowledge that fact, makes you nothing but a DAMN FOOL!!!!”

“Shut up!” Kageroza shouted, pushing Ichigo to the ground. He was about to kill the teen, but something was stopping him. 

One of the Lieutenants was standing not too far away, holding some sort of vial. Ichigo called her by name, “Nemu.”

Just as she were to hand over the vile, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him back a few paces. “What is the meaning of this?” Kageroza questioned her, angrily.

“It means you’ve been punked!” That was… Kon’s voice??? “You stupid dummy, you fell for it, didn’t you?” Yep. Definitely Kon. I stopped paying attention to his taunts, wanting to stop hearing his annoying voice.

Suddenly, Rukia punched the back of Nemu’s head with a special glove. This made her couch out the soul candy. Luckily, Kon’s original stuffed animal form was on her person. Kuchiki showed the candy down its throat. She the kicked him in the face. “Get back in there!! You’re creeping us out!!” 

“You little rat!” Kageroza called him. “How were you able to do that?”

“So, you really wanna know?” He asked as he was being squished by Rukia’s foot. “Wait, how does it go again? It all started with Mayuri liquefying his body to fake his own death so he could seek out Kageroza’s lab, where he ended up helping Clod-Dude defeat his imposter. Then they decided to remove the soul candy from Lieutenant Nemu’s Reigai and replace it with mine and voila! The rest is history. Got it? That’s what Clog-dude said! So you have me to thank for everything!”

Excuse me?! “Thank you for what?!” “Yeah you didn’t really do anything!” The Shinigami yelled at him.

“Oh yeah?” The stuffed animal challenged. “Well, I have a soul candy with your reishi inside it, so swallow it!” He threw it into the carrot top’s mouth. 

Reiatsu surged around Ichigo as his Shihakusho turned back to black. His large butcher sword appeared behind him as well. He pointed the sword back at Kageroza.

Kon still rambled his mouth. “I kept my promise to you Ichigo,” he said. “Now get out there and save Nozomi!” He threw the small keychain at him.

Ichigo caught it, saying, “yeah, you got it, Kon. Bankai!”

“Bankai, Huh?” Kageroza noticed. “I’m certainly hoping that isn’t your way of serving notice that your spirit energy has fully returned to you.”

“Maybe,” Kurosaki admitted, getting into a stance. “Wanna find out? Why don’t you guys wait right here?” He requested of us.

“But Ichigo,” Uryu said weakly. Renji sat up, grunting in pain through it.

“I’ll finish this right now!”

“I wouldn’t go pushing your luck with a makeshift Bankai!” Kageroza told the substitute. “That could prove fatal.” The two of them engaged in battle, clashing swords everywhere, kicking up dust and dirt.

I couldn’t just stand by and watch this time. The others agreed. We all put on our most powerful sides and engaged. Just as the enemy was flung into the air, Rukia shot ice at him. Much to Ichigo’s confusion, we all rushed into battle.

“What are you guys doing?!” The carrot top asked us.

“What d’ya think, idjit?” I asked. “We’re helping you!”

We all used the ice as our personal perches, aiming at Kageroza whenever we saw an opening. As each one of us engaged, he either deflected, attacked, or got hit. We were all relentless. Renji and Chad did get injured, but we brought them to Orihime. I spotted a glimpse of the substitute. His hollow mask was on, and he unleashed a Getsuga Tensho upon the enemy.

Inoue created a shield protecting us from the blast, and falling of ice. “Kageroza can’t absorb hollow powers, I knew it!” Uryu exclaimed.

We were a little far away, but we knew that an exchange of words occurred. Next, the enemy manipulated space again, and slashed Ichigo in his shoulder. I knew then that at the rate this was going, nothing would be accomplished.

“We have to find a way to neutralize him somehow,” Rukia stated.

“But he doesn’t seem to have any weaknesses,” Chad pointed out.

“Go for his vital point,” Uryu suggested. “If we can shatter his soul chain, we have a chance!”

“Makes sense,” Renji inputted as he sat up. “If we stop the flow of spirit energy in his body, there’s a chance he’ll split back into two entities again.”

“The Soul Chain, huh?” Kon asked, he began to walk away from us.

“Kon, what are you-“ Orihime questioned.

“_ I’ll _ let Ichigo know,” he told us. We let him run into the fight. I could have sworn the charm had fallen from Ichigo’s sword. The sentient stuffed animal went to five for it.

Just then, Ichigo seemed to be holding Kageroza in place. With the addition of his mask, he unleashed a massive Getsuga Tenshou on him. The explosion was mushroom-level large. We all huddled behind Orihime as she kept up her shield. When the dust finally cleared, we saw a large crater was made in the earth.

“Did he finish him?” Renji questioned.

Ichigo went into the creator just to make sure. Kon tan after him, probably to tell him about the Soul Chain. After maybe a minute, a flash of green light shot into the sky.

“That can’t be good,” I muttered. 

The same structure he used to break out of Uryu’s trap appeared again. This time, part of the creator shot up above us. The green glowing structure shot a symbol into the sky. 

“What is that? Spirit energy?” Renji wondered.

“Unbelievable,” Rukia stated. “He still has this much power left?!

“No, wait,” said Uryu. “That spirit energy is the reishi of the Soul Society itself. And it looks like he’s absorbing it.”

The structure shot out beams which destroyed buildings. Ichigo tried to break through it, but he failed as I did. That damn thing just kept on growing. Seemingly out of nowhere, the Reigai all began attacking it. One by one they broke.

“Why are they?” Rukia wondered out loud.

“Perhaps,” I said in a melancholy voice. “They too wish to protect the Soul Society, even against their creator.”

Then, we heard Kageroza struggling with Nozomi. The single body glowed. He screamed out in terrible pain. That’s when the structure began to crumble. Then, an even greater explosion took place. Orihime put up another shield.

Once the dust settled, she made the shield disappear and asked, “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Just barely.” 

I couldn’t help but stare at the fire that burned around Ichigo and Kageroza. Then the wind washed away, revealing Kageroza relentlessly slashing at Ichigo. All of the Substitute’s moves were defensive. The desperate Mod Soul left himself wide open as he moved for another attack. Ichigo slashed up his middle, sending him flying. The body of merged souls began to glow and levitate in the air. Then with a flash of light, one body separated into two. As Nozomi got up, Kageroza dissipated. 

We slowly made our way to her. Two people got there first. As Ichigo and Kon went to greet her, she too began to glow. Minutes later, she disappeared. 

For just a moment, everything was quiet.


	21. Chapter 21

It’s been a few weeks since we defeated Kageroza. Chad and the others went back to school while I kept working at the flower shop. Since Ichigo’s spirit energy was depleting fast, Uryu, Chad, and I made a secret agreement to take care of them for him. It was leaving _ that _ fast. After all, it was energy gained from Mod Soul technology, so what can you expect?

Well, at least that’s what we do when Rukia isn’t with us. She’s only here to help Ichigo. That, and the fact that, Apparently, the Kurosakis said that she could stay as long as she liked.

Anyway, I’ve been getting an education via online because my boss said, “I had to,” and that, “knowledge is power.” I guess she has a point. I’m only doing online classes because I don’t think I would do well in a high school setting. All that pressure, and way too many people around. Of course, I would never tell her that I’m still acclimating to society because I was kidnapped for seven years. Not to mention, online schooling is done individually, so I’d get all the help I could get. That, and I could have class whenever I wanted.

It was almost sunset when my cousin invited me to go ice skating with his friends. I had nothing better to do, having ended my shift and finished up my classes for the day. Of course, I had never done this before, so I was a little nervous. I was just about to put the boots on when Rukia and Ichigo arrived.

“Ichigo, what are we doing here?” She asked him.

“Remember yesterday, when we were looking down at this place?” He questioned. “I thought by the way you were smiling, you wanted to do some ice-skating.”

When I finished tying the laces, I stood up, unprepared for the level of balance I would need. “Sorry,” I say as I bumped into Ichigo.

“It’s okay,” he chuckled, helping me walk into the rink.

The two of them kept on talking as I walked to Chad’s side, gripping the wall. It seemed as if one of their friends (Keigo I think is his name), was having as hard a time as I was. However, my cousin helped me out by letting me hold onto him as he told me how to move in these. There were quite a few girly screams and patient smiles as I fell over multiple times.

As the skies turned a darker shade, I heard a loud boom. I flinched, thinking that we were under attack, though I didn’t say anything out loud. Chad told me, “Don’t worry, it’s just fireworks.”

“Fireworks?” I questioned as I looked into the sky. Pops of colors burst into the atmosphere. It was quite beautiful to watch, actually. “Is… is this for some kind of celebration?”

“Remember that new theme park I was telling you about?” Chad asked me. I nodded, thinking back to two days ago. The park just opened a few days ago. “They do this incredible fireworks display every day about this time.”

I smiled, and said, “It’s pretty.” He hummed in agreement.

“There’s a new theme park?” Ichigo wondered out loud.

“You haven’t heard about it?” Keigo asked him. “The place isn’t that big, but it’s a perfect place for a date. Or for two lonely single guys to hang out, right Chad?”

Oh, that’s right, a day or two ago, Keigo and Chad went there. They invited me, but I elected to work. My cousin turned to him saying, “Yeah, it was a lot of fun.”

Once the display was over, we all walked home. Chad, Uryu and I all lived in the same direction from the ice skating rink, so we walked together for a little while. Well, that was until we received an urgent call from Rukia.

Apparently, Ichigo passed out, and his spirit energy loss is in the second stage. Soon, every once of spirit energy he has left will be gone. The three of us sprinted to his house to find that Orihime was already there. She and Rukia stood in Ichigo’s room as he lay there, sleeping.

It was morning when he woke up. Rukia was the one who broke the news to him. Ichigo was quiet for a moment. “I see, I thought so,” he then told us. He didn’t face us. “Well, I’m not surprised. I saw this coming.” A strange sort of sadness filled the air. “Hey, can I go outside?”

We knew it was so that he could really see the change for himself, but we allowed it anyway. When the five of us went out to join him, he just stared at Rukia as if she was fading away. 

The Shinigami took a big breath. “This is goodbye, Ichigo,” she said. 

“It looks that way,” he agreed.

She crossed her arms with a nervous chuckle. “Hey, there’s no use looking so sad, okay?” The back of her hand tapped his chest in kidding. “Even if you won’t be able to see me anymore, I’ll still be keeping a close eye on you.” Her face became smug.

“Now that’s just great, you spying on me,” he said sarcastically. His face showed his now annoyed state. He scratched his head before swiftly letting his arm hang at his side. “And just so you know, I’m not sad! Okay?” He then gasped as if she were truly disappearing. “Rukia, say bye to everyone for me.”

“Sure.”

“Goodbye, Rukia. And thank you.” He stared up at the sky with the sweetest sadness. It was almost contagious.

We watched her walk away with her head hanging low. 

The following morning, I went to visit Hueco Mundo. I found Grimmjow, Nell, Yammy, and Halibel sitting at the table. The Espada took their usual seats. Once they saw me, their faces lit up. The joy in their eyes died and came back as worry upon seeing my somber expression.

“What happened?” Asked Halibel in a gentle tone.

“Ichigo’s spirit energy has completely disappeared,” I told them, looking away. I tried not to show them how glossy my eyes were getting. My hand grasped my arm. “And I don’t think he’ll get it back.” Grimmjow and Nell gave more of a reaction than Yammy and Halibel. 

Yammy was grumpy about everything now, and Halibel never encountered the orange haired Shinigami. Grimmjow stood and took me in his arms. He guided me to a seat at the table. I told them everything, about Nozomi, and Kageroza, and the Reigai.

“It’s too bad, really,” Halibel stated. “From what Grimmjow and Nelliel have told me, he was a great fighter.”

“Yeah,” I breathed out. “Didn’t ever quit either.”

“Nell can’t stand you being sad!” The small Arrancar suddenly declared. She stood on her chair and slammed her hands on the table. “Come on!”

Huh? Suddenly, I was being dragged out of the room by a being that was a fifth of my size. “Where are we going?” I asked her. I looked to the others for help, but Yammy couldn’t care less. Halibel’s eyes showed indifference. Grimmjow stood up and walked with us. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

“You’ll see,” she told me. Grimmjow just gave me this small encouraging smile. Nel took me to her giant worm thing. The three of us climbed on, close to its head. The small Arrancar sat in front while I sat in front of Grimmjow. He had an arm protectively around me. His other hand and both of mine gripped tightly on Nel’s giant worm hollow. She looked back at us and said, “Hang on!” Suddenly, the hollow began to move at an incredible speed.

My hands gripped the hollow tighter. I tried not to scream. Then I noticed that we were leaving Las Noches. “Where are you taking me?!” I shouted.

“You’ll see, silly,” she repeated.

When we finally stopped, we were _ very _ far away from the still broken castle. Suddenly, hollows began to surround us. Now I get it. They were going to have me kill a bunch of hollows. Alright then. I turned my necklace into a scourge whip as my body became covered in hollow armor. Behind my mask, I smiled. My eyes began to glow with murderous intent.

With a yell, I leapt into the air and spun, twirling the weapon in a circle. The hollows it went through dissipated. “Is that all you got?” I questioned. 

Suddenly, a cero was fired from behind me. I turned around and met it with a soul beam. A small explosion occurred. Angered that I had deflected its attack, the hollow lunged at me. I swung my whip at it, and he disappeared.

Looking back, I found both Gimmjow and Nel sitting on the worm hollow, watching me. I hadn’t really realized it, but twice the amount of hollows surrounded us from before. The whip got most of them, and my soul beam got the rest. 

After a while, the hollows began to take a hint that I shouldn’t be trifled with and went away. I turned towards the Arrancars, telling them, “Thank you Nel, and Grimmjow.” I Sonídoed on top of the worm hollow. “I needed that.”

“Anything for you Vanderlyle,” Grimmjow stated, making me smile.

Some amount of weeks later, I was tidying up at the shop when I spotted a familiar set of feathers and purple hair. He walked up to me as I was putting some new flowers. “Out of all the flowers, which would you say would be your favorite?”

I turned towards him and smiled. “I can’t rightly say, I guess I have a few.” He was wearing a gigai with a flowery top and dark pants.

“Oh?” He stepped closer to me.

“Yes,” I pursed my lips, trying to narrow the list down. “I’d say I have a top four: I love orchids, the gladiolus, foxgloves, and dahlias. Why do you ask?”

“While Ikkaku and I were still recovering, Unohana told us that you were the one who placed those beautiful azaleas in a vase for us. I couldn’t help but wonder why.”

“Well,” I shifted my weight to the other foot. “In the language of flowers, it simply means to send the message, ‘take care.’”

He hummed in response. “Thank you by the way, for sending those. Honestly, I think I wouldn’t have gotten through the ugliness of the room without them.”

“Well, I’m glad to be of some service.” We smiled at each other, and he left. I hummed in thought. What an odd conversation.

That’s when I realized there were two kinds of people. Those who were like Yumichika and those who were like Ikkaku. Let me explain. 

So, right after Yumichika walked out the front door, I heard Ikkaku yell, “Well is she in there??” 

“Calm down Ikkaku,” Yumichika told him.

The brute marched into the shop and slammed a bunch of yen on the counter. “How do I say ‘fuck you’ in flowers?”

I don’t think I could have grinned any wider. “Follow me.”

We walked around the shop. “So, you’ll need a bouquet of geraniums, which means stupidity.” I handed him two of the flowers. “Foxglove, which stands for insincerity.” I handed him three of them. “Yellow carnations which mean, ‘you have disappointed me.” I gave him four of those. “And orange lilies which stand for hate.” I gave him five of the flowers. 

“But, it looks so pretty together,” Ikkaku stated as he studied the flower arrangement.

“Trust me,” I smiled. “It’s full of loathing.”

“Um, thanks.” He hurried off before I could give him the change. 

Before I left, I asked my boss for an early payday. Chad and I were going to take a small summer trip to Okinawa. Thankfully she agreed.

This was my first time at an airport, my first time being outside of Karakura town, and the first time going to the beach. To say that I was nervous would be an understatement. But, Chad wanted to go and said that this entire experience would be good for me, so I went.

The two of us spent most of the days on the beach and/or walking through town. We even went to the arcade one day. As we wandered back to our hotel with the sun going down, I thought that this trip would be time away from everything. As it turned out, I was wrong.

There’s no rest for people who fight hollows. It wasn’t just one or two this time. It was a big group. Maybe thirty at most. Once the two of us got there, we were surprised to find four familiar faces. Faces which I had never expected to see again. Especially here.

Renji and Rangiku were fighting some of the hollows. Chad and I glanced at each other before nodding. I shot at a few of them with a soul beam while he punched at them, calling out, “El Directo!”

It didn’t take long for the Shinigami to notice us. “Hey, Chad, Vanderlyle,” Renji greeted us as he sliced one of the hollows. “What brings you here?”

“Vacation,” I answered before shooting out another soul beam. “Let me guess, work?”

“Yeah,” he almost sighed. He then leapt into the air to slash at two more hollows. 

“Why are there so many?” Chad questioned.

“There was a large gathering of spirits here,” Rangiku told us. “Soon enough, they just invited themselves over.”

“Got it,” I said as I shot at three of them.

When it was all over, we all walked back to the hotel. Apparently we were staying at the same building, two floors apart from each other. Somewhere along the line, our group split. Rangiku and myself walked in back while Chad and Renji walked in front.

“So, I heard from Renji that you lived in Hueco Mundo,” she brought up. “That mustn’t have been easy.”

“No, it wasn’t,” I agreed, glancing down at the sidewalk. “I’m glad to have finally gotten away from that place. Yet,” I turned my attention to the sky as a seagull flew overhead. “I do miss it. I liked certain people on the other side.”

The redhead hummed in response. “I did too,” she muttered. 

Must’ve been one of the Shinigami, I thought. Interesting. “Nothing we can do about it now,” I said as my head moved to scan the surrounding buildings. “Besides keeping on, I guess.”

She kept her head forward. “From what Renji told me, you went through a lot before Aizen took over completely, right?” I nodded slowly. Damn it Renji. “You are so strong, do you know that? Not just in reiatsu.”

“Uh, thanks.” I still didn’t make eye contact with her.

“Are you adjusting well?”

“As well as I can, I think.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” As we turned the corner, we came near a park. Huh?

_ “Tag! You’re it, Yasutora!” A little girl and a little boy, who must have been about four, chased each other around on the grass. As soon as she tagged him, she sprinted away. _

_ He ran after her with an arm outstretched, trying to catch her. “Get back here, Vanderlyle!” _

_ “Kids!” One of the women shouted. “Don’t go out into the street!” _

“What is it?” Rangiku’s voice shook me away from the voices. I didn’t realize how wide my eyes were until I looked at the Soul Reaper.

That was… Chad, and myself, as four year olds???? And who was that lady? Was that, _ my _ mom? Or my aunt? “I think we used to come here as kids,” I said out loud. “Hey, Chad!” I projected.

He turned his head around and asked, “Yeah?”

“Did we ever live here as young children?”

“Well, we were born here,” he told me. “We lived here for maybe four or five years before moving to Mexico with our abuelos.” He stopped walking. “Why?” Noticing this, Renji stopped walking too.

Rangiku and I caught up with my cousin. The three of us then walked towards Renji. “I just… saw a memory. Freaked me out. That’s all.” I glanced away from them, but I could _ feel _ their smiles. The whole thing gave me a weird feeling I didn’t know how to place.

Once we entered the building the four of us said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. That was the last time I saw either Shinigami in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Ikkaku.


	22. Chapter 22

It’s been a full year since Ichigo lost his powers. I still have my job, and I still do online classes. I’ve moved out of Chad’s apartment now. I wanted to figure out life by myself for a little while. Thankfully, my cousin understood, but I can’t help but feel like I’ve hurt him. After all, we are the only blood relatives we have left.

He can’t even look at Ichigo now that he’s lost his powers. It’s just sad. We’ve all picked up the orange head’s slack when it came to hollows. Sometimes, we’ve even spotted his younger sister Karin fighting them. It was cool to see, but she didn’t feel that way at all. 

Anyway, I let my wavy brown hair grow out a few inches from my shoulders. It’s a lot of hair to deal with, but it’s fine. I can manage quite well. I’m nineteen and my birthday is coming up in about a month. That’d be nice. “Officially becoming an adult,” as I’ve heard some school girls say as I passed them on the street.

Speaking of walking on the street, I’m heading home when I spot that guy with the book and shoulder-length hair again. As soon as I laid eyes on him, he disappeared. He’s been following me around quite a lot, recently. I texted the others just to let them know and see if they’ve spotted him too. They haven’t, but they’re keeping a lookout.

He dropped a card once. It had the word Xcution on it. I picked it up off the ground and in the span of 106 days, I became a part of their group. This occurred exactly 189 days ago. They said that they’ve been watching me for a while. According to them, I’m a Fullbringer. The green light that pulses at my feet every time I use a high-speed movement, is called Bringer Light. Unlike him, I’m not limited to a single weapon. (I miss the days when my powers were a mystery. Knowing took most of the fun out of it.) I told them that if that’s what they wanted for themselves, then I would gladly help them. Well, that was, until I discovered their way of doing it. They had a soul reaper in mind. I knew the only ones around for miles were the Kurosaki's. I noticed Ginjo’s greed and told them that I was out. This man, Shūkurō, altered my memories in an attempt to make me stay.

After a while, I broke the brainwashing and mooched at Urahara’s for a little while. I told Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai never to tell the others that I was here. I didn’t want them worrying, and I didn’t want them to get involved. After about a month, I moved into a different apartment. Although, I didn’t tell the residents of Urahara Shop what was going on with me.

My phone pinged. Upon taking it out of my pocket, I found that Uryu had texted me. He said for us to meet at the park. He’s set bait for hollows to come out for us both to “obliterate.” Whatever, I’m all for it.

When I get there, I see that the Quincy has already started without me. “Rude!” I told him as I shot at some hollows with a soul beam from a finger gun. “So what’s up?” I questioned.

“Have you heard from Ichigo lately?” He asked me as he shot some arrows.

“Should I have?” I turned my necklace into my dagger-blaster and shot at a few of the hollows before running up and slicing some others.

“The reason I’m asking…” Uryu hirenkyakued into the air, facing the ground. From there, he fired at most a hundred arrows. “Is because I sensed some reishi from him at school while we were fighting a gang from another school.”

I Sonídoed next to him (It’s really a Fullbring {since a little green light still pulsed at my feet} but I refuse to call it a Fullbring because I’m mad at them), slashing at another hollow. “And why, exactly were you fighting a gang?”

“Apparently, Ichigo roughed up one of them when he stole a bag from someone else.”

“Typical Ichigo,” I said as I leaped into the air, spinning. My sword turned into a whip and I lashed it out at the targets. “Anything else?”

“I felt a strange reiatsu watching us. But when I turned to face them, they disappeared.”

“Interesting.” I couldn’t help but think of the man with the book.

Once the two of us finished the last of the hollows, I told him, “It was good seeing you.”

“Likewise,” he agreed. “Well, I’m headed over to Ichigo’s for a little chat.” We were about to go our separate ways when he seemed to remember something. Hey, what happened to your home phone? I tried it earlier, but it didn’t work.”

I halted. “Oh, um, I thought I’d get rid of it, seeing as I’ve got a mobile now.” That wasn’t the only reason. Some people of Xcution had it, but it’s better for Uryu and the others never to get involved with them. I spun around to find him staring at me. “And Hey, take care, yeah? Keep an eye out. I’m sure that won’t be the only time you’ll spot that guy.”

“I will, and you too.”

With that, I walked back to my apartment, wary of those who might follow. 

It’s a few hours later. I’ve been looking out for Ishida’s spiritual signature ever since our session at the park. I wanted to keep tabs on him. As the sun began to set, I was just walking home from the flower shop when I noticed that Uryu’s reiatsu had severely weakened. I rushed over there as fast as I could, even using a Sonído. 

Once there, I found a crowd surrounding an ambulance. “Let me through!!” I shouted repeatedly in a worried tone. The ocean of faces soon did as told. I rushed up to the ambulance. That’s when I noticed the police car.

“Please, I’m his friend, can you tell me anything?” I asked them.

“He’s still breathing, but he’s slipping,” a medic informed me.

“So, you know this man, Miss?” One of the policemen asked.

“Yes.” I only told them the truth and half-truths. “He is Uryu Ishida, a senior at Karakura High School. I know him through my cousin who goes through the same school. We were in the park and he said he was going to go over to a friend’s house. I tried texting him and calling him, to see if he made it, but he didn’t answer. I ran all the way here.”

“Thank you, Miss,” the police dismissed me.

I turned to one of the medics. “Please, can you allow me to ride with you to the hospital?” They hesitated before one of them extended a hand towards me and helped me into the vehicle.

My hands found their way into Uryu’s. They were still warm, so there could be a chance. There was reishi radiating off of him that felt like a Fullbringer’s. I tsked. If Xcution was behind this, then they are all going to pay.

I decided to call Orihime first. The phone rang only for only a few seconds. “Hey, Vanderlyle, what’s up?” 

“Meet me at the hospital,” I told her, trying to keep my emotions in check. Damn it, why can’t I calm down.

“Did, did you get hurt?” She asked innocently.

“Actually,” I hesitated. “It’s Uryu. He has a massive wound on his side, back, and shoulder.”

“What?! Where are you?”

“I’m riding in the ambulance car with him, we’re headed for the hospital. Meet us there.” I ended the call then and there. I called Chad and Ichigo. Only the carrot top picked up, damn it! I told the decommissioned soul reaper the same thing I told Orihime.

When Ichigo got there, Orihime and I were already waiting in Uryu’s hospital room. The curtain was drawn around his bed.

“So, you’re already here.” He sounded breathless. “Where’s Chad?”

“He didn’t pick up,” I answered. “We both tried his phone, but he didn’t answer. He might still be working at his construction job.”

“So, you even gave Ichigo a call?” Came Uryu’s voice. “That was unnecessary.”

“Will you be quiet and rest for one damn second?!” I shouted at him. Damn it, calm down!!

That’s when Mr. Ishida walked into the room. “You’re so predictable,” the doctor addressed his son. “You speak like an adult, but it’s still just talk.”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to be allowed visitors here,” Uryu stated. “Couldn’t my condition get even worse from having people come see me?”

“Don’t be foolish,” his father told him. “Who do you think operated on you? Your wounds won’t get worse from having visitors. You’re an amateur who was slashed by an enemy and nearly died. You’re not in any position to tell your doctor what he should and shouldn’t do. Besides, it was Vanderlyle who called them, not me.”

“Yeah, besides, this particular group of teenagers can’t help but worry about you, idiot,” I told him in a calmer manner.

“Why? Why are _ you _ so worried especially, Vanderlyle?”

“I,” I hesitated, glancing away from the curtains and keeping my head low. “I’d rather not talk about it now.”

“Wait a minute, an enemy cut you down?” Ichigo questioned. “What’s he talking about Uryu?”

“It’s none of your business,” the Quincy told him coldly. 

“Of course this is my business!” The carrot top shouted back. “You were attacked and almost killed!! Listen if you can’t handle this thing yourself, then we’ll have to do something about it together!” He was met with silence. Say something.”

Mr. Ishida has leaned against the wall. “Sharing any information is vital,” the white-haired man told him. “Don’t you let my efforts go to waste.” 

“No one asked for your opinion!” Uryu shouted at his father. The teen then groaned in pain. He’s only angry because he let that Fullbringer get the drop on him. 

“Oh dear,” Mr. Ishida stated in an uninterested and sarcastic tone. “That was close. If you had yelled a few decibels higher you may have ripped all of your sutures apart.”

I felt a pang of guilt and my heart began to speed up. I still didn’t know if Xcution was doing this to go after me… or Ichigo. My eyes scanned Kurosaki with suspicion. Before I was brainwashed, they told me that they were going after Shinigami living top-side to regain his own substitute Soul Reaper powers. I felt my fist begin to clench. If I told them now, Ichigo would seem them out in anger and get himself injured, or worse killed. He doesn’t have his powers anymore.

Orihime was twiddling with her thumbs as she said the patient’s name in a small voice. “I’m sorry, Orihime,” Uryu responded. “There isn’t anything I can say to you right now. Please go home.”

“Okay,” she told him. The redhead got up from her seat and exited the room. Ichigo followed her. Pretty soon, Mr. Ishida did too.

“Uryu,” I said, unsure if I should do this.

“What are you still doing here?” The patient asked coldly.

“At least let me help the healing process move along.” I stepped closer to the curtains without his consent.

“Fine,” he allowed. I opened the curtains and gathered a bunch of souls in my hand. I then began converting them into matter that would help Uryu. “That man,” he went on. “Those green lights that appear under your feet when you use that speed technique of yours. He also used it.”

“Did he now?” I asked, unintentionally sounding cold.

“Do you know who did this?”

“Uryu-“ I tried to deflect the question, but he cut me off.

“Answer me!!”

“Bye Ichigo! See you in the morning at school!!” I heard Orihime shout.

“I… Okay,” I said. “I didn’t want any of you to be involved in this.” My voice became shaky. “It’s still unclear if they attacked you because of your connection to me… or… listen… I’m sorry, but I just can’t.” Knowing that I was done here, I too left the hospital.

While Sonídoing home, I called Chad one more time, but no dice. Damn it! 

Three days later, I got a visit from Ryuken. The damn Quincy approached me in the flower shop. I was in the back using my Fullbring powers to make some of the flowers be in bloom. Once they were done, I wrapped them in paper and began to put them on display behind the glass door. The cool air touched my skin softly. That’s when I heard his voice. “You know something, don’t you?” He asked me.

“I feel like I did,” I told him. “But there’s a mental block I can’t work through. You wouldn’t be much help either. I’m sorry. Truly.”

“Two other of Ichigo’s friends are being attacked,” he informed me.

My eyes widened. So they aren’t after me, are they? That puts a lot of stress off of my shoulders. “Are they? Well, I guess I better keep a closer eye out.”

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get another word out of me, he left.

“What was that all about?” My boss questioned as she walked over to me. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, Miss Fujisawa,” I told her. She studied my eyes before dropping the subject.

I went home with wariness.

As I walked home, I decided to take shortcuts in between the streets. If I used even a little bit of my spirit energy, then I might give myself away. This turned out to be a huge mistake.

Some guy with a beer in his hand called out, “Hey lady!” I didn’t respond. Instead, I just sped up a little bit. “Hey!” His voice was louder now. Large steps sounded behind me. Pretty soon I felt hands push me into the wall of one of the buildings. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’tcha?” The hand with the alcoholic bottle placed itself by my head. The free hand traveled down my body and cupped my ass.

The murderous gleam in my eyes returned as I took the bottle from his hands and smashed it over his head way too many times than I should have. Something within me told me that this felt good, bringing my anger out on someone. I stopped when I heard the laughter of my dead Arrancar master, Menomaru. He did the same to me for seven years. Over and over and over again. Quickly, I Fullbring the blood off of the glass and disposed of it at the bottom of a nearby dumpster. As fate would have it, the drunk was still alive. I kicked him in the face, which knocked him out before off.

As soon as I reached my apartment, I opened the door and slammed it shut, making sure it was locked. My chest heaved as I tried to calm myself down. I'm lucky I didn't kill him.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

I’ve gotten nowhere with trying to find out where Chad is. I went to his apartment, but he wasn’t there. Orihime had also gone looking for him it seemed, as she left food in a plastic bag hanging on the door.

“Damn it all,” I said as I took my Mexican medallion off of my neck and turned it into a key. I brought the food inside and placed it on the counter.

After searching through the place, I came to terms with the fact that he really wasn’t here. Just where could he be? Unless…

No! Could that have happened?! Could he have already become a member? Jeez, I hoped I was wrong. 

Peering at the fridge again, I noticed a note on the metal door. It read, “How to get Ichigo’s powers back.” Why?! Another note read, “How do they know about Vanderlyle?”

This could only mean that he had joined Xcution in the assumption that they would be willing to help Ichigo regain his powers. Chad misses that part of his best friend. He thinks that Ichigo is missing it too, being able to fight hollows. But what he doesn’t know… is that Kujo Ginjo would try to use those powers for himself. 

This was bad. This was very bad, and I threw away the cards they gave me, I wouldn’t be allowed in. That is, unless I could just put a hole through the wall.

I paced around the room as I thought back to the time Kūgo Ginjo asked if I wanted to get rid of my powers. I told them about spending seven years in Hueco Mundo. About most of the things I’ve endured. They were all shocked to hear this information. I didn’t tell them that I was proud to have gone there and trained there and become quite strong. They would never feel that way. They would never understand. All of their, and probably my mother too, were attacked by hollows when they were pregnant with us. They hold a resentment towards hollows for giving them this ability.

_ “Given this information,” he said. “Do you still even want your powers?” _

This, I thought long and hard about. On one hand, it gives me strength to fight. On the other hand, it’s a reminder of a life that was destroyed by a war. A life that I am still healing from. Did I really want the powers that I received to be gone, just like that? Never to be seen again, like Ichigo? No, not like Ichigo.

“_ No,” _ I told them. _ “But I was willing to help you guys get rid of them if that’s what you truly want.” _

How foolish I was. 

That man who has been tailing all of us, the one who always carries a book with him, his looks reminded me of Starrk. Silly thing, I know, but still. Shūkurō Tsukishima. A man who used to be a part of the group. According to Kūgo, Tsukishima gathered several different people with Fullbring abilities some time ago together in order to find a way for them to erase their powers. He formulated the plan to pass their powers on to a Substitute Shinigami, forming the group, Xcution. However, once this process began, he had a change of heart and used his abilities to kill the Substitute Shinigami and those who had been relieved of their powers. He then disappeared without a trace. I was told that he would stop us if we were to seek out another substitute Soul Reaper.

Kūgo also claims Tsukishima's Fullbring has psychologically broken many people by adding new and larger pieces of information into their memory, which apparently causes the person inflicted to be 'useless' afterwards.

I actively sought Shūkuro out. I wanted to hear his side of the story. But he told me that at one time, Kūgo was a substitute Shinigami. When he realized that his combat pass was a tracking device for the Soul Society, he killed a bunch of Soul Reapers and escaped.

I’m not sure if I believe either statement to be true, despite how things may seem. None of it seemed to make sense. What I do know for sure, however, is that Shūkurō has sociopathic tendencies.

Shūkurō wanted me involved with Xcution in the first place. He’s the one who introduced me to his organization after all. He dropped the card that I picked up. It was his old card. The mechanical female voice told me that the number had expired. I told her my name, then that number became my number, and was good for the rest of the time that I used it. I have to be careful of his Book of the End the next time I encounter him. 

I know that Tsukishima is really on Kugo’s side, despite what everyone claims. It’s all because of his damn sword! He has the ability to alter someone’s memories when they cut them. I realized that he was cutting Ginjo when the others weren’t around. They were scheming together. Once I figured that out, and what they were trying to do, Tsukishima cut me to make me stay. I started to remember him being in key points of my life. When Ichigo and the others stormed into Hueco Mundo, for one thing, and helping us against Kageroza. I broke out of his hold once. I asked if I could see his sword again and stabbed myself. Then, I disappeared from them. Once someone is cut by his blade a second time, they return to normal.

I had to remind myself of everyone in case I encountered them. I didn’t, under any circumstance, want to encounter them, but at this point, it could very well be inevitable.

We hid our abilities from each other, but I caught onto what most of them were easily enough. I told them that mine was called Medallón de la Guerrera, it was pretty evident that my power allowed me to turn my medallion into any weapon I wanted. 

Riruka is an interesting one. Though confident, and playful, she’s impatient and hot-tempered. I find her extremely annoying. Her Fullbring is called Dollhouse. That power gives her the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of anything that she adores or finds cute. Riruka refers to this as an ability of "love," which allows her to draw out the maximum power of anything she falls in love with. To achieve this, she generates a small, heart-shaped "pass" in her hand, which has the letter "R" on it, and then launches it at her target. Once the pass has been attached, she can transfer the target into an object with the command, "I permit you.” The target is shrunk down to accommodate for the size of the object she is transferring it into. All she had to do was sneeze on it and it’d return to normal.

I actually liked Jackie. She was quiet at times, but really caring and when needed, she spoke her mind. She is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. I learned a few things from that woman. Her Fullbring is called Dirty Boots. Essentially, the dirtier any of herself (especially her boots) get, the more powerful she becomes. Her clothes also changed as well.

Giriko I was always weary of. Everything about him seemed suspicious to me. His Fullbring, Time Tells No Lies, works by allowing him to set "timers" upon things and beings to which they are attached. These timers are linked to specific conditions that Giriko himself can set. Once the time period is established, however, not even Giriko himself can deactivate his Fullbring. If a "timer" placed on someone or something is interfered with before the prerequisite time period ends, then all things and people under the effect, including the area itself where the effect takes place, will perish in the flames of time. In short, he’s a very dangerous man.

Yukio was also an interesting kid, towards me, anyways. He was very self-centered and cold-hearted, gloating about how he stole his family's wealth or showing glee about his parents' suicides. He also has a huge ego and relishes in being "God" of his world. Speaking of his world, his Fullbring involved his video game console. Invaders Must Die, as he calls it, is activated by Yukio's handheld video game console and gives him access to a variety of abilities, mainly the ability to create his own separate dimension from within the game. He can only use this so long as his video game has battery power.

And then there’s Moe. His whole situation was funny to me. He had a lot of confidence when it came to fighting. Well, except when it came to fighting women. I found that I could toy with him, just by engaging the guy in battle. But his Fullbring is no joke. It’s just brass knuckles on his right hand, but when coupled with his hand-to-hand fighting ability, he shouldn’t really be trifled with… unless you were a woman, then you could trifle with him for a long time. I only met him when I split from Xcution. He is in league with Tsukishima.

I tried not to smile at all the odd memories I had with them, of having fun times where everyone laughed. I had to remind myself that just hours before, Orihime’s spiritual pressure dropped, if only for a millisecond. Even I am not safe.

As I walked to the flower shop to start my day shift, I sensed him. I didn’t even stand a chance. He told me “Sorry, but I can’t have you throwing a wrench in things,” before cutting me down. Soon, it all faded to black.

When I opened my eyes, my body shot up with a shout of nonsensical words. Looking around, I found myself to be in a hospital bed. Ryuken Ishida sat in a chair by the wall. “Good, you’re awake,” he said before shutting his book. My eyes widened at the sound. He saw how wide they were when I turned towards him, alert. He didn’t know that he closed the book louder than Shūkurō ever does. “You created this strange seal with something that wasn’t reishi that made it difficult for me to operate on you.”

“Souls,” I told him. 

That seemed to pique his interest. “What?”

I turned the top half of my body to face him, “My body subconsciously Fullbrung, or, rather pulled the souls from the air to create the barrier when it recognized a foreign reiatsu trying to meddle with it…” I placed my hands on my pillow as I shifted my legs out of the covers and over the edge of the bed. “It hasn’t happened often. It only occurred once before when Tessai was trying to take care of me.”

“What do you mean by ‘pull?’”

“Most all Fullbringers can do it. Everything, even inanimate objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul, however small. By using their power to “pull” on this soul, Fullbringers can manipulate the object's movement or even alter its physical characteristics. For example, Fullbringers could have a beverage assist them in drinking it by pulling on its soul, drawing it into their mouth. Likewise, by pulling on the soul of water, Fullbringers can walk across its surface without falling through.”

He scribbled what I told him with a pencil on the inside of the back cover. “How long was I out?” I asked him.

“Quite a while.”

My brows furrowed in frustration. “How long?”

He looked at me right in the eyes. “You wouldn’t like my answer. I don’t think it would be good for your health.”

“Just tell me.”

“A month.” My eyes widened at his answer.

“What?!” A month. Ichigo and the others have been involved with Xcution for one month. I wonder if they figured it out yet. I wonder how Uryu was doing. I wonder if Chad is okay. I wonder if Orihime realizes what’s going on. I started to get out of bed, but Ryuken’s voice halted me.

“Don’t get out of bed just yet,” he told me. “You still need your rest.”

“But, they’re in danger,” I countered. “I have to help them.”

“Why? Do you know what they’re caught up in?”

I hesitated. “Yes, and they should get out of there. Right now!”

“What _ exactly _ is the danger?”

I told him everything. He then told me to rest and left the room to tend to other patients. One thing I didn’t understand was where the others were. If I didn’t call the others, then Ryuken would have when Uryu got hurt. So then, why didn’t he call Chad, Orihime, or Ichigo? Uryu might still be recovering, but you never know. It’s been a month.

I focused on healing myself, using the technique that I have mastered. Taking the souls from the surrounding objects and converting them into souls that would fix my body. I sat on the bed with my legs crossed, breathing in and out as the green light surrounded my body. This process always took a while, and I wanted to make sure that I could move to the best of my mobility. 

During that time, I got to thinking. Did they ever connect the dots that _ I _know these people too? They most likely definitely know that Yasutora is my cousin. Did the rogue Fullbringer make that connection before he attacked Uryu? 

They could all very well still hold a grudge against me for leaving them. Even Tsukishima.

I was about to hop out of the window when a familiar reiatsu was present. The first thing I saw was his hair. “Uryu,” I noticed. “Have you completely healed yet?”

“It seems you have,” he observed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to jump out of that window.” He stepped closer.

I refused to face him. “I’ll be fine.” I hesitated. “You didn’t come here just to check on me, did you?”

“No.” I saw him push up his glasses as I finally turned around, taking my knee off the windowsill. “You know who attacked us. I want answers.”

“He attacked me too, you know.” He didn’t give any response. “You really want to know?” I asked, stepping closer to him. “Fine, I’ll tell you everything, but you need to explain to me _ exactly _which one cut you.” He sat in the visitor’s chair as I told him everything. He explained to me who really attacked him. Tsukishima lunged at Uryu, but then got out of the way for Ginjo to attack. 

“Everyone will have likely gotten to Tsukishima’s house.”

“We have to go there, now.”

“Agreed,” I stated. He only nodded and went back to his room. Both of us changed out of our hospital gowns and met outside the hospital. From there, we walked to Tsukishima’s mansion.

We traveled on top of rooftops, not speaking, until… “Uryu, did you feel that?” I asked him. All of their reiatsus are acting up, and Ginjo’s dropped slightly.

“Yeah,” he replied. Our speed increased.

A few minutes later, we landed on the roof next to Tsukishima, Ginjo, and Ichigo. The orange-haired teen turned towards us with wide eyes.

“Ichigo,” Uryu acknowledged.

“Uryu, and Vanderlyle,” Kurosaki recognized. His gaze eyed us carefully, as if he didn’t know who to trust.

“Ichigo,” I said. “You seem confused. Let us help you,” I told him. He looked at both of us cautiously. The Quincy activated his bow while I shouted, “Medallón de la Guerrera!” The whip formed.

“Ichigo, come over here,” Uryu told him as he loaded his weapon. “We saw what’s going on down here. Relax. We’re on your side.”

Ichigo raises his sword, asking, “Oh really?”

“Come on,” Ishida stated. “You need to move, now!”

He just stood there as still as a stone. “Damn it, Ichigo!!” I shouted. “The guy who attacked us is standing right behind you!” Ichigo turned around to see Ginjo standing a few feet away from him. Uryu shot a reishi arrow at him, while I shot a soul beam from my fingers. He deflected the attacks. And raised his sword. He cut down Ichigo right then and there.

“No!” Uryu and I both screamed. 

Then all of a sudden, Tsukishima cut Uryu. He went down. Bringer Light showed under my feet as I took a few steps backwards into the air. “You bastards!” I turned my whip into my gun-sword and clashed blades with Shūkurō.

“Ginjo, why?” I heard Ichigo ask him weakly. “Is it because of Tsukishima’s power?” 

I Sonídoed away from the man and aimed the gun to where I knew he’d appear next. Once he reappeared there, I shot. He deflected it though.

“It sure was,” Ginjo told him. “It was definitely because of Tsukishima’s power. But you need to understand something. I didn’t become your enemy just now when you saw Tsukishima cut me.” I didn’t have to look over there to know what was going on. Ginjo placed his combat pass on his sword, which released a massive amount of reishi. “I allowed him to cut me twice so I could return to my original self. Now your Fullbring… is mine!” 

“No!” I shouted, Sonídoing over to stop him, but Tsukishima blocked me.

“I’m your opponent for now,” Shukuro stated. Kugo stabbed Kurosaki. That was the fatal distraction. I accidentally made myself open to attack, and he took it.


	24. Chapter 24

I crashed onto the roof, which only made things worse. This throbbing pain in my side. Things were fuzzy for a while. I knew that Ginjo’s plan was semi-complete. I knew that if I didn’t start healing myself now, I wouldn’t be able to help any of them. That’s when I say a very familiar set of clogs. “I followed your trail, Vanderlyle.” What the… that was Urahara’s voice. “I finally figured out what you wouldn’t tell me.” I saw him kneel in front of me with a kind facial expression. “Get yourself healed up now.” He then stepped away from me.

_ Kisuke opened the door to the guest room and saw me sitting up on the futon he gave me. “You gonna tell me what’s going on?” He asked me, handing me a cup of tea. _

_ I shook my head. I couldn’t have him knowing. If he did, then he’d go after them and play right into their hands. Plus...“If they knew that you knew, they’d probably trace the information back to me. They’d kill me.” _

_ “Come onnnn. Have a little more faith in your abilities.” I stayed quiet. “Would having Chad here help?” _

_ “No!” I shouted without hesitation. My volume seemed to shock him. My pleasing eyes stared into his wide ones. Realizing my outburst, I averted my gaze and studied the floor. “I’d rather not have any of you people involved. Just… let me crash here, alright?” _

_ “Alright.” _

That’s when I noticed Isshin and Rukia standing there. The short Shinigami smiled and waved to me. All I could manage was a smile back as I healed myself. She walked forward, towards a distraught Ichigo and stabbed him right where Kugo did. The sword she used was like none I ever saw before. I’m pretty sure it’s entire being glowed blue. Then, his Shihakusho and his sword returned to him.

I Didn’t catch what was said, but Ichigo’s powers were restored. He then got a talking to that would have made me laugh, if I didn’t know that I would cough up blood. Well, it was funny… until it became somewhat inspiring.

But then the moment was ruined by Kugo’s words. “Oh please,” he said. “That’s completely absurd. So his appearance is now like a Soul Reaper, but that doesn’t mean his powers are back. The transfer of Soul Reaper powers worked in the past because Kurosaki already had those powers in him. But that’s all changed now. Those powers no longer exist!” He held up his sword. “That’s because I was able to reach in and remove them. Believe me, there’s nothing left in that boy.” He aimed the tip of his weapon at the Shinigami. “And there’s no way _ your _spirit energy alone will be enough to bring his powers back! It’s a waste of your time!”

“Shut up, dumbass!” That was… wait. That was Renji’s voice?! His voice roared, “What makes you think she’s acting alone?!” Lightning flashes and a gateway slid open in the sky. It stretched far, showing the silhouettes of people I knew to be Shinigami. Renji, Byakuya, Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Ikkaku. “Listen carefully,” Renji projected. “We put all of our spirit energy into that sword. That’s more than enough to restore Ichigo’s Soul Reaper Powers!”

“Ginjo, was it?” Rukia questioned. He turned to face her. “When you attacked Ichigo, you were only able to steal the top layer of his power. The part that had been fused with his Fullbring. The power within Ichigo is another story. It’s not something _ you _ could _ ever _ take or even have access to.”

Kugo merely breathed out a laugh as he rested his blade on his shoulders.

“Ichigo,” the short, dark-haired Shinigami continued. She then hyped him up on how much things he had to endure, and how much stuff he pushed through. 

Wind started to swirl around the orange-haired idiot.

“Yeah yeah,” Ginjo stated. He lunged forward and locked swords with him. “I’m very impressed! But things aren’t gonna be that easy.” Their fight took them into the sky. 

It was then that I stood up and quickly walked to Uryu. “Ishida,” I said in a slightly worried tone. I knelt down and took a hold of his shoulder. “Let me look at you.”

“I’m fine,” he grunted out, his hand from the other side of his body held mine.

“Not really!” I half-yelled at him, nearly shocking him. 

“I’ve dealt with worse before.”

“Don’t you want to help Ichigo?” He gasped then said nothing, averting his gaze. “I realize that this is _ his _ fight, but we can still help him by taking care of the others. Now let me heal you.” His hand fell, and I manipulated the souls of the roof and healed him. 

A bright light made us turn our heads to see Ginjo be blown out of the sky. Our eyes widened. That wasn’t Getsuga Tensho. That was just a blast of energy. A few seconds later, half of it was cut off by an _ actual _ Getsuga Tensho. It was so powerful that it blew the clouds out of the sky. He missed Ginjo intentionally, but accidentally almost didn’t miss us.

A minute later, two green lights flashed. I knew that was from Ginjo’s sword. Somewhere down the line, Ichigo split a blast from Kugo’s sword and split it down the middle. Ichigo then released another gigantic Getsuga Tensho. It was amazing to think that all of the present Shinigami’s reishi went into him.

All the Shinigami gathered around Ichigo. As I presumed they were talking, I felt a massive flair up of reiatsu. “Time to go,” I muttered, Sonídoing a little ways away from the mansion.

“What is this power?” Uryu asked.

“Before Ichigo,” I explained. “There was another Substitute Soul Reaper. I don’t know the exacts, but that man… was Kugo Ginjo.”

Ishida gasped. “So I was right,” he mumbled.

“He met this guy named Tsukishima. After which, Ginjo killed a bunch of Soul Reapers because he figured out that his combat pass also acted as a tracker and a limiter.” Uryu didn’t react. He must have known that already. If that was the case, then did Ichigo know? That was doubtful. Anyway… “He disappeared from the Soul Society, and became a Fullbringer. Then, he formed Xcution as an excuse for people to help him regain his powers. He then struck a deal with the others stating they could all share this Shinigami’s power. They needed Ichigo in order to fulfill this.”

“So then, that’s why you left? Because in order to achieve their goals, they had to sacrifice a Shinigami?”

“That’s right.”

We then felt the familiar reiatsus of Orihime and Chad. They were in distress. It felt like Tsukishima was near them. Just as I was about to go after them, I felt Kisuke’s and Isshin’s reiatsu. It was as if Orihime and Chad were knocked unconscious. I knew then that the two men had rescued them.

Then, we felt a flare up. Part of Ichigo’s spirit energy was transferred into the other Fullbringers. “Damn it,” I said. “That isn’t good.” The two of us nodded at each other.

As Yukio transported most everyone into his video game console, Uryu snuck into Ichigo and Ginjo’s space. I for one, decided to let the captains and high-ranking officers deal with this. After all, I had people to watch over.

Kisuke appeared behind me. “Hey,” he greeted. I turned around and said the same. “Things are about to get crazy.”

I smiled. “In a video game, yes.” 

“So, you gonna tell me how you got involved with them now?” He asked.

“We made a promise that we would wait for each other no matter what?” Squad Eleven’s Lieutenant yelled.

“Hey!” Yelled Kenpachi. His spiritual pressure and voice told me that he had returned. “Don’t pull my ear, that hurts!” 

My smile grew wider. “Looks like he took care of his opponent pretty fast.”

“Yeah,” Kisuke sighed. “You dodged my question.”

“Suppose I did,” I told him. I glanced up at the moon and sighed. “Okay, fine… a few weeks after we defeated Kageroza, I was all determined to find other people like me, and found Xcution. They were really great at first, but then I found their true objective, which you witnessed tonight. I left, but Tsukishima sliced me. Apparently, they needed help getting in contact with a Soul Reaper. They knew I was the best shot that they had. My memories were altered consequently, so that I would stay with them no matter what. I broke out of it when I remembered Hueco Mundo, and ran straight to you. I didn’t want you to get involved because they could have gotten the drop on you, given the right circumstances.” I sighed deeper this time. “Yet, that plan has backfired on me. Instead, Chad, Ichigo, and Orihime became involved, and Uryu and I became collateral damage. And now, people of the Seireitei are battling Xcution.”

Kisuke smiled. “You had more of a heart than I thought you did,” he remarked.

I tsked and kicked at him, shouting, “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

With arms up, the blonde man said, “Calm down, will ya? I only meant that since you spent seven years in Hueco Mundo you’d-“

My tone was cold and my speech was quick. “Yeah, sure.” Urahara hung low in defeat. “Satisfied?” I asked him. 

“I’m going back to the shop, and taking Orihime and Chad with me. Wanna come?”

“No thanks. I’m staying here.” I didn’t wait for his response as I used Bringer Light to get away from him. I chose to sit on top of the ruined building and gaze at the stars. It would have been a more beautiful sight if Ginjo hadn’t wanted to just box him, Ichigo, and Uryu inside a giant red video game box. Whatever. I turned to look at the forest. That’s where I found everyone else who had been affected by Tsukishima’s blade. They were encased in a protective shield.

A few minutes later, I felt this strange explosion. It wasn’t in this plane of existence though, so I could only assume that someone caused it from inside the game and used the blast to escape. I detected Renji‘s reiatsu, but I couldn’t see him. He felt weak. I walked around the rim of the house until I spotted the guy. “Yo! Abarai?” I waved and shouted to get his attention. He merely smiled at me. Knowing something was wrong, I Sonídoed over to him. 

“Hey, Vanderlyle, long time no see,” the redhead greeted.

“Yeah.” I kept my gaze on the moon. “How bad is it?” 

“Can really move. Huge explosion.”

I got to healing him straight away. “So, who was it?”

Our eyes met for the briefest of moments. “Didn’t really know her name, but her Fullbring was Dirty Boots.”

“Jackie.” His head weakly turned towards me. “Her name is Jackie. She was a good person.”

The two of us said nothing for a while. “Where’s Uryu?”

“He snuck into one of the battlefields.”

“And _ you _ didn’t?” He quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you would.”

“And have to battle one of them? _ My _kind? A bunch of power-crazed idiot assholes? No thanks. Well, Jackie wasn’t really that way, but most everyone else was. Especially Yukio and Giriko.”

“Huh?”

I sighed, and glanced down momentarily. “The dude with the video game console, and the dude with the clocks.”

“Oh.” It was a few more minutes before his healing was complete, and a few more minutes until another Shinigami escaped the game victorious.

The next one was Ikkaku. We walked over to him. “Hey, Captain, you were quick,” I heard him say.

“Nah, you’re just slow,” Kenpachi quipped. We emerged from the trees into the small clearing. “Renji,” he acknowledged.

“What happened?” Ikkaku questioned as he placed a hand on his hip. His other one held a broken spear. “You’re such a mess. Damn, you look pathetic.” 

Renji stepped closer while I stayed back. “Sorry,” said Abarai. “I escaped from that dimension a while ago, during the blast, but it was a long time before I could move again.” He pointed behind him. “She helped.”

“Oh, so that huge explosion was _ your _ doing?” Kenpachi asked him. 

“What about your opponent?” Ikkaku questioned. “You get ‘em?”

Abarai hummed. “I took care of her. She’s dead… I think.”

“Long as we’re keeping tack, how’d you do?” Zaraki asked his subordinate.

“Uh well…” the bald man paused. “Funny story, actually. He kinda disappeared after I scolded him a bit.”

His captain moved closer, but he shuffled away. “What d’ya mean, ‘scolded?’ At least now I know why I had to wait so long. Took your sweet ass time, huh?”

“Seriously, why do you guys always start arguing the minute you show up?” We turned around to see Toshiro. Yukio trailed behind him, trapped in ice.

As the captain of Squad Eleven yelled at the captain of Squad Ten, Yukio asked, “Oh, Vanderlyle, you’re still alive?” He asked. There was a strange mixture of amusement and relief in his voice.

“Looks like it, kid,” I remarked, not making eye contact with him.

“Can you not?” The blonde asked me.

“Well,” I considered. “I could, but where’s the fun in that?” An amused smile crept up my face.

Annoyed, he looked past me. “Hey, what’s the deal?” The blonde addressed Hitsugaya. “You promised you were going to let me go once I turned off my powers!” Oh, so that’s how some people got out of the game without killing anyone.

The icy captain turned his head towards him, saying, “That’s right, and once we’ve confirmed everyone is free, I will.” He turned back to us. “There’s no sign of Kuchiki or Kuchiki, yet.”

“Can you use their first names sir?” Ikkaku requested. “Kinda gets confusing.”

“I’m losing feeling in my arms and legs over here!” Yukio shouted.

“That’s really too bad, Yukio,” I said coldly.

All of a sudden, Captain Kuchiki emerged with Lieutenant Kuchiki in his arms. Renji ran towards them, calling out the Lieutenant’s name. I rushed towards them too. “Look after her,” he commanded.

“Yes sir,” Abarai said. He took Rukia out of his leader’s hold.

“Here, let me take a look at her,” I offered. The redhead nodded, and laid her on the ground. I immediately began to heal her.

“What?!” Yukio shouted. Oh, right, I didn’t tell the members of Xcution that I could do this. “You can do that?! How come none of us have ever seen you-!” 

Irked, I extended a soul beam that reached just to the side of his face. In a calm voice, I told him, “Do yourself a favor, and stop talking.” I didn’t get a response, so I let the beam dissipated and returned to healing.

“Is she alright?” Hitsugaya asked.

“Her reishi seems normal, and she sustained minor injuries.” From the reiatsu mixed in, I would say that she fought Riruka. How fitting.

“There were no signs of the enemy or its corpse in the area I found her,” Byakuya stated.

So she got away… 

“You look as though you know something about this,” Hitsugaya stated. I tried not to freeze.

“Course not,” Yukio said. “I could barely even tell you what Riruka’s abilities are. We were trying to conceal our powers from each other.” I smiled, knowing that I knew what everyone else’s were. “I don’t even know if she’s dead or if she got away. But trust me, I’d be grateful for her demise.” I laughed. He always was. The kid raised his ice-shackled arms and asked, “Come on, isn’t that enough? Get this ice off me already.”

“Not yet.”

“Why not?!”

“You do still realize there’s a playing field in the sky, right?” I asked Yukio.

“Oh, I can’t undo that one,” he told us. Toshiro pointed his sword at him. “It’s the truth! I swear! Did you know Fullbringers and Substitute Soul Reapers can trade their powers? When we first joined Kugo, we traded a portion of our power with each other as a sign of loyalty. We also placed a small restriction in those powers. The restriction I share with Kugo? Anytime he’s in a close enough range of me wielding my abilities, then I can’t undo them. Unless he orders me to.”

That’s why I never pledged my loyalty. I didn’t want the restrictions.

Pretty soon, Rukia woke up. “Huh?” Vanderlyle? Renji?” She asked groggily. I stopped healing.

“Rukia!” Abarai sounded so relieved, but he looked like a worried dad as he shook her by the shoulders. “Are you alright?! Let me help you. It doesn’t hurt does it?!” I had to smack him upside the head. “What’d ya do that for?”

“A, annoyance, and b, you didn’t need to shake her like that,” I scolded.

Rukia noticed that everyone else was staring up at the sky. “Is Ichigo still inside?”

“Yes,” I told her. A blue crack split open the red box. “Or, maybe not.”

Yukio started freaking out. “Hey, wha-what’s going on? Impossible! There’s no way they can break that!” An explosion occurred. The box shattered like glass.

Once the clouds cleared, we all saw Ichigo in his Bankai form. But then, Ginjo activated his own Bankai form. A flash of light surrounded him for only mere seconds. Dear gods. Someone else just might die tonight.

Everyone watched the battle for a few minutes. They were all distracted. I took pity on Yukio and helped free him from his bonds. We nodded at each other before he went away. I did one last search of the area. Riruka was the only other one I could really sense. If Jackie was still alive, and I can’t sense her… then these means the blast took away her Fullbring. Good for her. She hated her power. Giriko was dead, there was no doubt about Kenpachi killing him. I imagine that Xcution will be automatically disbanded.

It was then that Byakuya, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Hitsugaya all started walking off. Noticing this, Rukia asked, “Brother, where are you guys going?”

“Back to the Soul Society,” he told her.

“Huh?”

“Have you forgotten, Rukia?” Her older brother stopped and turned towards her. A sonic boom sounded in the sky. “We came here to see what Ichigo would decide, when this was over.”

“The Soul Society was aware that once the next Substitute Soul Reaper, he would be a target,” Hitsugaya stated. “Ginjo would set his sights on that Soul Reaper and make contact. We planned to use this Substitute Soul Reaper to locate Ginjo, and when that eventually happened, we would then eliminate both of them at an appropriate time… 

“A vast majority of the captains shared this view of using Ichigo in that way. But, when the Soul Society came in contact with him, our opinions of what to do with him changed. Instead of killing him, like we discussed, we found ourselves sharing our powers with this substitute. Captains were dispatched to watch his actions, rather than stick to the plan of eliminating him. Rukia. I’m sure _ you _ remember how vehemently you objected to the orders you were given to keep watch on Ichigo.

“You were right about him. Now that Ichigo has learned the truth, he’s made his choice. The Ichigo Kurosaki that _ we _ knew decided to make the same choice that the Ichigo Kurosaki _ you _ believed in would made… despite all that has happened, he has remained the same person: Someone who fights to protect, not destroy. I can’t tell you how glad I am that the Substitute Soul Reaper who appeared after Ginjo, was Ichigo.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I found an explosion. That was quickly followed by a blast which resembled a Bala in looks, but it didn’t feel like one at all. Ichigo seemed to deflect it well enough, though. The brought themselves down to the ground. I heard a shout that sounded as if it came from Ginjo. I exhaled in relief. Then, his reiatsu was beginning to fade. 

But something didn’t feel right. It was almost as if… No! Both Rukia appeared at Ichigo’s aid, but it was Riruka who took Tsukishima’s blade. He stopped as it entered her collarbone. “Riruka,” he breathed out.

“Are you stupid?” She asked him, struggling to keep her breath. “Idiot! You were really going for the kill, weren’t you?”

“Out of my way!!” He screamed as he ripped his sword from her body. She fell to the ground. As he screamed out in frustration, I recognized the bloody circle in his chest that was most likely given to him by Byakuya. “Don’t die! Don’t die Ginjo! GINJO!!”

“HE’S DEAD!!” Riruka shrieked, making him step back in shock. “Face the facts… we couldn’t have stopped this. We couldn’t save Ginjo. No matter what.” By the sound of her voice, it seemed she was tearing up. “He was the one who saved us. He did. But the person who saved Ginjo… was Ichigo.”

Tsukishima fell to his knees, coughing up blood. He then noticed Shishigawara standing right in front of him with a scowl. “Shishigawara…” the man said weakly. But the kid didn’t respond. “Oh, I see. I get it.” 

He was about to stand up, but I used the Bringer Light to appear in front of him. My soul beam extended to his cheek, cutting it slightly. “Don’t even think about moving,” I said.

“Vanderlyle,” the man addressed. “You always were quick.” He coughed up more blood. I let my guard down, letting the soul beam dissipate. I then turned back to Shishigawara who nodded.

Ichigo and Rukia decided to take Riruka back to Urahara’s. I felt like staying for a few more minutes. I just walked around the grounds of Tsukishima’s destroyed mansion. Somewhere along the way, I found Giriko’s burial sight. I found myself staring at it without a sentence to say. 

I sighed as I walked back to where the other Shinigami were standing. But they weren’t there. Must have just missed them leaving. Urahara came back though. Once he noticed me, he asked, “Wanna help me put all of Ichigo’s friends in their homes?” I nodded and helped him.

After which, I told him that Rukia and Ichigo were bringing one of the Fullbringers to his house. He merely nodded. We walked back to the shop in silence.

I only stayed in the shop to look after Chad. I didn’t go in when Rukia announced Riruka’s consciousness. When morning came, Ichigo, Orihime and Kuchiki had already left. Chad and I were just about to leave when we saw Riruka slip out. The two of us only nodded to her as she walked away. After she disappeared down the street, the two of us walked to our respected apartments.

“Did you hear what Ichigo was going to ask the Head Captain?” I asked him.

“Yeah, can’t imagine him granting it though,” Chad told me. “Hey, after Ichigo comes back, we’re all gonna meet at the river. Wanna come?”

“Like you even have to ask.” We smiled at each other. Before we parted, I said, “You know, Chad… the reason I join Xcution all those months ago-“

“Save it,” my cousin interrupted me. I turned to him with concern.

“What?”

“Despite the fact that we started living in separate apartments, you felt alone, right? And you thought that we couldn’t be the only ones of us, so you sought them out.”

“I did. How did you know?”

“I thought the same thing, once or twice. Never thought I’d find them while trying to give Ichigo his powers back though.” I hummed in response.

All of us gathered around the lake hours later to welcome the idiot substitute Shinigami home. It was Yuzu’s idea, and well, since she woke up, she wanted to thank her older brother. Everyone else got on board. We were all going to have a picnic by the river. What could go wrong with that?


End file.
